


UnderCurrents/暗涌

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Cupid - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Season/Series 06, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's quite simple. I just want to see Castiel being loved by both Sam and Dean. Then I came up with this story plot. I hope I can make it look like one episode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite simple. I just want to see Castiel being loved by both Sam and Dean. Then I came up with this story plot. I hope I can make it look like one episode.

Sam Winchester 闭上了眼睛，又睁开，再闭上。  
他不敢肯定他所目睹的是不是现实，Lucifer和地狱的噩梦兴许还缠着他的深层意识。  
隐隐约约地，他忆起他和Dean为了案子似乎到了某个motel。  
107房就在眼前，房门没合上，在一幅木雕镂空装饰物的后面，他看到Dean正身陷某场性爱的中途。  
现在是几点?应该很迟了。他抬起手臂，想看看时间，但手腕上空空的，手表一定是被遗忘在房间里了。Sam无奈地泄了一口气，他不记得Dean有和他预约单独享用房间--这一般发生在他们中的一个有邂逅到中意的姑娘而没有更好的地方去的时候，或者Dean有带回哪个女孩。  
不过不管怎么说，他为Dean感到高兴，并且乐意让出房间。他把手搭在门把上，打算合上门然后到车里去呆上一晚。  
而就在那时候，他突然想看看Dean带回来的那女孩长什么样。  
那床半对着他，Dean跪在床上，上身向前倾着，门缝太窄了，Sam只能看见Dean光洁的后背。  
他舔舔下唇，这样带着目的性看他哥哥的床戏他还没做过。门被轻轻推开，来自Dean性交对象的一条腿出现在眼前。接着是上半身，再接着是…  
哦，该死的!  
Sam瞪大了眼睛以显示Castiel在Dean身下承欢给他带来的震惊。  
这显然不是他想看到的事。  
Come on, Castiel?他没想过这些gay thing虽然他并不排斥，but seriously?Castiel?  
Dean到底是怎么想的?能够对他们视作兄弟的一个天使做这样的事…  
思维混乱的Sam没有再在意自己是否会被发现，而是呆滞地杵在那里，任由那扇不该被推开的门大咧咧地敞着。  
碎花布床单上悉悉索索的声音像一道魔咒，牢牢地吸引了他的目光。  
Castiel从未露在他们面前的双腿这时候光裸着缠在Dean的腰上。细瘦的脚趾紧紧地绷着，贴着Dean的后背不由自主地摩挲着。黑夜像涌动的暗河一样淹没了他们交合的地方。  
他的眼睛里闪烁着一种光彩，带有和他压抑的性格完全不吻合的愉悦并且掺杂着叫Sam难以忽略的情色欲望。  
这双眼睛显然看到了他，但它们的主人却没有做出任何相应的举动，因为Dean剧烈的动作让他无暇顾及其他。  
他的嘴有点发干，唇泛着久浸水中才会出现的白色。他用那唇费力地喘息，偶尔从喉头释放出低低的呻吟。他就像暗夜海滩上洁白的贝壳，在海浪中起伏。  
心突然跳得厉害，Sam转过身，躲进了墙后。  
噢，Castiel。  
那副瘦瘦的苍白的皮囊正在他哥哥的身下发光。  
多么耀眼。  
燥热袭来，他不得不蹲下身子。

 

"Sam…Sam…"  
"Sammy!!!"  
"嗯…"有人在不耐烦地摇着他的身体，当他睁开眼，Dean焦躁的面部特写放到了最大出现在他的视线里。  
"你没事吧?"看到他醒过来，Dean迅速收起了关切的神情但没来得及舒展他皱了很久的眉头。  
"噢，没事，当然没事。"Sam揉了一把还处在困顿中的脸，阳光给房间染上了淡淡的金色，"呃，已经早上了?"  
盯着他看的Dean没吭声，Sam被他看得心里起毛。  
"怎么了？"  
"Wow，怎么了？你什么时候学会梦游了还是比起床你更喜欢睡硬地板?"  
"什么…"Sam愣了一下，才发现他躺在门边的地板上，浑身又酸又痛。  
门边的木雕装饰物进了他的眼帘，昨晚那些零星片段在他脑中一闪而过。  
"Castiel…"他喃喃自语道。  
"你说什么? Cass?你见过Cass了?"Dean做出一个有点惊讶的表情，但那一点都不认真，“很难想象他来了也不和我打个招呼。”  
Sam没回他的话，而是抬起头，直勾勾地盯着Dean的眼睛。  
"嘿，别告诉我是他把你扯到地板上的。"对方开着玩笑，嘲弄着他以为还在泛迷糊的Sam，可是他却并不避讳Sam的注视。  
不是他…  
Sam了解他的兄弟，如果Dean做了昨晚他看到的那些事，不可能不让他抓到一点痕迹。  
所以只是个梦?他的表情缓和下来了。  
“呃……不是…他没有…可能，只是我做了个梦……”  
"好了，既然你依旧壮得像头牛那么快点吧，还有个破案子等着我们。"Dean重重地拍他的肩膀好借力站起来，他蹲得久了，腿有些酸，Sam这才留意到Dean身上套的笔挺的廉价西服和脖子上红得俗艳的斜纹领带。  
"啊对，案子，"Sam撑着地站起来，该死的他对此忘得一干二净，这时正努力地想要把之前的记忆搜寻出来，"总是有案子…"  
"这次是…"他准备放弃回想了。  
"那些夫妻，"Dean啃着便利店的鸡肉卷，为了避免沾到身上，他伸长了脖子，样子滑稽可笑，"疯狂的情杀案。"  
"呃…对。"  
这提示似乎使他回想起了一点东西，Dean给他们找的这个案子，关于几对夫妇之间的谋杀案。  
不是他们组成夫妻搭档对打，而是更匪夷所思的，丈夫A杀了自己的妻子，和杀了自己丈夫的妻子B。如果是个别情杀案还是很常见的，但是，同一地区，一周内三起，就不能不叫人怀疑了。  
"他们为什么要这么做?"Sam记得他曾问过这个问题。  
"这正是我们要搞清楚的。"Dean歪嘴一笑，等Sam套好那件大号西服，他们拎着一些必需品出了门。

"FBI，Jackie Young,这是我的搭档，Agent Chris Reddy。"像无数次例行撒谎那样，面不改色心不跳的Dean熟练地掏出证件晃了晃。  
Sam冲着拿眼珠子瞟了瞟Dean再瞟了瞟他的白胡子法医认真严肃地点点头，跟着Dean收起他的假证件。  
"我不太明白，这个案子已经破了啊。"  
"我听说是三个案子。"  
"是三个案子。"  
"你们抓到了凶手?"  
"是啊，Susan Chaisson。另外两个死了。"  
"死了？什么时候的事?"  
"就刚才。他们自杀了。"  
“我们需要再确认一下。”  
“好吧，尽职的探员们。”法医老头领着他们进了停尸间，“你们在哪儿都是稀罕物。”  
"A4,Lynn Rettew,C4, Mike Chaisson, D4,Harris Lemos"他边看记录本边把那几宗案件的受害人停尸柜指给他们，"另外，这是刚到的。"  
他转向解剖台，那两张台上各躺着一具，蒙尸布上还留着污血。  
"凶手们。"Dean接过话。  
"我还没开始检验，也没打算现在开始检验，如果你们想在现场看的话可能要等到下午。"  
"我们想先看看那些受害者。"  
"请自便。"老头说完，递出一沓尸检报告，走出了房间。  
“我要那个女的，别跟我抢。”  
Dean无视了Sam对他这句幼稚话翻出的白眼，一把抓住A4柜子的把手，用力往外拖。  
里面躺着一个褐色头发的白种女人，眼睛瞪得老大，眼白的部分通红通红的，全是血，Dean抖了一下，尽管他不会承认那是他被吓到的标准反应。  
“看样子我应该要挑个男的。”  
Sam回应他的方式是吸吸鼻子，然后走到C柜和D柜的中间，双手一用力，同时抽出了他们要看的两个柜。  
C4里躺着一个老头，身材臃肿的很，D4柜里的那个有着明显意大利血统的男人简直惨不忍睹，他的内脏几乎就是一团浆糊。  
“哇哦，尸体们。”Dean还是从他选中的那具女尸开始，仔细地检查起来。  
"没有咬痕，心脏还在，脑子也没少。你那边怎么样？"  
"一无所获。"  
"Lynn Rettew是被溺死的，肺里都是水，Chaisson被刀捅死的，心脏破了个大洞，Lemos被推下15楼，噢，身上找不到一块完整的骨头。"  
"所以完全符合他们的死因?"  
"看起来绝对是的。"  
"有没可能是恶魔?"Sam接着问道。  
"恶魔毫无目的只是附在他们伴侣身上然后杀了他们然后再自杀?"Dean抿着嘴，眼里尽是取笑的意味。  
"我不知道，这几件案子之间肯定有联系。"Sam翻了个白眼，"或许是怨灵?"  
Dean推上最后一个停尸柜，走到停尸台边拉开一张遮盖物看了一眼，同样看不出什么异端。  
"这个时候我觉得我们应该要拜访一下凶手了，嗯哼，Susan Chaisson，干净利落捅死丈夫的女人。"


	2. Chapter 2

Presier大街从镇子的西边贯穿到东边。说是大街，但也不过四个车道，以及两边的红顶白房子比其他的街道多了几幢。临近正午的阳光有些刺眼，从停尸的建筑物出来的时候，兄弟俩都眯着眼。警局离这不远，一个油漆工正在重新粉刷它的外墙。  
"Agent Jackie Young，我们想问Susan Chaisson一些问题。"  
Dean的脸上挂着他轻松愉快做案子时会带的职业微笑，对嚼着甜甜圈的胖子警员说明他们的来意。  
"等我吃完这个…嗝…"似乎是被噎到了，他的脸涨得通红，Sam从他的桌上递过一杯水。  
“咳咳咳……谢谢。”胖子警员感激地望了Sam一眼，擦擦他沾满糖霜的胖手掌，从抽屉里取出一把钥匙，把他们领到最里面一间拘留室的门口，边走边扯着闲话，"每个警局都不喜欢FBI插手，我们倒是没什么可以从这个疯女人口中问出来的了，可是这案子看上去也就那么简单，她过腻了这种无趣的生活想要找点新鲜，然后‘biu’杀了她的丈夫。可怜的老家伙。"  
"Well，我们只是想了解所有的可能性，这里发生的事和好几宗案件都有联系。"  
“了解。”胖子把钥匙插进了锁眼，拧开了门。  
Susan Chaisson现年55岁，可是躲在拘留室角落的她看上去比实际年龄老了许多。她照片上那头还算美丽的淡金色头发这时候干枯发燥地披散着，有好多根变成了灰白色，她的皮肤和它们持有同样的色彩。她蜷缩在角落的一条凳子上，头靠着坚硬的墙，浅色的衣服上印着大片的暗红色血迹。听到动静，她扭过头，深陷的眼窝里闪过一道光，但很快黯淡了下去，然后她又把头转了回去，额角抵在冰冷的墙壁上。  
“她似乎是在期待着谁。”Sam猜测着。  
“我们肯定不是她想看到的。”Dean走了过去，没坐在审讯桌前，而是拖了张椅子坐在了Susan面前。  
“Mrs Chaisson，我们是FBI。”他尽量温和地说道，“我们想了解一些情况。”  
Susan没搭理他，就好像他并不存在。  
“我估计你们也坚持不了多久。”胖子警员摇摇头，对Sam说道，“需要的话我就在外面。”  
Sam点点头，看着胖子警员走了出去。  
“Mrs Chaisson，我需要你告诉我们，你为什么要杀死自己的丈夫。”  
“你杀死他之前，有没有什么奇怪的事情发生？”  
“我再问一遍，你为什么要杀死自己的丈夫？”  
“请你回答我，Mrs Chaisson！”  
“……”  
Sam默默看着他的哥哥沮丧地垂下脑袋，而Susan Chaisson连靠着墙的姿势都没变一下。他走到Dean身边，把手放在Dean的肩膀上。  
“Mrs Chaisson，你有想见的人吗？”他平静地问道。  
Susan Chaisson抖动了一下，Sam的问题就像往水里扔进了一块小石子，她缓缓地转过头，把视线放到了Sam的身上。  
看到对方有反应，Sam很受鼓舞。  
“如果你能配合我们，我们可以考虑让你们见上一面。”  
“Sean。”  
“什么？”  
“我想见Sean……”她用手扯住Sam的衣角，泪珠子沿着她的高颧骨滚落。  
Sam握住了她的手，他的手上抹了盐。可Susan并没有起任何反应。  
他跟Dean快速地交换了一个眼神，再转过头面对Susan。  
“OK，Alright，Susan. 我们得知道，谁是Sean。”  
“Sean，我要见Sean，Sean！！”完全无视了Sam的问题，Susan拍掉了Sam的手，用力拽着他的衣服冲他大声叫嚷，她拽得死紧，不得不由Dean把他们拉开。  
“Sean！！Sean！！！！！”  
在胖子警员给Susan铐上手铐之后，他们悻悻地离开房间，Susan还在那里大喊大叫着。他们看了看彼此，Dean抿起他的嘴。

“这还真是麻烦。”  
“不是恶魔，没有鬼魂。我们只得到了一个名字。”  
“Sean。”  
“好过什么都没有。”  
他们拉开Impala的车门，坐了进去。  
Dean翻找出他们在便利店买的那袋廉价食品，递给Sam一个pie。  
“好了，我们蠢到要开始调查人类的谋杀案了。”  
他接着翻出另一个，粗鲁地撕开pie的包装，啃了一大口。  
“根据Noel Wilton，哦对，就是那个胖子，这镇上叫Sean的有20个，过去50年里死掉的有17个，我讨厌这个名字。但是没有一个和Chaisson家有关系。”  
Sam拿起pie，手停在半空中，他看了看那个pie，没有想吃的意思。  
“直觉告诉我，这里还是有什么不对劲，噢，这pie味道太棒了！！”  
Dean咀嚼着嘴里的pie，突然留意到了Sam的安静。  
"Hey，Sam，你看起来不太对。你知道吗，像只无精打采的猫。"  
"我没事，就是昨晚没睡好，梦游，你知道的。"他给他的哥哥一个淡定的眼神以作敷衍。  
事实上，他很不好，他不知道他是怎么了，像是中了邪，在办案的时候他就发现他的魂不守舍。  
而现在，呆在那辆Impala里，呆在Dean的身旁，他更是不能控制自己去回想他昨晚看到的事情。  
他肯定那是梦，因为荒唐得可笑。  
可是他忍不住去重温它的每个细节，那两具纠缠的肢体，洁白的，被黑夜浸没的，情迷意乱的Castiel，以及他回看着Sam的湛蓝色的眼睛…那眼睛像海水，他沉沦其中。  
"Sammy!"  
"…怎么了?"Dean的吼声迫使他回过神来，他听到的这句绝不是Dean叫他的第一次。  
"你在发呆?"Dean的语气并不好，他不喜欢看到Sam在任何情况下分神，"你究竟怎么了？"  
"Dean…我只是，顺着你的思路在想案子。"  
"哦，哦，是吗，有什么可以分享吗？"Dean看向他，随口问道。  
"没，暂时没有什么新的。"  
"Good，在你继续下一段发呆之前，先把手上的pie吃了。"  
Sam看看他，才发现Dean的注意力完全放在他的pie上。他无奈地收回目光，咬了一口pie。

 

“Hi，我们是FBI探员，Young和Reddy，我们想问一些关于你们的邻居Lemos夫妇的事。”住在Lemos家隔壁的Willis太太在敲门声之后打开自家的门，门口站着衬衫有些凌乱的Dean和Sam。  
他们得到了邀请，走进一楼的起居室，在乳白色的沙发上坐了下来。  
“Harris是个好人，Abby也是，我们实在不敢相信会发生这样的事，”邻居太太坐在他们的对面，她的丈夫这会儿正在工作，她的嘴角颤抖着，神情有些悲伤，“其实不单是Lemos，我们和Rettew家也有交情，他们都没有孩子，但是都很喜欢我的女儿Julie。”  
Willis太太四岁的女儿顶着头上的一撮小辫子站在她妈妈的身边，好奇地盯着Sam和Dean。  
Dean冲她‘友好地’露齿一笑，她往沙发后面躲了躲。  
“我到现在也不知道Abby和Clint为什么会做出这种事，之后他们还相继自杀，警察根本调查不出什么。”  
“在这事发生的前几天，你有没有察觉到什么异常？关于这两对夫妻，还有环境方面。那段时间你有去他们家拜访过吗？”  
“异常？没有。我肯定没有，Harris遇害的那个下午我还在路上和Abby打了招呼。她正要去Harris的公司，你知道的，后来他们……”  
“是的。”Sam点点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“她看起来有点急匆匆的，但是并没有什么不对。”  
“我看见过Lemos太太和Rettew先生在一起。”就在这时Julie插了一句。  
“Julie，别乱说话。”邻居太太诧异地看着她的女儿，并出言阻止。  
“没关系的，”Sam看着那孩子然后问她，“Julie，你说的看见他们在一起，是什么意思？”  
“他们亲吻对方。”  
“哦…天…”邻居太太一把抱住了Julie。  
结束了这堆访问式调查后已经是下午三点，Sam看看表，和Dean又坐回他们的车上。  
“所以说是婚外情？有妇之夫和有夫之妇，哼嗯？”  
“倒是能解释他们杀了自己的配偶，但是自杀就……”  
“我们可没放过他们家的小角落，”Dean踩下油门，打着方向盘，“这案子真见鬼。”  
“或许是受到了什么刺激，也许被人怂恿？”Sam还在不愿放弃地猜测着各种可能性，“哦，等一下，我们好像经历过类似的案子，去年的情人节？”  
“裸体小天使大叔。”Dean拧着他的眉毛，“相信我，我忘不了。”  
Sam同情地看着他。  
“不管怎么说，现在我们得赶上表演时间。答案说不定就在那里。”  
当天下午的第二项活动是在停尸房围观白胡子法医剖开两个凶手的肚子把里面的脏器一件件地往外取。  
“看看，现在的人就是不能忍受平淡的生活。”法医一手握住Abby Lemos的心脏，用锋利的眼科剪剪断连着心脏的动脉和静脉管，接着小心地移出她的体腔。Abby的心脏破了个大口子，血凝固在里面，黑乎乎的一大块。  
“Clint Rettew一刀插进了她的心窝，God，这刀插得真深，她的心脏几乎破成了两半。Clint是左撇子，所以她心脏上的伤口是从右心室的前侧贯穿到左心室的后侧。”  
法医挪着步子走到另一架停尸台边，“Clint杀了她之后自己给自己的心脏也来了一刀，这刀从正面进入，切断了室间隔。”  
他取出Clint的心脏指着上面的大口子给兄弟俩示意。  
心脏上却没有他们希望看到的奇怪文字。  
“OK，总之他们的死就像你描述的那样，可以帮我们看看他们的尸体还有那些不太对的地方吗？呃，比如脑子是否还在，肠子里有没有奇怪的东西……”  
“你们在说什么可笑的事情。”  
“我们只是想知道一些细节。”Sam给白胡子法医一个亮晶晶的注视，他知道这能成功。  
果然，对方按照他们的要求把两具尸体的每个器官搜刮了一遍。  
“告诉过你的。”最后法医把那些器官收拾起来，缝合了刀口,小声地嘟囔了一句,"这辈子还没见过奇怪的尸体呢。"  
Dean耸耸肩，拍了拍Sam的后背，径自走出了门，Sam简单地和法医道了别，跟着Dean出了停尸间。  
“So,现在该做什么？”Dean四处游走的目光一般表示他开始失去耐性。  
“我不知道，但我们总要查清楚，你说过这里面肯定有些不对劲。”  
“对，我是说过，不如我们买一打啤酒回去查查资料？顺便搜索下神秘的Sean。”  
“听起来不错。”


	3. Chapter 3

他们的车驶进Summer Motel，时间还早，motel入口的霓虹招牌还没亮起来。回到房间没多久，Dean仰头喝掉了一瓶啤酒，看着在电脑面前专注的Sam，他勾起嘴角微微一笑，换了身衣服，反手在Sam的桌子上敲了两下。  
“Hey，你慢慢查，好好享受啤酒。”  
Sam抬起眼，以他对Dean的了解他预感到这家伙想干点别的坏事。  
“你要去哪?”他问。  
“噢，你说呢，当然是去了解当地文化。”Dean歪嘴坏笑。  
“那查资料呢？”  
“交给你了，兄弟。”Dean说着这话给了Sam一个byebye的手势，门在他离开之后'啪'地一声合上了。  
好极了!  
Sam在肚子里抱怨了一声。  
你永远也别想把Dean绑在资料面前，有啤酒也不能。Sam松了松领带 ，突然觉得他这副工作狂的样子蠢透了。他站起来，脱掉了身上的衣服进了浴室。  
他的心底里有心魔，现在他有一打独处的时间来对付它。  
夕照即将燃烧殆尽，暮色已现，他却不愿点亮灯。  
温热的水从头浇灌到他的脚跟，他用手往后拨着他半长的头发，把脸直接送到了花洒下面，水顺着他的脸往下流，叫他睁不开眼。  
“噢……”他张着嘴，声音被流水闷在嗓子里，他的鼻子不能呼吸，现下连嘴也不能用了，窒息感紧着他的肺，他要死了，他觉得他要死了，他的胸口在发痛，意识在模糊。  
等他终于承受不住的时候他避开了洗澡的热水，像刚被抢救过来的溺水者，大口地呼吸，很久很久以后当他快忘记他是进来洗澡的时候他才平静下来。  
天光沉了下去，最后一丝光亮也消失了，旅店窄小的浴室昏暗得看不清镜子，他抹了一把脸上的水，他的脸在刚才的折腾中烧得通红。水淋在他的肩上，他的臂弯，他的胸膛上，他的两腿间，从温热到温和再到冰凉。  
他没在弄干净他自己，而是在气恼着什么，想要摆脱那些东西，可惜他败得彻底。  
“Castiel。”他喘着气让自己靠着墙，用这种幼稚的姿势躲开凉水。  
如果可以的话，他宁愿选择回去迷恋恶魔之血。  
排水系统糟心透了，脱离他脑袋的几根头发丝在地漏的附近和污水一起荡漾着。  
“Castiel是Dean的…”  
他对自己说到。  
“Dean的守护天使。”  
他见过Castiel看他哥哥的眼神，纯净的，闪着光的，温柔的，复杂的，渴望的。他了解那眼神里的含义，更胜过不解风情的Dean。  
在他们一起挣扎着挨过天启之前，他选择不去拆穿它，选择无视它。  
可现在，他视而不见的那些东西正用一种残忍的方式提醒着他。  
Castiel是Dean的。他为他堕天，利刃因他而舞，荣光为他而亮。  
一直都是这样，甚至于他们都习惯到麻木。  
Sam关掉了水闸，湿漉漉地拖着步子走出浴室。  
他用一块大浴巾草草擦干了自己，穿上他的衣物躺倒在床上。  
房间里唯一的光来自他的笔记本电脑，那光苍白又尖锐，孤孤单单地在角落里生气。  
Sam抓过他扔在床头的手机，翻了翻里面的内容。  
Dean没有给他电话，其他人也没有。  
Castiel的名字从通讯录的列表里蹦了出来，那是他找不到他们的时候用过的手机号。Sam咽了口口水，他的心在尖声跳着，他快要停止反抗了，他就要被淹没了，这感觉痛苦又甜蜜，Jess之后他再不曾品味过。  
Summer Motel外面五颜六色的霓虹灯光透过窗玻璃照进来，映花了他的脸。  
他热得难受，他想见Castiel。噢，他想得要命。  
"Castiel，"他盯着天花板，盯着对面的墙，"我想见你。"  
"听着，事情有点奇怪…我需要见你…这很重要，"他舔舔嘴继续补充，"很重要。"  
然后他的眼来回寻找，再然后他失望了…  
"该死的，Castiel!!我说了很重要!"  
隔壁开房的情侣这个点就已经腻歪在床上，朦胧不清的叫床声穿透了不具备隔音功能的墙。机器单调的运行声让这个房间的寂寞就像是在发抖。  
“呵…”Sam灌了一口啤酒，龇着牙轻声笑着，原本构想的那些好理由一个没派上用场。  
我们查不出案子，觉得和天使有关。  
看看我，我有什么不对劲，是不是被女巫下了咒。  
不然为什么会梦见你，为什么会梦见……  
你浑身赤裸地被压在我躺的这张床上，Dean摁着你的手。  
事实是他根本不用摁，你很温顺，你的手被他固定在头顶上方，他完全不用使劲。  
Sam的手在摩挲着他的裤腿，他咬着牙，喘息着，心脏在砰砰跳着。  
他顶开你的双腿，你顺从地看着他，蓝色的眼睛里除了包容看不见其他。  
那双眼放佛就在眼前，Sam觉得自己正在看着它们。他的手解开了自己的裤子，顺着松开的地方摸进去。  
他应该要去外面找个姑娘，应该要去不管叫什么名字都好的破酒吧加入Dean的猎艳行动。  
无论做什么，都不该是在这里，躺在小碎花的床上想着他哥哥和一个天使的性交自慰。  
哦，Castiel。Sam闭上了眼。  
你的唇齿在打着颤，在他挺身进入的时候你全身都在抖着，腰背绷得紧紧的。  
然后他俯下身亲吻你的脸，你没在笑，这比笑愉悦得多的碰触，你不知道该作何反应。  
他的阴茎在他环握住的手里逐渐膨胀，像块烧红的烙铁，他粗鲁又用力地对待它。他的指尖划过敏感带，快感沿着神经一路上延，他很快沉浸在里面，眼神变得迷离。  
你的啜泣声回荡着，终于你完全张开了双腿，承受了他在你体内的横冲直撞。  
Sam的嘴大张着，喘着粗气，汗珠子在他的额头上显现，他的前胸背后都湿透了，底裤里是淌出的前液。  
终于他攀到了最顶端，他压低了声音叫喊着Castiel的名字。他的脊背弓起来，阴茎在手里抖着，他射了出来，满手都是。  
接着他瘫软了身体，从喉头的深处哼出一声自我嘲讽的讥笑。  
没多久他睡了过去，等不到操作的电脑还在呼呼地喘着。  
离Sam的床不远的地方，那个木雕装饰物的旁边，Castiel把手放在风衣的口袋里，低垂着眼看着他，脸上挂着一如既往的凝重神情。


	4. Chapter 4

夜色越发浓烈，空气里泛着潮味，乌云压境，晚风吹着他的软发。Sam的手松松地插在咖啡色外套的口袋里，踌躇不安地打量这个夜。   
雨快要来了，白亮的闪电后面跟着沉闷的雷鸣。他在空气里闻到泥土的陈腐和雨的气息。   
Summer旅店107号的门牌黑黝黝的，像金属沾了锈。偶尔在闪电的布置下投射出斜方形的阴影。   
他深深吸了一口气，他知道房门虚掩着，也知道有着什么在门后等着他，就像预感到的那样。   
比如碎花床上的两个人。   
门开了一条缝，他看见熟悉的木雕装饰物后面，原本只够承受一个人的床被震得摇摇欲坠，吱吱呀呀的声音撞击着他的耳。   
场景熟悉得有些过分了。他摇摇头，甚至有些不愿意去面对。   
然后雨声响了起来，窸窸窣窣的，再到哗啦啦啦地连成一片。房间里难堪的声音都被盖住了，他还在门口踟蹰。   
该死的这梦就是不愿意放过自己。他攥紧了拳头，挑了挑他细细的眉。   
Sam Winchester不太愿意去面对这个虚幻的故事。Castiel在他的心里落地生根，他不知道原因，此刻却愿意去追求他想要的东西。这里开始让他觉得恶心，无论如何，他是决定要打碎它了。   
门在他的蛮力之下摔在墙壁上，声音足够盖过哗啦啦的雨。   
里面像一个温暖甜蜜的窝，Sam闯了进去，他准备开口打断他的哥哥，却突然注意到这次他看到的那宽阔了许多的后背显然不是Dean的。   
他停住了，停住了叫喊，停住了动作，某种程度上，连心跳都停住了。   
床上的Castiel被一条细细的黑皮带塞住了嘴，他认得那皮带，在Castiel的手探索他灵魂的时候那皮带曾被他咬在口中。他可以感觉到Castiel的叫喊，尽管他根本听不见。似乎是知道他的来临，把Castiel压在身下的“他自己”转过头来，对着他咧嘴笑了，闪电在这个时候落下来，就像劈在房间的窗户上，刹那间雪亮的一道白光，那脸在他的眼前疯狂地扭曲着。   
Sam惊叫了一声，从睡梦中睁开了眼。   
天还黑着，他的眼珠子四下乱转。笔记本的盖子不知什么时候被合上了，motel的招牌灯肯定是坏了，窗外正下着一场大雨，没有闪电和雷鸣，雨滴们在摸黑下坠。   
他的哥哥一身酒气，趴在他边上的小床里一动不动。没有姑娘来过的痕迹，他有点好奇Dean今夜的遭遇。不过他还是很感激他的哥哥没有一夜未归，这给了他不少安慰。   
他侧着身子，盯着他哥哥看，看了很久，没有睡也没起身，这时候他想着说不定他真的该问问Castiel他究竟犯了什么病。   
凌晨时分他的手机叫了起来，顺带吵醒了睡下没多久的Dean。   
Dean不爽地嘟囔着几句抱怨，把脑袋埋得更深。Sam接起电话，没和另一端的人讲上几句就急匆匆地推了推Dean。   
“警局出事了，Dean。Noel Wilton死了。”


	5. Chapter 5

烦人的雨没有因为他们的需要停歇，躲进Impala的时候，他们的上身都湿了一片，领子里面冰冰的，潮潮的，贴着皮肤叫人怪不舒服的。  
沿街没有一辆来往的车，所有的门都紧闭着，原本颜色鲜艳的小镇在日照来临前灰蒙蒙的。鉴于Dean半睁着他沉甸甸的眼皮还吵着要到警局继续睡的状况，Sam没敢让他开车。  
转过两个静悄悄的双车道，雨还是没停下，到了警局门口，Sam对着内后视镜整理了他的仪表，把被雨水打湿的一缕缕的头发都别到了耳后。他们下了车，这次来接待他们的是一个高个子的警员。  
“Tyler Jeffries,”Sam看着他的警徽，询问他，“发生什么了？”  
“昨晚是Noel和我值班，在这小地方无非就是看着犯人，看看监控一类的事。大约三点的时候来了一个人，Noel看他的样子很奇怪，问他有什么事，他也不回答。这些都是Noel后来和我说的，那个时候我并不在。”  
Tyler Jeffries的嗓音有些发哑，说不好是因为夜里的折腾还是心里的难过。  
“等一下，Noel说他的样子奇怪，是怎么回事？”Sam边问他，边揪了下还在揉眼睛的Dean。  
“我回去的时候Noel和那人正打作一团，我正准备上去分开他们，那人使劲砸了Noel的头，然后跑进了后面的拘留室，我扶起Noel，他的头出了点血。我们一起赶到拘留室的区域，那人正在砸锁，我看到他脸上的表情，说不好，给我的感觉就是这人疯了。我掏出枪勒令他停止动作，可是他一抬手打死了Noel。这时我才发现Noel的枪在他手里。”说到这里，Tyler的脸抽搐着，他的眼眶湿了，此刻正在心里懊悔没有直接打死凶手。  
“我很抱歉，接着呢？”  
“我射杀了他，子弹进了他的心脏。”Tyler颓丧的脸预示着接下来他会面对的一摊子破事，其中还包括Noel的葬礼。  
Sam拍拍他的肩膀，和打着大哈欠的Dean走进一片狼藉的警局。Dean这时候也醒得差不多了，喝光了其他人给他递过的黑咖啡。  
Noel Wilton办公的桌子上，年历还端正地摆在那，几沓没有封皮的资料下面露出一角有关饮食养生的杂志。他的桌子移动了一点位置，是在打斗中被撞过的。电话侧过身子，听筒摔在桌缘，听筒线伸得老长。几滴中速撞击造成的血迹在地砖上被鞋印子破坏了形状。  
旁边资料柜上的书都躺在了地上，一本旧版的《Crime Scene Investigations》在此劫难中散了页。  
他们跨过这些，往里间继续走。  
在连接办公室和拘留室之间的走道，Noel留下了一滩血，他的尸体已经被运走了，那血没有方向感，应该是他倒地后流出来的。他的身体很厚，在血迹的中间留住了一块空白。  
“Well，”Dean默默地绕过Noel最后躺过的地方，走到另一块有血的地方，招呼Sam，“别发呆了，来看看凶手。”  
凶手的尸体还在那，但是拍照应该已经结束了，本来人就寥寥无几的警局这会儿一个人都没在附近，警局外面拉上了黄色的警戒线，警长和他的手下正在那里应付当地的媒体。  
拘留室的门上有一块粉末状的血迹，是凶手中枪时留下来的。拘留室里面的人这时候也都被带了出去，兄弟俩倒是没注意这些，只是在尸体旁蹲下的时候扯了扯裤腿。  
这是个很年轻的凶手，头发剪得短短的，皮肤是一种死灰色。他身上没有任何表明身份的证件或者信用卡，警局的人也没在指纹库里搜到他的信息。  
“什么时候验尸的活也轮到我们了？”  
“我也不太清楚为什么会把凶手的尸体留给我们。也许是我们要求要看异常的东西，现下这个不知道哪里跑出来的人才是最异常的。”  
“这个尸体很新鲜。”Dean不满地嘟起嘴。  
“没有尖牙。”他检查了口腔。  
“没有手刀。”他检查了四肢。  
“有的话他肯定得在搏斗中用上。我觉得这就是个普通的人。”Sam打断了他。  
“噢，等一下。”Dean留意到那人的衬衫扣子松了三个，他抓住那件黑斜纹衬衫的衣领往两边一扯，凶手死灰色的胸膛暴露了出来，上面有几道淡红色的伤痕，不仔细看很容易就被忽略了。  
“你觉得这像什么？”Dean叫过Sam，问他。  
“说不好……”Sam检查着凶手的灰夹克，说这话的时候他刚好从里侧一个隐秘的口袋里翻出一张收据。收据来自一家连锁干洗店，热敏打印机印出来的字被磨得厉害，只有一个签字笔签出的名字还保存得比较完整，Sam看了眼那个名字，心下顿时一片明朗。  
“Sean Heidi，看起来我们找到了那个Sean。”  
“所以是那个Sean。”  
“他甚至都不是本镇的人。”  
“他是来找Susan Chaisson的。”  
“不清楚。”Sam突然觉得有点胸闷，他抓到了什么，在他的脑海里，可是那东西像条滑溜溜的鱼，抓住它的困难倒是次要的，更主要的，他的内心深处在排斥着他的发现。  
等他再回眼看那个凶手死灰色的胸膛时，他叹了一口气，但是Dean先他一步叫了出来。  
“该死的，这是天使文，虽然淡得要命。我觉得我们在对付一只小鸟人。哈，Susan的情人，一个年纪比我还轻的家伙。”  
“我有点不明白，”Sam的心里还存着一丝疑惑，“我们之前检查过的尸体可没出现这些东西。”  
“你认为我们的方向错了？”  
"不，我的意思是，这里面也许还有意想不到的事情。"  
Sam盯着尸体上的那些天使文，它们弯弯曲曲的，像猫抓过的痕迹，在心脏的枪伤处断开了。他想起上次的那个案子，那对男女的心脏上弯曲的天使文，但是现下他们没有办法取出Sean的心脏看个仔细。  
“Dean，我们应该去看看Susan。至少得知道她去过什么地方，是怎么认识这个外乡人的。”  
“哦，好极了，因为我刚刚得知，”Dean摇了摇他的手机，“她进了医院，并且，她的心脏病发作了。”  
这样他们急冲冲地从那个死了一个警员和一个凶犯的警局走了出来，迈着大步上了他们的车。Dean一旋钥匙，引擎咔哒咔哒地响个不停。  
“Susan Chaisson有心脏病？”Sam边问边扣上他的安全带。  
“我不知道，你来告诉我。说不定给她做心脏纹身的那位下手太重了。”  
“Dean，我总是觉得有哪里不对劲。一个丘比特为什么突然会把原本是一对的人拆开然后把这家的男主人和那家的女主人拴在一起。这完全不符合常理。”  
“唯一合理的解释，Sammy。他疯了。”  
Sam侧脸看了眼Dean，他的眉头皱得厉害。  
去医院的路Sam没走过，在过一个弯道的时候，他看见一间装饰成粉红色的俱乐部，门口挂着两个举着弓箭的小天使。  
显然Dean也看到了那个俱乐部，但是Sam注意到他只是往那方向瞟了一眼，似乎在表示自己的不感兴趣。  
“我还没问你，你昨晚过得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，就那样。你懂得，姑娘们。”Dean腾出一只手挠了挠头发，他的眼神忽闪忽闪的，在有意回避这个话题。  
“你是不是……”Sam的好奇心被他的这种反应充分挑了起来，“被拒绝了？”  
“wow，怎么可能。你以为你在和谁说话。”  
“那该怎么解释你回motel过夜？别告诉我你是良心发现才回来的。”  
“好吧，Sammy。”Dean垂着眼，或许是因为Sam不常过问他乱七八糟的夜店经历，他觉得偶尔聊一下这个也无所谓。  
“我坐了挺久的，当然，喝了不少。有几次，差不多要成功了，可是我不知道她们为什么又走开了。最后我见到一个姑娘，看上去喝醉了，她拉着我要我去她家陪她，咳。”  
Dean顿了一下，然后继续说。  
“相信我，我当时没什么想法了，只是夜深了，想把那姑娘送回去。可当我到了她家，哦，我真不想讲这个，她的父亲……”  
“她的父亲？她多大了，Dean？”听到这里，Sam忍不住问他。  
“呃，我不清楚，我喝了酒后看她大概有20岁。”  
Sam乐出了声。  
“嘿，不能给点同情吗？”Dean看到他在笑，也忍不住笑了，边笑还边表示对Sam的不满，“我可是被她父亲用猎枪赶出了五里地。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！！你的表情肯定很精彩！”Sam想象着Dean的狼狈，肆无忌惮地大声嘲笑他。  
“对，你就乐吧。”Dean愤愤不平地一踩刹车，他们到了。


	6. Chapter 6

Susan Chaisson尽管没有什么威胁性，但毕竟是个警方管制下的犯人，她本来被安排在有女警守卫的普通病房，在Winchester兄弟来探视的这会儿，她正在ICU接受抢救。  
“她怎么样了？”Dean问那个陪同的女警。  
“很难说。”亚麻色头发的女警简单回了他。  
透过隔离玻璃，他们看到主治医生在用除颤器挽救Susan的心律。  
“她是什么时候进的医院？”Sam问道。  
“凌晨那件事之后，”女警淡淡地叙述给他们听，声音里一点感情都没有，“杀了Noel的无名氏倒在拘留室的走道里，我们把拘留室里的人临时转移到镇上的一家教改所，Susan Chaisson被带出拘留室的时候看了一眼那个无名氏的尸体就晕了过去。不久前她醒了过来，在知道那个无名氏死了以后就成这样了。”  
“看来她认识那个无名氏。”Dean陈述着他已知的事实。  
说完他转过脸，小声地对Sam说：“情人死了……”  
他的态度里调侃的成分占了大多数，Sam却有点不能接受。  
他见过Susan Chaisson眼里的那光，见过她对那个叫Sean Heidi的渴望。也许他们都是受害者，根本无意爱上对方，可是事实在让人错愕的同时也掺杂了过多的伤感。  
于是Sam微微颔首，保持了沉默。ICU里那些医生还在做各种措施，Susan的心律在稳定没多久之后又开始了室颤。这时候Sam突然就想起了Castiel。环绕着天使荣光的强大的Castiel，轻轻地把手抵在人类的额上，救回了一个又一个生命。  
如果Castiel在这里，Sam觉得他会请求他拯救ICU里的Susan，生理方面的，以及心理方面的。不为别的，只是Sam不愿多看她那副被爱折磨的模样。  
可惜Castiel不在。Sam默默地叹息。  
心电仪器的屏幕上，Susan的心律已经维持一条平整的直线达几分钟之久了。医生们对视着摇摇头，宣读了死亡时间，然后护士们手脚麻利地拆除她身上的那些维生管子。  
“太糟了。”Dean也没心情说其他的话，他和Sam走了进去，拿出FBI的证件对护士们说明他们的身份。  
她们很快让开了，把仍躺在护理床上的Susan留给了他们。  
简陋的病号服在她身上看起来特别的大，几分钟前还往她身体里滴注的药品因为某个护士忘记关上的阀门在自由落体。就是这样一间普通的ICU病房，Susan Chaisson正在经历她的死亡过程。  
先是心脏，然后是脑细胞，各种脏器，几天后当她的表皮细胞不再分裂，她身上的所有一切都将不再存有生命。和初生一样，死亡也是静悄悄的。  
Sam盯着她合上的双眼和那深陷的眼窝看了一会儿，解开了她的病号服。  
猫爪印似的痕迹浮现在她的左胸上，正好是心脏的位置。  
“Bingo.”兴许是被Sam的情绪感染到了，Dean的这句话说的很小声。  
尽管他们认为那是天使文，但是还是愿意等待验尸的结果。Susan生前签署过捐献尸体的文件，她的尸检在这个医院里由几名实习生完成。  
Winchester兄弟要了几张照片。照片到手的时候，他们看到了Susan心脏上的痕迹。  
足够下结论了。


	7. Chapter 7

“我们把Cass找来，给他看看这堆破玩意，让他来处理这事。”Dean坐在房间的桌前，两条腿搭在笔记本电脑的旁边。Sam则傻站在他的边上，手里捏着一支笔。  
“Dean，我觉得我们还有一些疑点，比如说为什么Rettew和Lemos的身上没有那些天使文，还有Susan的心脏病，一支丘比特的箭是不太可能造成心脏病的。”  
“对，对，我们有很多疑点，这正是我们需要Cass的地方。”Dean自己不知道，他脸上的表情看起来挺兴奋的，这让他直接忽略了Sam含有猫腻的劝阻。  
“好吧……”Sam勉强附和了他，眼神却闪烁不定。他希望拖延Dean召唤Castiel因为他担心着Castiel会知道些什么并透露给Dean，尤其是关于他的那点想法，而现在的他还没想好要怎么应付这个。  
Dean留意不到这些，他摆了个‘认真’的表情，眨眨他的绿眼睛，对着空气开始祈祷。  
"Cass，我们这里有个天使案件，我需要你的帮助。"  
说完这句他扭着脖子环顾了下四周。  
"拜托，Cass，我知道你很忙，但是…"  
"Hello，Dean。Sam。"  
那个熟悉的，有点点低哑的声音在他的身后响了起来，打断了他的话。  
Dean的嘴角不经意勾起个浅浅的弧度，他却又要闭上眼，装出一副不悦的样子。  
"下次帮我个忙，不要出现在我背后。"  
“哦，我会注意的。”Castiel拖着步子走到他的面前，他的头发还是那么凌乱，叫他看上去永远都是风尘仆仆的，他的眉尖蹙着，用那副万年不变的呆呆的表情略微低着头好让自己的视线放在Dean的身上，毫无光泽的唇发着皱。  
“我们遇到了一个丘比特，看看这，”Dean把照片上的心脏指给他看，“你应该可以看出来这是谁的涂鸦吧？”  
“抱歉，我不能。”Castiel盯着那张照片轻轻摇了摇头，“他们的数量太多了，就算是天使，不是每个我都有机会了解的，更何况是小天使。”  
“但是，嘿，Cass，呃……”Sam在这时插了句嘴，但是一张口，他却发现难以继续。  
在这之前他一直顾虑着Castiel会发现他的不对劲，可另外一个他没考虑到的问题现在看起来却严重的多。  
他没想过单是这样面对着Castiel他就能有这么激动的情绪。  
他喘了一口气，心颤得厉害，这个停顿间隔得太久了，Dean好奇地转过头看他。  
为了避免让他们看出他内心的活动，Sam咬咬牙，眼睛盯着地板，简单明快地问出他的问题。  
“你能抓住他对吧？像上次那样。”  
“我可以做到。”Castiel飞快地看了他一眼，尽管是个肯定的答案，可他的眼神却很复杂。  
“那就行了。”Dean对这个答案相当满意，“我们什么时候开始？”  
“是要现在？还是我们到一个比较……浪漫的场所？”Sam试探地问道。  
“现在？”Castiel露出一个迷茫的表情，他的目光从Sam的胸前扫过，又落回到Dean的脸上，嘴微启着，却没往下说。  
Dean眯起了眼睛，直勾勾地与他的天使对视着，他敏锐的神经在告诉他，Castiel这反应有点不太对劲。  
“对不起，恐怕现在不行，”Castiel垂下眼，声音里带着歉意，“Raphael刚刚杀了我两个手下，我得走了。”  
他掩饰得十分差，Sam能看得到他慌慌张张的痕迹。  
不到一秒，他消失得无影无踪，几声扑啦啦的翅膀扑腾声就像是在扇他们的脸。  
"该死的，Cass!!"遭受拒绝之后，Dean的怒气全都堆在脸上，"对!操你自己去!"  
Sam的唇动了动，和Dean不同，他只是感到失望。但过了一会儿，他又有种不知名的兴奋。  
他一直在注意着Castiel，他盯着他的脸看，而Castiel却没有回看他。他回想起Castiel对他那躲闪的目光，很快就想到了原因。  
Castiel在躲着他，这才是为什么他会匆匆离去。意识到这一点，Sam的心里涌起一种难以形容的冲动。  
“Dean，现在怎么办？”  
“哦能怎么办！那混蛋拍拍屁股就走了，我们两个，完全没有抓捕丘比特的经验……等等，”Dean似乎想起了什么，他拿起手机，一边找号码一边对Sam说道，“Bobby上个礼拜找到一本关于小天使的书，他和我提起过，但那时候我在看…，总之我没注意，我找他确认一下。”  
Sam点点头，尽管现在他的注意力根本没半点放在这个案子上。  
“Bobby，上次你说过……什么？好，但是……知道了，我们马上回去。”  
Dean打电话的表情在告诉Sam，Bobby有了新发现，而且，看起来比他们的案子重要的多。果然，Dean一挂断电话就对他说道：“Bobby找到炼狱的线索了。我们得回去一趟，顺便翻翻他找到的那本书。”  
“可是，我们不知道这里会再发生什么……”  
“……”Sam这句说辞倒是没有那么大的倾向性，只是Dean在思考了一会儿之后，下了他期望的决定，“你说的对，Sam，我一个人去足够了。你留下，说不定那混蛋天使良心发现还会回来，到时候别放走他。”  
然后他拿起车钥匙和一袋零食。  
“等等，Dean，你要现在走吗？”  
“你说呢？”Dean回过头，冲他眨了眨眼，“你不会没有我的陪伴不敢过夜吧？Sammy。”  
“哈。”Sam笑了，他想起很早很早以前年幼的他拽着Dean的衣角不让他出门那事，那时候他用了这样的烂借口。  
“当然不，呃……see you.”  
Dean没回他，只是挑挑眉毛，嘴角往上勾了勾。  
外头阳光正足，Dean眯起了他的绿眼睛，脚步轻快地走向他的黑美人。


	8. Chapter 8

房间有点凌乱，他们换下的西服都还没收，放热水壶的小桌子上还有几块啃了一半掉了一桌渣子的饼干。Sam从里面挑了块相对完整的，坐到电脑前边嚼着边翻看打开的几个网页。  
而他的心却没在看那上面的文字或者图片。  
他把手从鼠标上放了下来，慢慢攥紧了拳头。他在装着镇定，可笑的是没人在这里当他的观众。他没想过Dean会离开，他对他的离开感到既狂喜却又惧怕不已。口渴，这是他现在的感觉。干涩难咽的饼干在刺激他的喉咙，更深层次的东西则加剧了这种感觉。欲望啃噬着他的神经，又麻又痒。他想着他应该设个圈套，把Castiel诱过来，困住他，向他问问自己的情况，哦不，hell，去他妈的自己的情况，他才不想管。当你在渴了的时候，你只会想喝水而不是想着搞清楚是因为太久没喝水还是因为吃太咸而口渴。  
Sam站起身，缓缓走到墙边，贴着墙，这样他好面对着床和桌子之间那块相对大的空间。  
Dean没给他留多少装备，他手边只有他的刀，连圣油都没有。他不知道没有圣油他是否有精力去支付一场抓捕天使的行动，但他不打算考虑这么多了。  
在深吸一口气以后，他觉得自己准备好了。  
"Cass，"他皱起眉对着空气说道，尽量让他听起来很像那么回事，"我知道你很忙，但是这是关于Dean的，他有麻烦了，挺严重的，他需要你。"  
"Dean怎么了？"在他这句话的最后一个字刚落音的时候，Castiel出现在他的面前。  
在四下扫了一眼只有他们两个的房间后，天使问出了第二个问题：“Dean在哪儿?"  
Sam的嘴角往上挑起了个弧度，“呵，不得不说，这招对你真是有效。”  
“你在欺骗我。”Castiel的眼神飞快地掠过Sam的脸，而后聚焦在他右边的空气中，看起来心不在焉的，“为什么？”  
慢慢地走近他，就像在接近一个猎物。在召唤Castiel之前，Sam在心里预演过很多次，真正做的时候，他发现他比想象中来的平静得多。  
“你知道些什么，对不对，关于我。”他的心沉得很深很深，他的脚步也稳重得像一只猫。  
“Sam，你的问题我无能为力。”Castiel没看他，视线在Sam的胸膛略下一点的地方乱窜。  
“所以你知道我有什么问题，对吗？”这回离得很近了，他们之间只有半截胳膊那么远，Castiel却往后退了一步。  
“我，我没有办法。”他低着头看地板，眼神闪烁不定。  
“不要紧的，Cass，我不在乎你能不能解决我的问题，但你在逃避着我，你不敢面对我，没错，就像现在这样。”  
Sam的话说的很慢，嗓音低哑得像把大提琴。  
“Sam，我没有……”似乎是在有意否认，Castiel抬起头，慌乱的眼睛却正好撞上Sam火辣辣的视线。  
“你有。上次你来的时候我就发现了。你匆忙地走开，但是，你得告诉我真话，你那唧唧喳喳的天使电台并没有响，对吗？”Sam看着他，一语戳破了他的谎言。  
“……你没可能听见。”迟疑一会儿，Castiel说道。  
“对，我听不见，”Sam点点头，目光却犀利如刀，“但是我知道的，Castiel，我知道撒谎的样子。”  
Castiel的眼垂得更低了，他想就这样逃掉，但是不论他怎么做，Sam都发现了他撒的谎。像任何他感到窘迫的时候那样，他抓了下自己的脖子，然后尝试着逃避这个话题。  
“Sam，我说过了，我无能为力。”  
Castiel白皙的脖颈上被他抓出了两道浅浅的抓痕，Sam的目光就停留在那里。他的理智也像被抓过了似的，舌尖在蠢蠢欲动，此刻他非常想知道Castiel尝起来是什么味道的。  
他伸出一只手，抓住了Castiel的袖子。  
“Cass，我说过的，我不需要你来告诉我我出了什么问题，也不需要你去找出原因，把这问题解决。我现在是有一个问题，但不是你说的那个。我现在这个问题是关于你的。”  
Castiel一脸困惑地看着他。  
“我需要你，Cass。现在。”Sam认真地看着他的脸，一字一句地说。  
“Sam，我必须告诉你，"Castiel犹豫了一下，"你的感觉不是对的。你中了丘比特的箭，而且对象恐怕是，我。所以才会有那种…想法。我们应该去找那个让你中箭的丘比特，希望他能够撤销他射出的箭。但是他们的数量太多了，我不知道我们要找到什么时候。”  
原来是这样。Sam总算搞清了他的那堆情感来自何处。他以为这真相会是个惊涛骇浪，至少也会像颗石子在他心里激起波纹，但，什么也没有。  
“Sam?”  
“好吧，就算如此，"回过神的Sam点点头接受了Castiel的说法，手上却没有放松分毫，"爱上你也是件非常棒的事。”  
Castiel没想到Sam会这么说，他错愕地望着Sam，Sam眼里的光和热却烤着他的脸。

 

 

插图by[ringquesse](http://www.movietvslash.com/space-uid-317170.html)

 


	9. Chapter 9

在离Summer Motel五公里远的加油站，Dean停了下来。他走到加油站附带的便利店，先把掏空了的零食袋扔进垃圾桶，再买了三块蛋糕和几瓶饮用水。最后他给Impala加了油，尽管根据他之前的经验，剩的那些油足够他开到Bobby的安全屋，但是过了这里，一路上都不会有加油的地方，他不想冒险。做完这些之后，他坐在车盖上拧开一瓶水，打算休息几分钟再继续十几个小时的车程。  
可是等到他看到一个身材酷似模特的美人走进便利店，他就不那么想了。  
赶路比较重要，但是如果能搭讪一个美人……Dean荡漾的表情出卖了他的心理。  
把那瓶水一饮而尽，他再次走向了便利店。  
“不——”一声凄厉的惨叫在这时响了起来，Dean愣了一下，手扣在腰间的枪上，推开了便利店的玻璃门。  
给他结账的店员不见了，店里的监控系统被毁得一塌糊涂。货架却还整齐地摆着，阻挡着他的视线。  
Dean慢慢地掏出枪，放低身体，往他看不见的货架与货架之间摸过去。  
跨步，迅速地转身，举起枪。  
他看到那个美人和店员双双倒在血泊中，她的脑袋磕在摆放货物的铁架子边缘，牙具和血洒了一地。那店员就倒在她身上，手里还握着水果刀的塑料刀柄。  
“真见鬼。”Dean不敢松懈，他举着枪把窄小的便利店走了个遍。  
没有其他人的踪迹。  
Dean叹了口气，走到店员和那美人旁边，把他们翻过身，检查他们的伤。  
美人的黑缎短裙下精光闪闪的，Dean伸手过去，摸出了一柄天使之刃。  
他被搞糊涂了，不明白这里发生了什么。  
又是一个天使？他看着那个拉丁裔的美女，她的后背被刺了个大洞，眼没有完全闭上，Dean还能看得到她琥珀色的虹膜。除此之外，他什么也看不出来。  
他听到的那句叫喊似乎是个男声，可他不能肯定是那个店员的。店员被他摆在了另一边，他发现他还有脉搏，但是弱得很。Dean解开了他的衣服，小巧的水果刀似乎刺坏了他的静脉，血在不停地渗出来。他活不久了。  
很快，在Dean勉强能看清他胸口上除开那些血之外还有几个歪歪扭扭的天使文的时候，他的眼睑动了动，就再没有生命迹象了。  
“噢，Holy Crap。”Dean咬咬牙，这个破案子正在冲击他的底线。但他没回去找Sam，而是拍了几张照片，擦掉他可能留下的指纹，一踩油门向Bobby家飞驰而去。  
先去Bobby那里了解炼狱的最新资料，然后再看看要怎么收拾这个恶劣的下等天使。不过无论这件事怎么结束，都要找Castiel算账！  
他愤愤不平地想着，将车速又上调了十码。


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel身边的氛围永远是深沉的，和他一贯紧锁的眉头保持了无可救药的一致性。他的身上很少带有人类熟知的气味，除了当他喝醉酒的时候能闻到的水果熟透之后的甜酵味。可这时候的Castiel没喝醉酒，他闻起来像海，或者像云朵，像清晨的露珠，像雪地的青松，Sam说不上来，最后只能放弃他的联想。   
整个房间倒是充斥着他们兄弟俩相似的体味和旅店惯用的廉价清洁剂的味道，还有另外一种超出嗅觉范围的，叫人浑身燥热的情色味。   
太阳正在西沉，天色暗下了一半，光线暧昧得很。   
Sam的手仍揪着Castiel的袖子。他的眉眼放得低低的，在凝视着Castiel的唇。那两瓣唇干涩苍白，仅仅泛起淡淡的粉色。   
Castiel的脸有点烧，细嫩的耳廓泛着潮红。他的眼神仍然游移不定，一定程度上暴露了他内心的局促不安。   
Sam靠了过去，靠得很慢，很慢……Castiel的能量块可是满格的，Sam知道他的做法和接近一只野生动物没什么区别，Castiel说不定会揍他，或者更糟，直接消失。他可不想那样。   
等他终于靠得足够近了，超出一般朋友的距离了，他欣喜地发现Castiel没有拒绝他。   
这让他大胆地拖过Castiel的袖子，抱住了他。   
现在他们的视野里只剩下了彼此的脸，Sam的心狂跳着，睫毛在不停地闪动，喘息在他们之间交换了一个轮回。   
Castiel的唇动了动，像是要说什么，Sam没让他说出口，抚摸着他的侧脸吻上了他。   
那唇比Sam想象中来得更温软可口，但是触感却要打一个折扣，它太干了。Sam舔吮着那唇，用舌头和律液润着它。   
"嗯…"Castiel没说出的话变成了一个单音在他们的口腔里融化。他在Dean收藏的‘故事片’里见过吻的细节，但他没被这样吻过。Sam的舌头在慢慢移近他的内里，在轻轻舔他的牙齿拨弄着他的唇舌。Castiel有点不适应，就像在学习一样新的东西，他回忆着他看过的吻戏，主动含住了Sam湿热的舌尖。   
Sam的身体为此触动了一下，他惊喜得差点破坏了这个吻。Castiel的眼闭着，睫毛轻碰着下眼睑，表情和他吮吸的动作一样专心。   
倒是Sam快承受不住这种刺激。Castiel让他联想到不好的画面，他原本已经微微勃起的□□在这刺激下变得硬挺肿胀。天使的主动触动了他脑内的疯狂因素，他想要Castiel给他口交。天，他已经在幻想着他的性器被Castiel艰难地含在口中的样子。而他不得不用尽力气把那念头暂时压制下去。   
时间还早，他应该要一步一步来。   
Sam扯开Castiel的风衣，顺着他的衬衫下摆伸进去，用他宽厚的手掌点燃那点皮肉。Castiel的皮肤干燥又温热，当Sam的手来到他胸前的凸起时，他的皮肤抖得厉害。Sam不知道作为一个天使是否能在性爱的过程中获得快感，Castiel可清楚得很。   
现在，乳头被Sam揉捏发硬的Castiel敏感得像吃过性兴奋药的处子。他在往后退，想要摆脱Sam的手，但是嘴里还不肯放弃Sam的舌头。他不知道什么时候可以结束这个吻，因为Sam并没有要结束的意思。   
他再退一步，就到了床边，Sam抽出了自己的舌头。   
“哈…Sam…”Castiel打算问问Sam他要做些什么，再告诫他不要用手玩弄他的乳尖。但Sam给他的刺激太大了，他浑身颤抖着根本说不出完整的句子就被脸上写满了情欲的Sam推上了床铺。   
Sam压了上来，粗鲁地扯掉他衬衫最下面的那几颗扣子。他的衬衫和贴身的背心被掀了上去，深蓝色的领带横在他的脖子上。他没想过Sam的唇舌会来他的胸前，若说之前只是单纯的刺激，现在就近乎羞耻了。   
他的乳尖被含着，被湿热的舌头舔弄着，吮吸着。Sam的一只手摁着他的肩膀，另一只手在他的身上摩挲。他清楚地感到一阵燥热沿着他的神经往下体而去，让他想要被碰触却又害怕这种感觉。他大口喘着，像条搁浅的鱼。Sam的触摸暖烘烘的，没多久他发现他的衣服已经被脱去了，皱巴巴地垫在他的身下。然后是Sam的手，在他的腰线上徘徊，有点痒，但比起他迅速充血的地方，这点痒不算什么。他的脑子里充满了来自身体各处的反应，细致又清晰 ，终于他发觉Sam那只粗糙宽厚的大手解开了他的西裤，伸进棉质内裤的里面，一把握住了他的□□。   
“唔……”被人抓住了最脆弱的部分，Castiel想要叫喊，但又控制着自己把那羞耻的声音咽了下去。他已经勃起了，在Sam的手中变得更硬更热。   
他看见Sam嘴角带起的弧度，生硬地把头扭向一边，以掩饰脸上的难堪神色。   
Sam可没打算放过他。   
“噢，Cass，你的反应真棒。”他喘着粗气，看上去比任何一次用过恶魔血能力后都要辛苦，他的眼睛里闪着兴奋的光芒，左手阻止着Cass想要合上的大腿，右手狠狠地在敏感的前端套弄了几下。   
“不…Sam…不要这样。”Castiel叫了起来，但他的□□却和他的拒绝表现了不相符的反应。他的前液在往外淌着，断断续续的。他想阻止Sam，可是Sam抓住了他的手，放低身体，吻住了他的嘴，没给他继续说不的机会。   
或许是为了安抚他，Sam体贴地放慢了手里的动作。他握着Castiel的□□，缓慢地来回套弄，偶尔伸到更下面去揉搓他的睾丸。Castiel还在出水，粘滑的前液一点点流出来，沾湿了他的耻毛，也让Sam的动作更加顺滑。他试图叫喊，嘴却被堵着，于是他扭动着身体想躲开Sam箍的紧紧的手。“Cass，”Sam放开了他的唇，他艰难地呼吸着，虽然作为天使他不需要这个，可这却让他好受些。   
“你的身体，比人类更敏感，是吗？”Sam看着他的眼睛，他的蓝眼睛水汪汪的，里面有另外一个世界，那世界里的Sam就像刚发现了一件有趣的玩具，正满脸兴奋地想要玩个过瘾。   
Castiel没回答，他细长的睫毛抖动着，眉尖微微挑起，他咽了口口水，这使他的喉结滚动了一下，那就是一个无声的坦白了。   
他的长裤连同内裤很快被剥了下来，最后是他的鞋袜。Sam潮湿的手擦过他的大腿，留下一条弯弯曲曲冰冰凉凉的触感。Castiel屈起腿，配合着Sam让他自己被脱了个精光。他无法抗拒他身上燃烧的欲火，□□还硬着，突兀地挺立在空气中。在漫长的几千年里，他不止一次见过人类的交欢，却从未亲自尝过那其中的滋味。他不知道欲望积累在身体里是那么难熬，现在他只想找个出口，怎样都好。   
当然他也不会知道他这个姿势在Sam的眼里有多么的引人犯罪。   
Sam喘着粗气，他觉得他快被逼疯了。他飞快地除去身上的衣物，露出他雄伟强健的腰背。然后他拉开了裤链，除下裤子，他站立已久的□□暴露在了外面。Castiel朝那看了一眼，脸烧得更厉害了。   
Sam的□□几乎可以够到肚脐，青筋遍布其上，Castiel觉得那东西可以捅死他，虽然不是真正意义上的。   
这时候他有点后悔了，他把脚放在床上，腿屈着，膝盖微微收拢，想要隐藏这具身体的私密部位。这还不止，他的手往身下探去，死死抓住了他的衣物。   
“Cass……”Sam观察着他，他意识到他要做什么，他喘着，呼吸急促而且不均匀。Castiel清楚地看到Sam变了脸色，然后对方弯下腰，扣住他的大腿把它们拖开接着压了下来。   
他感到他勃起的□□正贴着Sam的，他们的耻毛交错着，而Sam粗喘的气息就吹在他的耳边，又酥又痒。   
“我要你答应我，”Sam说，“跟我做到最后，不准消失。”   
Castiel看着他亮晶晶的眼，含糊地点了点头。他并不是不想逃跑，而是他不愿意看到Sam失望。后者在看到他的态度之后露出了一抹坏笑，随即他感到Sam的手往下伸去，同时握住了他们两个的□□。   
哦，Gee……   
他湿漉漉的□□和Sam那根温度更高的碰在一起，敏感的顶端边缘也碰在一起，Sam用手让它们互相摩擦着，他们的囊袋贴在一起，潮乎乎的。而那摩擦只消两三下，Castiel就快受不了这样的刺激了，他张着嘴，胸口起伏着，眼底也潮乎乎的。   
接着他发现Sam的手指戳进了他的后穴，那上面还沾着他的前液。他简直不知道该怎样形容这种感觉，就好像是被扰乱了他的生理，可是这感觉却又那么美好。Sam的手指被他柔软的内壁裹得紧紧的，但它还在深入，等到那根中指快插到头的时候，Sam的食指也一并戳了进来。   
“Sam……我觉得很奇怪。”Castiel皱着眉，眼神越发迷离，他不晓得扩张这种事，Sam的手指在里面搅动着，就像另外一种形式的抚摸在挑逗他的神经，尽管他不适应后穴被开拓的过程，他还是努力把腿张得更开以配合Sam的动作。   
Sam顺势把他的腿压在他的胸前，让他的后穴更大程度地暴露出来，在灯光下他看到属于Castiel内壁的颜色正随着他进出的手指若隐若现，那简直淫荡得要他发疯。   
Sam咽着口水，原本他想用舌头润滑Castiel的另一张嘴，但现在他没那个耐性了，他的勃起已经到了极限，正硬得作痛。   
他把指头退了出去，在手上吐了些口水涂抹在他的□□上。然后将□□抵在Castiel还没来得及收紧的穴口处，长驱直入地直接操到了最里面。   
“啊——”Castiel没忍住这声，Sam的第一下就撞到了他的前列腺，爆炸一样的快感从身体的内部升腾而至，他根本来不及消化那种感觉，浑身像战栗一样颤抖着。然后他感受着Sam向后退出去一点，又再次碰撞他的敏感点。   
这次他咬住了下唇，不让自己发出那羞耻的声音。   
“Cass，叫出来。”Sam停下了动作，他的□□埋在Castiel的身体深处，热腾腾的，在灼烧着Castiel。   
"我要你叫出来，为我。"他的声音低沉暗哑，充满了蛊惑的力量。   
"这，这很羞耻…Sam…"Castiel犹豫着开口说道。他的直觉告诉他，现在发生的一切是种堕落，要他无所遮拦地为这快感羞耻地叫喊更是堕落到极致的表现。   
他的话还没说完，Sam却故意选在这个瞬间狠狠地顶了进去。   
“啊啊啊——”Castiel来不及合上他的嘴，叫声已经冲了出来，回荡在房间里。   
“真棒，Cass，我不会让你停下来的。”Sam露出个笑，抱住Castiel的一条腿，用微侧的姿势把他自己埋得更加深入。接着他开始连续的抽插，每一下都顶在Castiel的前列腺上，每一下都能顶出Castiel的一声淫叫。   
Castiel已经无法顾及那么多的感官输入，快感像倾盆而至的暴雨，而他完全没机会细数其中的每一滴。在Sam的碰撞下，他兴奋的前液又被撞了出来，□□的顶端泛着淫靡的水光。   
Sam的侵犯既让他羞耻又让他愉悦，他不记得他叫了多久， 反正他的嗓子不会干。   
终于Sam用力的一下插入迫使他射了出来，精液淋上了Sam的腹部。   
高潮的快感让他的后穴抽得死紧，Sam享受着这紧致的快感，他狠狠地做了最后的冲刺，射在了Castiel的体内。   
从顶峰退下来的Castiel有点虚脱，他失神的眼里瞳孔在涣散，松软的头发被弄得凌乱不堪，直到Sam捧着他的脸再次吻上的时候又把它整理成原来的样子。   
随后他们共同经历了消退期，Sam搂过他的肩，在他的身边躺了下来。   
他们将要独处的时间还很长，虽然他没想好要折腾Castiel几次，但肯定不止这一次。他等了太久，不会轻易地放过眼前的天使。


	11. Chapter 11

“我从未体验过这感觉。”身体在渐渐平静，Castiel很快恢复了体力。他感叹着他前所未有的经历，眼睛对着天花板一眨一眨，毛茸茸的软发痒着Sam的胳膊。  
"这真是……"他还打算为他的第一次下一个结论的时候突然注意到Sam眼里的笑意，这让他停住了，左右思索着他准备分享的内容，他自己倒是不确定这有什么不妥，但是看Sam的眼神……  
Castiel的脸顿时红了，为了避免尴尬，他转过身去，把光裸的背部留给了Sam。  
“嘿，你怎么不继续说了？”Sam故意问他。  
Castiel没吭声，双手抱住了一个枕头，他的耳朵尖红得透透的，在深色的发丝下半隐半现。身体微微颤着，蝴蝶骨瘦削又俊美，Sam幻想着那里有一对美丽的翅膀。  
夜深了，世界如入睡一般沉寂。  
Sam的大脑却还维持着兴奋的点，他凝视着Castiel的背影，还有那因为幼稚地蜷起腿而暴露出来的部位。于是他侧过身，悄悄地把手搭在Castiel曼妙的腰线上。  
天使轻轻动了一下，但没推开他的碰触。他大胆起来，把手绕到Castiel的胸前，指尖落在那胸前的凸起处，绕着圈来回揉摸着它。Castiel颤抖了一下，捉住了Sam调皮的手。  
“Cass，想要再来一次吗？”Sam的嘴就贴在他耳后的那片头发上，他的嗓音干涩发哑，极具挑逗性。  
经历了之前那场激烈的性爱，Castiel不太确定他是否想再要。他躺着没动，但咽了口口水，含糊地回了一个鼻音。  
这是一个Yes。Sam笑眯眯地勾起嘴角，把手又退回到Castiel的腰线上，然后舔舔唇，手从腰线往下攀着那峰，再滑进双丘之间。  
敏感的Castiel扭了下腰以示挣扎，不过没能摆脱Sam的纠缠。  
等到Sam来到最稚嫩的那层皮肤上，他发现那里干干净净的，所有的体液都不见了。  
天使不用洗澡，天使永远都是那么干净，像他嗅着的这发，散发着来自天际的清新味道。  
可是Sam想了想，还是决定弄脏他，再一次地。  
他着迷地开拓着不久前占据过的地方，等到那紧窄的内壁适应了他的手指，而且还有少量的肠液把它们沾湿，噢，这真是他妈的太辣了，Sam抽回手指，侧着身体把自己埋了进去。  
而后他贴着Castiel的后背抱紧了天使，他的唇在浓密的发间浅吻着，鼻息暖得像跃起的烟雾。  
他用缓慢到令人着急的速度推送着阴茎，一边感受着Castiel因此轻颤的身体。  
香味，荷尔蒙，火热的拥抱和温柔的爱，在这张被两个人占据得满满的床上，时间流淌的速度似乎都变慢了。  
这个体位并不算好。Castiel的臀顶着Sam的胯，在Sam停下来的时候，他的阴茎并没完全没入。  
但是他就停在了那里，仅仅给Castiel带来一种满胀和炙热的感觉。  
“Sam。”Castiel有点疑惑，即使是对情事一无所知，他也察觉出这次的体验和之前那次不太一样。  
接下来他的嘴被堵住了，用的是Sam的左手,那指头在他起皱的嘴唇上流连忘返，挡着他嘴里呼出来的热气。Sam的右手摸索着回到他的胸前，指尖捻着他的乳尖，让它们变得肿胀挺翘，像两颗小莓果。  
胸前的刺激让他觉得放荡，可他只有喘息的份，当Sam的食指和中指一起堵进了他柔软的口腔，喘息就变得更加困难。  
那两根手指被他的唾液裹得粘滑，正以一种强迫性的方式和他的舌头叠在一起。  
这一点都不舒服，Castiel摇着脑袋，试图摆脱Sam放进他嘴里的手。Sam就在这时往外稍稍退了一点，再狠命冲进去，撞上那个熟悉的位点。  
Castiel没法控制脱口而出的声音，他的叫声在Sam手指的作用下变了味，听起来压抑又甜腻，像泛着苦味的砂糖。  
Sam浑身都在发烫，Castiel口腔里的热度和湿度更是烧开了他体内的欲望。他将一条腿搭上Castiel结实的大腿，好让他自己能埋得更深。  
他们下半身贴在一起的地方出了一层粘嗒嗒的汗，细细密密的，阻着Sam的动作。  
他的右手开始躁动，它在Castiel的胸口揉摸着，感受他勃发的情动和涨起的胸廓，接着它顺着光滑的肌肤一路下滑，钻进了Castiel的两腿之间，在他的耻毛里握住了他的阴茎。Castiel就像被掐住了尾巴一般，开始他沙哑的低吟。  
Sam的手在他的私处放肆，它故意刮擦着粗糙的头冠边缘，要Castiel感受最大程度的刺激。  
他被闷在嘴里的声音很快带上了呜咽的成分，一股热流正沿着下腹奔向那里和Sam手掌的温度交汇。  
“交给我，Cass。”放佛能和Castiel感同身受似的，Sam在情欲的控制下喃喃低语着，听起来更像是在对他自己说话，“让我来做。”  
接着他没等对方回应，右手环住正在抬头的阴茎套弄起来。  
"Huh…eh…"透明的前液在慢慢地渗出，Castiel伸直了腿，难耐地扭动着他的腰，他的后穴绷得紧紧的，咬住了Sam膨胀的阴茎。他感受到Sam的肌肉在抖，阴茎硬得就像打入他体内的楔子。  
他的呻吟被闷在快感和Sam的手指中间，终于Sam空出了他的左手，他大口吸着气，腿还紧紧夹着，  
“Cass，放松点，你快夹死我了。”Sam在冲他低语，脸贴在他的后颈上，他能看到Castiel的脖子上，脉搏在跳动着，一下，两下，三下…  
这要命的紧致感弄得他有些疼，他把手伸进了Castiel的股缝，掰开他的屁股好让自己有更大的活动空间，同时他心存埋怨，绕在前面的手死死捉着Castiel肿胀的阴茎，加快了手上的动作。  
他的吻落在Castiel的肩胛，咬着那里，温柔地咬着，狠狠地操着。  
Castiel的呻吟没再间断过，他把手里的枕头抓得死紧，指甲几乎要陷进羽绒里，直到他在前面和后面的双重刺激下哆嗦着在Sam的手中交代了自己。  
几乎是在同时，Sam的味道窜进了他的鼻腔。


	12. Chapter 12

曙光渐渐盖过Summer Motel的招牌灯，一只夜鸫叫了两声，停在招牌边上的电线杆上，用喙整理着她棕褐色的正羽。  
电线杆往南不到五十米的地方有间便利店正在开门，送货的车从西面的柏油路驶来，突突突地叫着。它停到便利店门口的那会儿惊到了夜鸫，她叫起来，飞向冷色调与暖色调混交的天空。飞远了。  
在一地凌乱的标准房里，Sam睡得香甜，叽叽叽叽的手机闹铃在床头响着的时候他还在梦里嗅着花香。  
这声音和那货车一样恼人，Sam迷迷糊糊地揉开了眼睛。  
他看见他赤裸着，衣服蜷缩在地上，他怀里的Castiel也赤裸着，风衣在他们的身下皱得像张哭丧的脸。  
他们维持着入睡前交合的姿势，而他正在经历每天早上都会经历的一件事。  
Castiel不睡觉，他在这床上逗留了一夜，就这么呆呆地侧躺着，由着Sam抱着他，由着Sam疲软了一夜现在又重新勃起的阴茎在他的体内呆了一夜。  
“早，Cass。”Sam半睁着眼吻他的头发。  
手机不分时宜地换了个声音，继续呼唤着Sam。  
这不是闹钟了，这是个来电。  
Sam知道是谁打来的。  
他把充血的阴茎从Castiel的身体里退了出来，下床的时候被衣物绊了一下，等他终于接上电话的时候，对方的语气已经有些不耐烦了。  
"Hi."  
"呃，没有。我没发现什么。"  
"什么?天使?好，我知道了。你可以发过来。对，就是那个。"  
"…嗯…"一个问题让他的回答含糊不清，他看了一眼Castiel。  
Castiel在Sam退出去的时候转过身，他仰躺着，用那颗枕头挡在腹部上，目光在天花板的顶灯附近打转。  
"没有，他没有来找我。"  
"好的，再见。"  
Sam扔掉电话，爬上床，凑近了Castiel的脸。  
天使长了一层青色的胡渣子，眼神软软地看着他。  
"是Dean打来的，"他说，"并且你说了谎。"  
"对，是Dean打来的。" Sam的额头和他的轻碰在了一起，灰褐色的眼与湛蓝色的眼之间擦出了一层火花。  
"并且我说了谎。"他故意放低了声音，把脸靠得更近了。  
他们唇压着唇，鼻息凑到了一块，Castiel微启了唇，Sam的舌头从那里滑了进去。他们用舌面相碰，对此生涩的Castiel没过多久就开始轻喘，Sam情不自禁地捧住他的脸，柔软的舌头磨过他的牙。  
吻结束的时候，Sam搂着他的脖子，在他的耳边继续之前的话题。  
“Dean遇到了一个新的案子。”  
“我知道，Sam，一个天使死了，我们得查清楚这件事。”  
“对，他让我留下来在这等你，他要我别放走你直到你答应帮我们追查丘比特。”  
“当然，我愿意帮你们。所以我们现在就去做吗?”Castiel问。  
Sam犹豫了一下，他没兴趣在这个时候调查案子，尽管他有他强烈的使命感。  
“我们，可以等Dean回来。”Castiel的发扫着他的脸颊，他不计后果地做出了决定。  
“还有…”Sam一边说，一边从Castiel的指头下取掉了枕头，“就算你答应了我也不会放走你。”  
甜蜜的，就像是被浸在羊水里充分生长的时刻，他一分一秒也不愿浪费。  
"滴滴…滴滴…"  
Sam的手机第三次骚扰了他，在一个他想继续做‘某件事’的时候，用的是信件的提示音。  
他犹豫着，指腹摩挲着Castiel的鬓角。  
“Sam，那是Dean传来了照片。”Castiel对着手机的方位眨了下眼，提醒着他。  
Sam无可奈何地爬起来，拣出他的手机。  
屏幕上出现一个拉丁美女的死相，她没穿正装也没很好地合上眼，天使之刃在照片的右下角闪着白光。  
“Mila.”Castiel不知什么时候来了他的身旁，盯着屏幕看的时候他说出了一个名字。  
“你认识她，Cass？”  
“她是我的追随者。”  
说完这句话之后，Castiel消失了。  
“Cass？！！”Sam叫了起来，Castiel这能力保证了他的来去自由，但是现在Sam根本不希望他使用这能力。  
他突然有点想折断天使的翅膀，把他永远禁锢在他的身边。  
这念头一出来就吓到了他自己，他摇摇头，把这可怕的念头甩出去。  
“Sam.”浴室的门开了，穿戴整齐的Castiel从里面走了出来。  
“Cass，”好歹他没有不告而别，Sam的双手摁住了他的肩膀，“你要去哪里？”  
“我得去看看Mila是怎么死的。”  
“哦……”Sam点了头，紧张地看着Castiel，手在微微颤抖。  
这理由不能被阻止，无论他有多么的不舍。  
“你会回来的对吧？”他问出了他关心的重点。  
“我还需要回来？”  
“你必须回来。”  
“可是，就算我回来，我们还是得等Dean。”  
“Cass，你答应过的。”Sam感到嗓子在发紧，他的指节在用力，越掐越深，他找了一个理由，一个能留住天使的理由，虽然那理由既无耻又无理。  
“你答应过我，要和我做到最后。”  
“Sam……”Castiel迟疑着回答他，“我不知道我们面对的是什么，它可以杀死一个天使，就意味着这不简单，我很抱歉，Sam，我不能向你保证任何事。”  
“不，Cass……”他的手里突然空了，天使拍打翅膀的声音在告知他离去的讯息。  
“不……”  
他看着空荡荡的房间，手指梳进他的头发里，深深吸了一口气，就在那一瞬间，他清楚地意识到，他又一次上了瘾，并且这瘾比前一次要更加地不堪。


	13. Chapter 13

穿黑色坎肩打着蝴蝶结领巾的侍者把他引进门，指导着他在明亮透光的窗边座位坐下。菜单随后被摆上，封面上是油质彩印的烤小羊排，配着翠绿新鲜的生菜沙拉。这是镇上最卖座的一间餐厅，软座椅面上的亚麻织着斜方格的纹理，墙壁上挂着看不懂的现代油画，侍者彬彬有礼，上菜的时候轻声细语。  
对面是一片住宅区，戴护具的孩子骑着山地车三三两两地经过。Sam盯着这景色看了一会儿，要了一份简单的套餐。  
他阅读着手里Sean Heidi的个人档案，那是他不久前从警局要出来的。  
膝盖上则是一份监控记录，里面有好几张图片，都是Chaisson家附近的摄像头捕捉到的。  
人犯都死了，当地警局现在只想结案。他在取这些文件的时候，他们全换上了正装，今天就是Noel Wilton的葬礼。  
Sean来过这家餐厅。监控记录这么告诉Sam的。他还去过哪里呢，街边的杂货铺，和下个路口附近的社区花园。花园里酒杯花开得正旺，熙熙攘攘地站满了整个枝头，Sean在那里逗留过，被路口附近的摄像机清楚地拍到了他的上半身。  
他的头发短得可怜，虹膜的着色很浅。他穿着黑斜纹衬衫，外面套着灰夹克，正盯着某处看得仔细。  
也许就是在这里，Chaisson家离这个地方并不远。  
他思考着，用手指拨掉扫到脸颊上的头发，红笔在那照片上画了个大圈。侍者上菜了，他简单吃了几口。  
可是又有什么用。那花园里的人都在享受着阳光的沐浴，Sam拎着从杂货铺买到的食物，手里握着卷作一团的文件册，在花园里来回走了十遍。孩子们看着他笑，从他身边慢跑而过的姑娘们回头打量着他，聚成一团的主妇们吵吵嚷嚷的交换着从各个渠道得来的八卦消息。  
没有一个值得怀疑的对象。  
他需要Castiel，各种方面上的那种需要。  
一辆警车从身边开过，车里装着加油站便利店里发现的两具尸体。Sam鼓起嘴吹出一口气，慢腾腾地往暂住的旅店走去。  
他应该要租部车子，Dean开走Impala的时候他都会租一部车子。Chaisson家不远了，他止住了脚步想了想，还是决定去看看。  
这是一座米黄色墙壁的小屋，阳光把白色的屋檐晒得更加洁白。没有子嗣，Chaisson家里空荡荡的。门口贴着一张单薄的告示，Chaisson夫妇的遗嘱里，这套房子在他们离世之后会捐给镇上的孤儿院。Sam推开门，温馨的气息扑面而来。门廊里有一件Chaisson先生做的小柜，表面雕着粗糙的木槿花。Susan Chaisson在小柜上摆了一瓶从院子里摘下的八仙花，花瓣的边缘已经开始枯萎了。再走进去是客厅，Sam看到浅棕色的布沙发，棱角被磨润了的小几，一把蔓藤做的摇椅和满墙柜的书籍。一盏落地灯还开着，淡黄色的光几乎不可见。  
Mike Chaisson遇害的地方在客厅旁边的厨房，血迹黑漆漆地涂在乳白色的瓷砖上，像鲜花地里的一滩沼泽，毛绒玩具堆里的一柄手枪。  
Sam没发现什么，他的叹息声在这幢房子里都显得微不足道。  
一无所获总是让人沮丧，更别提他早上遭受过的失望。在他专注于案件才能得到的那份平静里，他感到一阵忐忑不安。他做了一些事情，然后整个世界就会发生翻天覆地的变化。他的世界，他和Dean的世界，他和Dean，和Castiel的世界。


	14. Chapter 14

旅店门口停车的地方来了辆大型的电缆车，店主人和一个电工交谈着，从隔壁房间走出的女孩告诉Sam电路坏了，停电将持续到晚上十点。  
她的微笑里含着别的意思，被Sam无视掉了。  
踏上一级台阶，他把钥匙插进了锁孔，然后转开了107号房间。  
阳光过了午后偏着角度往房间里窥视着，Castiel头顶的发丝就溶解在这光里。Sam开门的声音惊扰了他，他眯起眼看向门口，下眼睑竖了几道细小的皱纹。  
Sam的呼吸顿时就屏住了。  
门在身后被用力合上，资料和食品袋被遗弃在地上，脚步声重重地踏了过去，站在窗前的Castiel才刚叫出Sam的名字就被对方用身体压到了墙上。  
“我没得到有用的信息，”他有点不习惯以这种距离谈论他探知到的事情，尤其是Sam的高度还需要他抬头，“……Mila最后一次出现在天堂已经是十天前的事了……”  
“噢，Cass，帮我个忙，别说话了。”Sam完全没在听，他的手摸着Castiel的侧脸，要他看着他的眼睛。  
他的气息杂乱无章，Castiel听得见他的心跳，那有力的脉搏在半分钟之内飚上了一百。  
Sam低头吻上Castiel起皱的唇，吮吸着它，要它变得肿胀，红润，像一朵绽开的花。  
舌头和律液侵染着，温热潮湿的接触带来的信号从神经末梢被接收，沿着工作中的神经细胞一路传递进了大脑，接着激素接了任务，就开始激化了多方面的变化。  
他动手解开Castiel的衣服，让那风衣和西服被扔在一旁的地上，领带松散地搭在肩膀上，Castiel白色的衬衫被他脱了一半，最下面两个扣子解不开，但Sam不想去管它了，他的目的不在那。接着他粗鲁地摘掉Castiel的皮带，剥光了他的下半身。  
而他自己仅仅解开了裤子，放出他立起的欲望。  
他的舌头越发地具有侵略性，Castiel被吻死死压着，后脑贴在坚硬的墙壁上，浅浅的不适的声音都被堵在了他们被吻连在一起的嘴里。他渐渐变硬的阴茎也被压着，Sam的阴茎硬邦邦地抵在他的下体上，他感受到了灼热，这让他的阴茎更进一步地充满了血。  
光线让他们的皮肤带上温暖的色泽，Sam意识到窗帘没拉好，他急迫的欲望让他忽略了房间多余的细节。也许隔壁的女孩回来的时候会看到他们现在这副样子，但是他一点都不在乎，他的大脑，手，乃至整个身体都在Castiel的身上忙得无法分心。有那么一刹那，他甚至想让其他人看到赤裸着下身，上半身只挂着件摇摇欲坠的衬衫的Castiel被他吻到满脸通红即将窒息的模样，那足以令每一个纯分泌雄性激素的个体亢奋起来。他要操他，操到他后面的那张嘴里任何时候都含着他的精液，今天，明天，如果可以的话是一辈子，Mila的事是个死胡同，他会说服Castiel放弃前进。  
他宽阔的手掌滑进了Castiel的衬衫里，摩挲着他的体侧。Castiel的皮肤有一种叫人无法忘怀的适手感，他汗涔涔的手触到上面就不想再移开了。他顺着腰一路摸了下去，在Castiel裸露的臀部色情地揉搓着，像是在用他的手描画天使的身体轮廓。  
而后他放开了Castiel的唇，那让他们都有机会松一口气，再用灼热的眼神记录对方的脸和表情。  
Castiel觉得脑袋有点昏沉，他垂下眼，吻的余韵叫胸口不断起伏着，Sam就在这时用双手托着Castiel的臀，在往上使力。他要抱他起来，Castiel很快认识到这一点，下意识地放轻了体重。  
他的脚离了地，让一个凡人托举起他的身体这还是头一次。他的背顶着坚硬的墙壁，腿因为下侧的受力被迫张开，环在了Sam的腰上。这姿势暴露出了他的后穴，那里有点凉飕飕的，他下意识地收紧了括约肌。  
Sam的头贴在他的胸前，鼻息加热着他的皮肤。他觉得痒，手不由自主地握住Sam温热的脖颈。颈动脉贴着他的手掌在反应Sam加速的心跳，就好像是一支有节奏的，充满力量的，热情的曲子，而他正慢慢深陷其中无法自拔。  
Sam用一只手搂着他的腰，正在往墙里挤着他，另外一只手腾出来摸着他光裸结实的臀部，Castiel的下体大开着，他碰上双臀内侧的皮肤时，Castiel在他的手里一阵战栗。哦，他知道他想干什么，甚至知道这个姿势会让他容易遭受攻击，可是Castiel只是用慌乱的眼神浅浅地掠过他勾起的嘴角。  
这无疑给Sam的欲望又添了一把柴火，他喘着粗气把沾满粘滑唾液的食指戳进Castiel臀缝之间紧窄的小穴，接着是他的中指。Castiel的身体因为手指的侵入在瑟瑟发抖，不适感迫使他的后穴紧紧地含住了它们。缠绕上来的紧致感让Sam感到阴茎在发痛，他有点迫不及待了，可又决定了要享受Castiel被他慢慢折腾的过程。他的手指稍稍离开了点距离，缓缓地扩开了Castiel柔嫩的内里，然后他满意地听见Castiel再次发出那种细碎的呻吟。肠液渗了出来，Sam的手指更湿了，搅动的时候他们都听得见淫荡的水声。Castiel的脸红透了，埋在他身体里的手指还在继续往上移动，操他的肠道。他扬起脖子，不愿意用这种羞耻的表情面对Sam的脸，嘴里却断断续续地传出更加叫人羞耻的声音。  
Sam把手指退出来，换上了他翘起的粗长的阴茎，接着他故意放轻了搂着Castiel的力道。没防备的Castiel身体向下一沉，Sam的阴茎整根没入他的体内。  
Castiel被这一下冲击撞出了泪花。  
没等他的叫声停止，Sam挺动着腰，开始缓慢地抽插。他在退出的时候退到最末，顶端卡在穴口附近，然后在进入的时候用力撞进最里端。他要每一次都操进Castiel的深处，撞他脆弱的敏感点，让他停不住颤抖的身体完完全全地被自己控制。  
Castiel搂住了Sam的脖子，手无意识地插进Sam栗子色的长发里，把它弄得一团糟。他的身体弓得难受，体内被操的地方却让他爽得要死。他仰着头，不断发出绵长破碎的呻吟，他感受到了堕落，堕落是Sam尺寸可观的阴茎操他时给他种下的快乐。他从一开始就不知道该怎么拒绝。  
等他们都适应了这个体位之后，Sam握住他瘦瘦的腰，在他柔软火热的体内加速肆虐着。  
他的背因为Sam的动作在墙上来回摩擦，衬衫被弄得皱巴巴的，前面敞露得更厉害了，从Sam的角度可以看到他突出的锁骨，白皙的胸口和硬起的乳尖。  
“Cass，”伴随着粗重的呼吸，Sam的话说的很费力，“我爱你的身体，它棒极了。”  
Castiel无暇理会Sam的话，快感淹没了他的大脑，他在Sam持续不断的激烈动作下就快连呻吟都叫不出了。他射出来的时候眼神涣散的样子就像中了迷药，而Sam还没完结的抽插仍在持续折磨着他。  
他的声音哑在嗓子里，Sam死死地扣着他的腰。等到猛烈的抽插结束后，他在Castiel的体内射精。  
然后他们渐渐平复了呼吸，久久地保持着这个姿势直到Sam疲软的阴茎退出Castiel的身体，让他留在Castiel身体里的那些浓稠的精液随着重力流到了地上。  
夕照把一切染成了橘子色，他们亲密无间的脸和交叠在一起的唇舌。


	15. Chapter 15

在茶色和咖啡色堆砌的床单上，Castiel美好的身体舒展着，他没有过多硬实的肌肉，看上去和摸上去一样，都给人带来舒服的感觉。  
他抓着身下的床单，手指几乎要掐进床垫里，脚跟在小幅度地摩擦着床单，趾头绷得紧紧的。他的脑袋不由自主地来回蹭着，深色的鬈发抹着床。他的双腿已经被分到了最大，Sam钳制着他的大腿，不让他有丝毫合拢它们的机会。事实上，他根本无力反抗，Sam埋在他双腿之间的嘴正在捉弄他。  
这是Dean离开的第四日凌晨，月亮走过了大半个天空，Sam已经不记得他总共要了Castiel多少次。  
他们像重度成瘾者那样做爱，不分昼夜地做。期间Castiel大概去了几次天堂。但只要他回到Sam的旅店房间，Sam就没让他穿着衣服超过五分钟。这个口交就开始于Sam剥下他的长裤。在那条裤子被褪到Castiel脚踝的时候，Sam把唇绕了上去。他从Castiel的脚踝往上扩张吻的范围，一直攀升到Castiel的内裤边缘。敏感的天使被他的行为弄得涨起的裤子下，那根阴茎的形状突显了出来，正在等待着释放。他还没给天使的身体服务过呢，Sam想到这个的时候兴奋地把他的兴趣从吻遍Castiel身体的每一寸转换成了现在这个结果。  
他抬起头看了眼Castiel，对方的气息正变得凌乱。从这个角度Castiel可以看见Sam把他的阴茎一点点地吞进嘴里，潮湿的，热得发烫的口腔包裹了上来，把他的阴茎吮吸到硬起。画面感和触感都深深地刺激了他的神经。然后Sam用手握住他的阴茎，要Castiel看着他用薄薄的嘴唇吻上顶端的狭缝，接着Sam伸出了红色的舌头，探进那狭缝所能暴露出的内里，就像是要撑开他的管道口。然后，在他感受到Castiel的难过之前，他厚厚的舌头缓缓地挪下来，在阴茎头边缘粗糙的敏感带上回旋着舔舐。  
这让Castiel很快放弃了他的下嘴唇，用他独特的，略显低沉的呻吟把整个过程的基调渲染得更加生动。  
Sam的嘴把他拨弄得像汪洋里的一只小舟。事实上，这一点没错。他看见Sam故意把口水涂在他的阴茎顶端，和那里分泌出的前液混在了一起，把暴露出来的粉色的前端浸润出了水光。接着Sam再次含住了他，把之后令人疯狂的舔吮都闷在他看不到的湿热的口腔里。  
Castiel大口喘着气，胸口深深起伏着，Sam的脸颊突然瘦了下去，被吸紧所带来的愉悦放大了他的瞳孔。  
最后Sam把他吞进了喉咙的深处，Castiel感觉到他顶着Sam的软腭，摩擦着他的喉头，而Sam的喉咙因为将他的阴茎含得太深产生的呕吐反射使得那个部分缩得更紧，当Sam不厌其烦地做着这个吞吐动作的时候，他再难以承受了。  
一声低沉的叫喊之后，他被Sam的嘴榨出了精液。

“如果我知道和你在一起会这么棒的话，我绝不会将我们认识到现在的这么多时间白白浪费掉。” Sam枕着自己的胳膊，在Castiel的身边躺下。  
“虽然我不知道该怎么理解这几天我们一起经历的那些，但是就像你所说的那样，这真的很棒。”  
“我们会像这样一直在一起吗，Cass?"Sam转过脸，扣住了Castiel的一只手。  
“我不知道，如果丘比特的箭一直都在的话，或许。毕竟你是受它的影响才会有那些冲动的。”  
“噢，所以我会想和你做这些事纯粹是因为丘比特射中了我?”  
“恐怕是的。”  
“呵，我只是相信自己的感觉。你就是我的那一个。不过我倒是不知道天使也会被箭影响。”  
“不，Sam，天使不会的。”  
“什么？”  
“天使不会有那么多的感情，丘比特的箭是为人类设计的。”  
“但是你是啊，不然你也不会和我做爱。”  
“我……我不知道。”Castiel简短地回答他，脸上的表情却没多大的变化。  
“呃，Cass，你也想要我对不对？”似乎是预感到一个要他失望的答案，Sam急切地想要求证。  
“我不知道，Sam，我不能感同身受人类的爱情。我喜欢你，但是我不能分辨那和我喜欢Dean，喜欢其他的朋友之间有什么区别。另外，你提到做爱。我见过上千次人类的性交，其中有一部分是没有感情基础的。尤其是在这个时代，他们通常做完就回到各自的生活中，我不认为他们有那种……联系。难道这对你们来说不是很自然的事吗？丘比特的箭只会对你有作用。至于天使，我不知道。”  
“所以你把这个当成是……”Castiel的回答让Sam的愤怒从他的心底里涌了上来，“单纯的性交吗？！！Cass？！！！”  
“一定程度上，我想是的。”   
说这话的时候Castiel回想着他准备失去第一次的那个场合，从本质上他分不清楚那一次和现在这些有什么区别，除了他认识Sam而那个妓女在他的几句话之后就愤怒地赶他出门。  
Sam盯着他可以称得上是诚实的脸，他突然感到如同内心陷进去一般的空洞和前所未有的焦躁。  
Castiel给了他答案，正确但是又错误的答案。这答案让他非常地不满意！！Castiel算什么，漫长的公路旅行中邂逅在简陋酒吧，性交在廉价旅馆的当地女人吗？不……  
这根本不够。他的内心在歇斯底里地呐喊。  
不够!不管他进入天使的身体多少次都不够!!  
Castiel没有记住他，他们只是在性交！！天使对他一点情感的联系都没有！  
要不是他们还有另外一层称得上的是一起患难的朋友的关系，说不定隔日他的床上就只剩下他一个人。  
他应该用Castiel的黑皮带勒住他的嘴，拽着他的头发，无休止地强暴他，操到那根皮带都堵不上他的哭声，就像他在梦里做的那样。  
这想法像一波暗涌的潮水，随时会泛滥上来，淹没他的理智。  
黑暗中他的表情被这可怕的想法扭曲得疯魔，但他无法看见。  
等不到Sam接下来的话，Castiel翻了个身，安静地背过脸去。他不想打扰Sam的睡眠。  
可是Sam早没了睡意，他的舌头在薄薄的唇上舔过，然后他从背后抱住了Castiel。  
他清楚他不能过分强迫Castiel，但他的欲望在叫嚣着，贪婪在啃着他。病态的念头像密密麻麻缠在宿主身上的爬藤植物，他无法从他的心上把它撕扯开。于是另外一个含着恶意的想法像毒液一样流进了他的大脑。  
他的唇抵在Castiel的耳朵后面开口说话，潮潮的热气抚摸着Castiel敏感的耳朵。  
“Cass，如果你把我们发生的事当成是单纯的性交，那么我要再做一次，”他说，“我要从背后再干你一次。这一次我要你……”  
这想法表达得过于露骨，光是听到Sam叙述的内容Castiel的脸就烧了起来。  
“Sam，”他转过头，回答得有点勉强，“我不知道我能不能做到。”  
吻压过来，他的表情逐渐进入迷醉的状态。  
“我想要，”Sam的吻在他的下颌骨移行，“为我做这个好吗？求你，Cass……”他的语气满载着央求，好叫Castiel听不出那里面的恶意。  
Castiel犹豫了，他没被这么乞求过。  
Sam给他开了一道门，现在在要求着他把这门完全敞开。或许他不懂情爱，但他信任Sam。  
再有，他答应过Sam要和他做到最后，虽然他不知道如何定义最后。也许指的是Sam的生命自然完结的时候，不过那样的时间跨度对于一个天使来说也不算长。  
于是他想了想，低着眼点点头。  
Sam的嘴角为他的答应不经意地在往上扬。和他做爱的是个天使，那代表着神圣和纯洁，可他却想要Castiel像个饥渴的婊子一样在他的身下淫乱。他叙述得很简洁，但是光是想想Castiel按照他的叙述那么做的样子，他的兴奋感就像炸开的烟火在顺着脊椎往上窜。  
他要把天使的羞耻心彻底磨光，要天使用身体牢牢地记住他，不论是好的方面还是坏的。  
Castiel跪趴在床上，美妙的脊椎线在Sam的爱抚下轻轻颤抖。他看了看Sam，从对方的眼中他看到了燃烧着的欲火，在催促着他继续。  
于是他伏得更低了，好让他的臀部能高高地抬起。接着他用一只手支撑着，另外一只手绕到后面去，他张大着嘴呼吸，但就是这样他都觉得氧份有点不够。  
Sam在他的旁边，看着他的手贴上自己的臀，在那里揉摸着，然后Castiel的手伸进了股缝，他的动作像一组慢镜头，Sam的眼在无耻地记录着每一帧。  
他用一个指头插进了自己的穴口，戳到底，在里面慢慢地搅动。一记呻吟从他的口中发出，低低的，像暗夜里的沉重的叹息。  
肠液在他的刺激下渐渐增多，在手指的进出变得更顺利的时候，他又增加了两根手指缓缓地插入他自己的后穴。  
“我是你的，Sam。”手上的动作让他说得有点辛苦，但他叙述的声音还是像机器一样平缓稳重得不带感情，“我要你填满我。”  
“填满你的哪里，Cass？”Sam用沙哑低沉的嗓音问他。  
穴口被他自己的手指撑开了，里面初生的颜色露了出来，在肠液的浸润下泛着水光。  
“这里…Sam…”  
“不够深，Cass，你找到那个地方，再告诉我要我填满你的哪里。”  
Castiel做了个吞咽的动作，手指在往更深的地方探去，他在触到深处的敏感点时颤抖了一下。  
“哈啊……这里，Sam……”  
快感让他忍不住叫了出来，语气也完全变了，无法压制的情欲拨乱了他的声线。  
“说你需要我，说你迫不及待地要我操你。”  
“我需要你，Sam。我需要你……”Castiel屈从了他的欲望，声音在他羞耻的动作下变得更加软糯甜腻，那明快的求爱声让Sam的下体发胀呼吸困难，但是他想要的Castiel还没做完，他不准备现在就满足Castiel被手指操开的小穴。  
“操我……”  
Castiel的前端湿了一片，前液因为抖动的阴茎开始朝床上滴落。  
Sam靠了过来，他火热昂扬的阴茎贴着Castiel翘起的屁股，故意在那个皮肤最嫩的入口周围摩擦了两下。他快憋不住了，这样的Castiel在用最大的程度挑战着他的极限。他的茎体硬得发痛，顶端在分泌着透明的前液。可他还想看得更多。  
“Cass，把你的屁股分开。”Sam下着命令。  
Castiel把手指退了出来，按照Sam的要求，用那只手掰开了他的臀缝，把刚刚经历过扩张，现在还在不断分泌出的肠液的浸润下变得湿漉漉的后穴为Sam充分暴露出来。  
“求你，Sam，用你的老二操我。”他喘得厉害，全身都烧得通红，这会儿他完全懂得了Sam要他做的事情比听起来耻辱得多，但他已经被体内发痒的需求撩拨得无法停下，说出的那些句子更是在火上浇油。他屈辱地趴着，等着Sam用那根灼热的阴茎操进他的身体里。  
“该死的，Cass，你比我上过的任何一个女人都辣得多！”Sam低低地吼了一句，用力掰开Castiel的臀瓣，像烙铁一样贯穿了他的身体。  
他听见Castiel的叫声，痛苦并且愉悦。他知道他又一次操到了Castiel的敏感点上，这次他有心要把Castiel操坏，不管他是不是个天使。  
于是他接着演他的剧本。  
“告诉我，Cass。我现在在做什么？”  
Sam低沉的语调里充斥着邪恶。  
“你在操我……”Castiel抖着声音，被动地承受着身后Sam的进攻,他勃起的阴茎随着Sam的抽插把前液都滴在了床单上。  
然而Sam并没有满足他的回答。  
“大声点，Cass，我在做什么？”他又轻声问了一遍，同时加快了抽插的速度。  
“你在操我！啊啊啊啊——Sam，你，你在操我！！！”  
快节奏的抽插撞出的快感叫Castiel快难以承受了，那感觉就像是机关枪在高频地发射子弹，他几乎是哭叫着喊出Sam要的答案。  
在他的声音消融在周围的空气里的时候，他忍不住射了出来，连续两次高潮射出来的精液有点稀薄，在他的身下打湿了一片床单。  
从高潮掉下来的Castiel两腿都在抖，他有点发慌，这一次的快感来得太过剧烈，消退的时候也跌得更痛。羞耻在情欲消失之后整个迸发了出来。他开始感到恶心。  
可是Sam还在顶撞他的前列腺，巨大的刺激在这个时候完完全全地变成了另类的折磨。  
他觉得他被碾压着，几分钟后，难受的刺激和再度来临的快感一起，被他敏锐的神经放到最大，他觉得这具身体在Sam的撞击下快要坏掉了。  
“Sam……够了……停下，Sam……”Castiel的声音里含着呜咽,生理性的泪水堆积在他的眼眶里，满溢了出来。他忍耐着自己想要弄昏Sam的念头而只是回头望了眼Sam。  
“Cass，你哭了？”Sam问他的时候却并没有停下操他的动作。  
“我，我不知道……应该是这个身体的反应，”他的眼睛在发酸，眼泪大滴大滴地落下来，湿润了脸颊，“因为，我，我，并没觉得难过……”  
Sam翻过他的身体，把他抱进怀里，让他的腿缠在自己的腰上，他吻着Castiel脸上的泪，手却还扶在他的腰上继续操他。  
在流泻的月光的映衬下，Castiel被泪水洗过的眼睛像璀璨的宝石，闪着妖冶的光。这是Sam第一次看到一个天使在他面前流泪，那景色美得惊心动魄。  
Sam心中一凛，释放了自己。  
他大口喘着，消退期和他感受到的震撼一起堆了上来，压沉了他的心脏。  
喧嚣，欲望，叫喊，身体碰撞的声音放佛在一瞬间离开了他生存的世界，周围死一般的静，就在他的视线触到Castiel的眼的那一刻。他呆滞地抱紧了怀中微凉的躯体，思想像暮归的渔鸥在海的尽头收拢了翅膀，留给他的大脑一片空白。  
然后是接踵而至的悔意，海啸一般翻覆了他的心。  
他伤到了他，无论Castiel给他的答案有多么混账，无论现在的他是否处在情绪不正常的边缘，也无论Castiel同意和他做这件事有多少自愿的成分，这个不争的事实让他追悔莫及。  
他搂住Castiel的脖子，在对方把自己整干净之前，替他吻去了脸上的泪痕。  
可是Sam没有道歉，比起道歉，他想对天使做点别的。  
Castiel湿润的睫毛在脸上跳跃，Sam握住他的手，要他把手掌张开，然后他把它放在自己宽阔的胸膛上，就在心脏的位置上，要他感受那有力的心跳。  
“我爱你，Cass，”他认真地表白，复杂但是坚定的目光在Castiel的两眼之间流连，那双氲氤着湿气的眼睛里映出了他棱角分明的脸和让人窒息的温情，“我不管这是不是丘比特的箭在说话，但是我要你知道，即使这箭的力量消失了，即使我们一起做的这些都作废，只要它还在跳动着，上面就有你的名字。”  
Castiel听着他的话，在Sam柔软的嘴唇贴过来的时候他轻轻闭上了双眼。


	16. Chapter 16

那一日Sam睡到了下午，在睡梦中他听到一阵咔哒咔哒的声音。  
这声音太过熟悉，他瞬间惊醒了。  
门外传来的正是Impala那独一无二的引擎声。  
他一揉眼睛，Castiel还赤裸着身体躺在他的身边，半眯着眼看他，像一只倦懒的猫。  
“是Dean。他回来了。”Sam还在说这话的时候，Dean已经走下了车。  
他打开房门，Sam慌张地爬起来，来不及找衣服，他用被子勉强挡住他的身体。  
“你还在睡？”Dean皱起眉头，“而且你什么时候开始裸睡了？”  
“呃……”Sam看看床，Castiel已经不在那了，他的衣物也消失了。  
“别，Sam，”Dean没给他继续支支吾吾的机会，他走进房间，把门一关，语气里带着点教训的意思，“不准裸睡！！永远都不准！那会让我感到非常，非常的变态。听见了吗？”  
“我知道了，”Sam点点头，依旧死抓着他手里的被子，“我保证不会。呃 ……但现在你能不能稍微回避一下，我好换个衣服。”  
“呵呵呵，对。”Dean转过脸，顺手从桌上捞了瓶啤酒，“阿拉斯加屁股。”  
“Dean！！”Sam不满地叫了起来，Dean的嘲笑来自他身上一小片地图状的胎记，他还需要人照顾生活的时候Dean见过它。  
Dean仰头喝他的啤酒，捉弄Sam总能给他好心情。  
“你们有什么进展？关于炼狱，还有丘比特。”  
“哦，对，炼狱。我们从一些文献里找到了线索，那文字太古老了，翻译它花了点功夫。我们得到的信息就只有这么一条，听好了，炼狱之门只会在月蚀的时候打开。至于丘比特，基本没得到什么有用的信息。不然我也不会这么早回来。你这里怎么样？”  
“不怎么样……”Sam心虚地垂下头，尽管Dean看不到，他回想起他和天使干的荒唐事，下身还不由自主地一紧。他不准备和Dean提这件事，现在或者将来。他指望着Dean永远不会发现他和Castiel的关系，却再清楚不过这是不可能的。有一天Dean会知道，通过他或者Castiel。  
他这么想着的时候，一阵短暂的清风拂过房间，Castiel就站在了Dean的身后。  
“Hello，Dean.”  
他永远不会改变的问候语。接着他把头往后微微转了个小角度，没出声就算是和慌慌张张套着裤子的Sam打了招呼。  
Sam紧张地看着Castiel，他的西服和米黄色风衣都笔挺整洁得像是新买的一样，就好像这几天的疯狂根本没发生过。  
除了他身上沾满了Winchester兄弟的味道。好在Dean过于习惯那种味道从而一点也分辨不出。  
Dean还在生他的气，他僵住了微微上扬的唇线，瞥了一眼Castiel的脸，然后漠不关心地继续喝他的啤酒。  
“哇哦，真是意料之外。我猜猜，你和Raphael决斗需要两块垫脚石好让你看起来高大些？”Dean的讽刺意味明白又犀利。  
“我是来帮忙的，Dean。而且，我并不比Raphael矮。”  
“呃……Cass，你…现在有空了?”Sam想改变这种不尴不尬的现状，另外，他清楚自己心怀鬼胎。  
“是。”  
“那好，我们可以好好研究下这个案子。需要去一些特殊地方抓捕这个丘比特吗？”  
“可以考虑。”Castiel的回应总是很简洁，他还在留意着Dean，偶尔也会把目光放在Sam身上。当他意识到Sam直勾勾盯着他的样子有多痴的时候，他的脸颊飞起了两块酡红。  
生着闷气的Dean忽然转过脸来，他们慌张地别开各自的视线。  
“那好，”Dean上下打量着回来的天使，Sam的积极扭转了他的态度，“我们现在就走。”  
他还觉得有些不够，又对Castiel加了一句警告：“你要是再跑，就别再出现了。”  
放下啤酒，他旋开劣质的塑料门把，走了出去。Castiel和Sam对看了一眼，跟着走了出去。


	17. Chapter 17

Happy Angel俱乐部开在一条窄道的附近，背后有块荒地，常年没人修葺，地面上布满了车辙的印子和机油的痕迹。这里被当成了停车场，Impala开进来的时候空荡荡的，一辆车都还没出现。  
“太好了，我们来得这样早。”Dean垂头丧气地边说边推开车门。  
“Dean，我们是来办案的。”Sam知道他的兄弟在想什么，他的兄弟上次光临这里时的遭遇非常具有戏剧性。  
Dean翻了个白眼，脸上挂着‘今天一点不开心’的表情，一直到和Sam还有Castiel走进挂着两个小天使的俱乐部的门口，那表情就恶化成了‘给我一把枪我能打死自己’，原因是进门的时候漂亮的女服务生一边招待他们一边用怪异的眼光打量他们三个。  
“我不太懂，她问我们要不要试试情侣特饮是怎么回事。”Castiel发问的时候头顶的一撮毛被俱乐部里的风扇吹得乱晃。  
“我也不太懂！Sammy！我早说过你应该把那娘兮兮的头发交给我来对付。还有Cass，你再露出一副‘我昨晚被操了’的表情连我都会以为你昨晚真的被人操了！”  
“呃……”  
“Dean，我们只是来太早了，这个点来的多半是翘课约会的学生。”Sam匆忙地抢过Castiel的话。  
“但是早点来可以给我们时间上的优势。”他向Castiel使了个眼色，暗示他保持沉默的时候，又补充了一句。  
“我只是想知道情侣特饮是什么……”  
“闭嘴，Cass。”Dean瞪了Castiel一眼，拿过菜单看了起来。  
Sam也不说话了，只是在点餐的单子上勾了一杯情侣特饮。  
“OK，这里是我们能找到的关于这个案子的所有资料，你要不要看一遍？”Dean要了一份芝士汉堡，把单子交给漂亮的女服务生之后他从怀里拿出一沓文件，摆在Castiel的面前。  
“这本书……”Castiel的手摸到Dean从Bobby那带回来的发黄的书，把它捡了出来，“你从哪里得到的。”  
“Bobby那里。不要问我他从哪里得到的，他没说我没问。”  
“怎么了，Cass，这书里的内容很重要吗？”  
Castiel没应他，指尖轻轻一拨 ，翻开了那本书。  
“很早之前在天堂有一些资料流落到了地球上，那本关于丘比特的可能是其中的一项。里面记载着有关箭的信息。”  
“丘比特的箭？”  
“他们的箭可以让人类产生爱情，这是非常复杂的生理和心理的过程。上帝创造了亚当又创造了夏娃，他让他们相爱，这箭也是源自于上帝之手。丘比特获得了这个能力，每一个丘比特都有他的弓和他的箭。是在他们被制造出来的时候就已经配好了的。关于丘比特的那本书里详细记载了这弓和箭的信息以及它们的用法。”  
漂亮的女服务生端上一大杯粉红色的奶昔，杯子是中间膨起的矮脚杯，奶昔表面的白泡沫上撒了几片切成心形的草莓，吸管有两根，中部都绕成了一个心形。Dean从那杯饮料一端上来到Sam把它推到Castiel面前再到看着Castiel把吸管头含在嘴里吸着，瞪圆了的眼就没有放松过。  
"干吗，Cass说他想要的。"Sam看了看瞪着他的Dean，愉快地解释着。  
Castiel似乎没受到干扰，他吮吸着甜腻的情侣特饮，低头翻看了几页，眉头稍稍舒展了些。  
“不是这本，这本多半只是记录了人类的想象。”  
"等一下，你刚才说的用法是指?"  
"丘比特的箭不只是能给人带来爱情，它们还有其他的用途。我不太清楚，有一些…"  
Dean点的芝士汉堡来了，女服务生在放下盘子离开的时候衣角擦到了桌上的照片，把它们带到了地上。  
"啊，对不起。"  
"没关系，我们可以自己来。"  
Dean胡乱捡起照片，放回桌上。  
其中有一张照片吸引了Castiel的注意力，那是Susan Chaisson的胸口。他伸手取过那张照片，仔细看了看。  
“要造成这样的纹印，至少要十支丘比特的箭同时射在这人的心脏上。”  
"等等，你说Susan Chaisson被射了十支箭?"  
"最少。"  
"这说不通，如果一支箭就能达到效果，为什么要用十支?"  
"恐怕这就是重点，人类没办法承受十支箭带来的情感负荷，精神会崩溃的。"Castiel低下头，轻声道歉，"我没想过会是这样。虽然我不知道这个丘比特的目的是什么，但肯定不是好的。"  
"我们必须抓住这混蛋。"  
尽管Dean这么说着，可是在只有他们三个人的俱乐部里他们根本无从追查。  
芝士汉堡被啃干净之后Dean又要了两份松子蛋糕，当他觉得蛋糕和啤酒这样的搭配不太对的时候，他凑近Castiel的奶昔，用另一根吸管喝了一大口。  
然后他称心如意地感受到了来自Sam的古怪眼神，Dean翻翻眼睑。  
"干吗，Cass没意见的。"  
"嗯，我没意见。"  
见到完全不知他们在做什么的Castiel还帮着Dean说话，Sam只能叹口气，再瞟两眼得意地冲他眨眨左眼的Dean。Dean最后厚着脸皮喝光了所有的奶昔。  
等到远近的霓虹灯开始亮起来的时候，才陆陆续续有客人迈进俱乐部。先是一个肚子肥大的中年秃子，要了扎啤酒坐在吧台边。再来是几个学生，进门后就没停止过吵嚷。  
日光消散前的最后一拨人是两位姑娘和她们的约会对象。姑娘们穿着时下流行的小短裙，腰上栓着结实的牛皮带子。她们的唇涂得鲜亮，其中一个眉梢穿着两个环。她们进了门就在Dean后面的四人桌边坐下来，一起进来的两个男人反而比较腼腆，在他们的女伴坐下之后才挪着步子走过去。  
"呼，这下我放心了，先前我还担心没有人当靶子的话那混蛋会把箭射在我们身上。"Dean长出一口气，挖了一大勺的蛋糕填进嘴里。  
Sam和Castiel的表情顿时僵滞了那么几秒，他们互相看了一眼，又在Dean抬头的时候生硬地垂下眼。  
他们能成功隐瞒到什么时候呢。  
Sam想着，边想边看着大口吃蛋糕的Dean。  
Dean会生气，哦，他了解他的哥哥胜过任何人，如果知道这个，他会相当生气。  
Sam甚至觉得他们会不顾面子缠在一起扭打，不过他倒是希望这样，那要好过Dean的冷战和那些捅他心窝子的话。  
不能让Dean知道……无论是以何种方式。  
可是，他清楚他不可能不露出一点破绽。Castiel只要出现在眼前对他来就说是个巨大的诱惑，不逊于他成瘾期时见到的恶魔血液。他不能确保他不会当着Dean的面做出什么，那将会非常难看。  
"我去个厕所。"  
他擦掉嘴角的面包屑，离开了餐桌。  
“我现在没有心情。”  
“对不起……”  
后面传来的对话吸引了Dean和Castiel的注意力，他们转过头去，double date的其中一个姑娘站了起来，拿着黑色的手提包头也不回地就出门了。  
“你做了什么？”另一个眉梢穿环的姑娘问对方傻兮兮的男伴。  
“我只是暗示她晚上家里没人，她以前从来没拒绝过……”  
见到这情况，Dean回过头，他想起他上次来这里的那夜，虽说没有现在他们看到的男人那么糟，但也好不到哪里去。他做过调查，这镇子没几间像样的消遣场所，唯一好的去处就是这里，可是根据这两次的经历看来，就好像是……  
他很快想到了什么，拉过Castiel的衣袖凑过去对他说道：“Cass，我觉得这镇上没有一个丘比特。你看看那些人，他们之间的感情一点都不热。”  
“吵架不是很常见吗？我见过很多，你和Sam也经常吵。”  
“不，我是说那种感觉。你没发现他们之间一点火花都没有？”Dean焦急地想要跟Castiel说清楚，但Castiel轻眨着双眼迷茫盯着他的反应让Dean认识到这是不可能完成的任务，他只能挑拣Castiel读得懂的信息叙述。  
“恐怕是那个丘比特搞的鬼。总之这个地方有问题，你只要把丘比特找出来就行了。”  
“我会的。”


	18. Chapter 18

俱乐部的卫生间很小，只有两个隔间，Sam站在洗脸台前往自己的脸上拍水。  
洗完脸，他抬起头看着镜子中的自己。他没发现他相貌上的改变，只是这些天发生的事叫他难以相信是他做出来的。惊讶？是的。但并不是坏的那种。他摸摸脸颊，昨天刮过胡子的地方今天长出了一层刺刺的胡茬。  
就在这个时候，一种奇怪的感觉击中了他。  
Sam全身的肌肉都绷紧了。  
这感觉有些熟悉，他确信之前有过一次，但他不记得是什么时候也不记得是在什么状况下发生的。  
它说不上好也说不上不好，但这次肯定比上次来得强烈。他就像被打了一剂肾上腺素，再加一剂多巴胺，最后是一剂5羟色胺。现在他的脑子转得很慢，像生锈的齿轮，再过几秒，他觉得心脏正贴着皮肤跳跃。跳得那么快那么急几乎就要从他的胸腔里跳出来。他不得不往后退着，让自己靠在瓷砖墙上大口地呼吸。  
而与此同时，餐厅里的Castiel突然从座位上站了起来。  
“来了。”  
“什么来了？”Dean的话还没落音，Castiel已经从他身边飞走了。  
“Damn.”Dean看着空空落落的身边，咒骂脱口而出。  
Castiel不到一秒出现在卫生间里，挡在Sam的面前用他的眼睛四下搜寻。  
“Cass？”Sam正忙着张大嘴贪婪地索求空气。  
“Sam。”Castiel没回头，“你有见到什么吗？”  
“没有。”Sam盯着米黄色风衣的背影，目光直勾勾的，他的舌尖在上唇缓缓地舔过，像一只锁定了猎物的猛兽，“我没有见到其他人。”  
他伸出手去够那米黄色的风衣，想要抓住它。  
他突然想干一些really bad的事，就是现在，就在这里。  
“给他逃了。”Castiel没有搜到他要的东西，他不甘地收回视线，准备叫Sam一起出去。  
Sam抓住了他的衣领，那力道几乎要把它扯坏，接着下一秒他被撞在了隔间的门板上。  
“Sam？！！”  
Sam一句话没说，沉默得可怕，他一把扯掉了Castiel的领带，手从领口探进去，然后往下一用力，Castiel的衬衫扣子滚到了地板上。  
欲望绑架了他的大脑，在撺掇他放下理智。  
接着他拖着衣冠不整的Castiel进了隔间，摔上了门。  
Castiel被堵在了分隔隔间的档板和Sam的身体中间，Sam的手重新揪住了他的衣领，往两边一扯，无视掉他的发问，低下头粗暴地啃咬上Castiel温暖的肩膀。  
他咬着，咬出血印子，甜腥味在给他加油。他从Castiel的衣摆下探进去，摸上那根黑色的皮带。  
Castiel顿时明白过来Sam想要干什么了。  
“不，Sam，现在不行。”天使没有任何身高上的优势，还在犹豫着要不要出手。  
Sam趁机钳制住他的胳膊，就在这时他扑了个空。  
“该死的Cass！”俱乐部厅里，Dean一边咒骂着，一边像无头苍蝇一样四处乱找，他往外面看了几眼，没有大的收获他又回到了俱乐部里，但他没想过去卫生间里瞧瞧。  
就在他骂得起劲，担心和愤怒各占一半的时候，Castiel突然狼狈地出现在了身边，Dean观察到他的领带被扯掉了，衬衫的扣子也丢了几个，他慌张地遮掩他的脖颈但还是被Dean看到了露出一半的锁骨。  
“噢，你怎么了?”Dean问道。  
“我没事…是Sam…”他说这话的时候在暗暗后悔他没有让Sam睡过去。  
"wow, Sam? Sam怎么了？！"Dean焦急问他的样子就像被踩到了尾巴。  
“Sam他……”Castiel在支吾着措词，就在这时他像触电似的突然抬起头，叫了一句。  
“在你身后，Dean！”  
Dean迅速地转过身，一个人影正在Castiel张开的手掌下凭空出现。  
“Hello, feds. 案子查得还顺利吗？”  
“居然是你！”在看到那个人影的长相之后，Dean惊讶地叫了起来。  
留着三毫米长的头发几乎就是个秃子的白胡子法医面不改色地看着他们，嘴角正在往上丑恶地扬起。


	19. Chapter 19

Sam摸着额头，他在撞到粗劣的塑料隔板时受了伤。头骨隐隐作痛。他半睁着眼睛，视野里模模糊糊的景色像对焦失败的镜头只给他展示了一些花花绿绿的斑块。但是这一撞却让某些方面活络开了，他回忆起几分钟前他做的事，心存懊悔。除此之外，他的害怕在放大，因为每一次这情况发生的时候他都觉得自己能控制得好，可事实上，他不能。从他看见Dean和Castiel做爱的那个夜晚开始，一切就不太正常。他从来不知道他会对他的朋友抱有生理上的欲望，而他没有一次能克制住自己。  
然后现在，稍微有点平歇的他要应付的恐怕是幻觉。  
他在单调简陋的卫生间里摇摇晃晃地扶着墙走，这里只有一盏白色的日光灯，映衬着灰白色的装潢，但他的视觉却告诉他眼前的一切瑰丽得如同万花筒镜。他看见一张张花掉的脸，围着他，在对他说话，冲着他笑。  
狼狈已经不足以形容他此刻的状况。潜伏期过了，现在是对数期。他内心的东西像病毒一样成倍增加迅速蔓延。  
他脚步踉跄地扶着墙走到卫生间的门口，薄薄的三合板门外，三个人的对话在传进他的耳朵后被大脑改变了音频，叫他分不清那些声音究竟属于谁。  
“很意外吗？没想过最方便消除尸体上的东西的就是和尸体打交道的人吗？”白胡子的丘比特扬了他的眉，“我不得不说，你们有时候蠢得像猪。”  
“对，我们的确没有想到。”Dean点点头，作为一个敏锐的猎人，他的直觉在告诉他，这事情没那么简单。为了得到更多的信息，他准备试探对方的意图。  
“但是结果差不多，”他笑笑，“我们还是逮住了你，可以随时把你解决掉。”  
“所以我说，你们蠢得像猪。”丘比特的脸上看不出丝毫的慌张。  
“Dean，”这时Castiel开口对他说道，目光却没有离开丘比特，“他不太一样。”  
“什么不太一样？”  
“他和我见过的丘比特不太一样，感觉……”  
“比较强大？”丘比特笑着接了他的话。  
“你是不是……吃了自己的同类？”Castiel盯着他的笑脸，眉头皱得死死的。  
“十个。”  
“你还夺走了他们的弓箭。”  
“啊，对，弓箭是重点。那可以让我射出任意枝数的箭。还喜欢我的作品吗？就是你们调查的那些案子。噢，我都忘了，你们到现在不知道这些案子是怎么回事。记得Abby Lemos和Clint Rettew吗？我在他们身上做了实验，一枝箭，他们情投意合。两枝箭，他们忘了原配。三支箭，他们爱得死去活来。嗒嗒嗒，十枝箭，他们就崩溃了，一些小事在他们的脑中放大，放大。妒恨，猜忌，盛怒，抑郁，到最后承受不了，就一起死了。上帝啊，要人命的爱情。”  
“为什么你要做这些事，要杀这些人？！你是带来爱情的，但是你现在在杀人。”  
“因为你呀，Dean。”  
“什么？！！”Dean瞪大了眼，不可思议地看着他。  
“看看我们这个世界。人类，天使，恶魔，怪物，无论是哪一类总是分成两个对立面，其中一方说是，另一方说不。然后他们把意见的不统一诉诸战争。从来没有考虑过站在中间那方。原本我只是一个普通的丘比特，从天堂下来，给人类配对。这工作乏味得很。”  
他整了整深灰色的西服和亮黄色的领带，满不在乎地用视线在Dean和Castiel的脸上扫来扫去。  
“直到有一天，上层传下了命令，要我把一对年轻男女配在一起，要他们相爱，结婚，生子。这命令下得，严肃强硬。于是我让他们眼里只有对方，注定会终生相伴。听起来是个不错的故事，是吧？可是等后来有几个天使找到我，说我做的事将会毁灭整个地球，就不那么有趣了。他们追杀我，我逃了很久，换了很多地方。我并不喜欢换地方，你看，直到现在，这么多年过去了我还是依旧怀念着Lawrence的景色。噢，别这样看着我，Dean，把你制造出来我也参了一份子。”  
“是你？是你撮合了我的父母？”  
“不用客气。因为我很快就要纠正这件事情。"  
“哦，我很抱歉你遭遇的一切。”Dean清理着他的思路，不解地向他发问，“你要除掉我？我不明白，你不是应该去找那些追杀你的天使算账吗？”  
“你以为我没有？”丘比特给了他们一个得意的神色。  
“你杀了Mila？”  
“显而易见。”丘比特转过目光，看向Castiel，“她可没少替你办事，甚至是在天启被取消之后。”  
“我从没下达过要追杀你的命令。”  
“谁知道呢。”丘比特微微一笑，接着和Dean说道，“Mary和John，根本不应该被配在一起。而你和你的弟弟，简直就是两个恶魔，你们放出了Lucifer，让当年那些上层人物策划的事一样样都实现了。”  
“你说的没错，可是我们最后阻止了天启！”  
“对，可你们知道那段黑暗的时期给我带来了什么吗？！天堂里的某一派认为Sam不应该被制造出来，因为他注定是Lucifer的皮囊。他们说我是让Sam诞生的罪魁祸首。因为我没有在Mary和John生下你之后撤销他们身上的箭。当天启已经不能被他们完全掌控，你倔强地拒绝成为Michael的皮囊的时候，我倒是成了一个靶子。而我只是个丘比特，弱小，无能。我不能忍受这个，尤其是天启之后居然还有客人上门拜访。”  
他看看Castiel，Castiel迎着他的目光，却没有说话。  
“这太可笑了，你受了委屈。而现在你要发泄在我们身上？你是什么？青春期的小娘们？”Dean难以置信地看着他。  
“你可以看到，所有一切都是从我犯的那个错开始的，为什么我不去纠正它呢？我吞了我的兄弟姊妹，拿到了他们的弓箭，虽然对付你们还很困难，可是不能正面交锋，不代表我不能私下做些什么。”  
“你实在太卑鄙了，这就是你杀害无辜的人的理由？你想对付的不是我们吗？”  
“哦，真没脑子，你们不是来了吗？Winchester兄弟，Saving people，hunting things，the family business。”  
“还有，”丘比特愉悦地对着Castiel露齿一笑，“Castiel，Mila的老板，意料之中的收获。”  
“呵呵呵，”Dean顿时笑了起来，“我真是不愿意提醒你，你觉得你有能耐拿下Cass？”  
“充满能量的Cass。”他补充了一句，语气里满满的都是自信。  
丘比特的脸色在那一刻变得有点难堪，可他很快就把那点难堪掩藏了起来。  
“你们会看到我能做什么的。”  
惨叫声从吧台的地方传过来，他们才注意到在丘比特出现时昏迷过去的俱乐部里的其他人不知什么时候苏醒了过来，那些人脸上的神色各不相同，但都绝不是正常人该有的样子。叫声来自那个中年秃子，他的胸口被漂亮的女服务生抽出的一柄剔骨刀刺了个洞。  
“Cass！！快阻止他！！”担心惨剧会继续发生，Dean叫喊着要Castiel出手。  
Castiel瞬移到了丘比特身边，天使之刃带出一道精光。  
丘比特回头瞥了他一眼，“别那么着急，Castiel，我的故事还没讲完呢。在我下定决心要对付你们的时候，有一个人出现了，他帮助了我，很大程度上的。现在，你们难道不想见见我的幕后老板吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

他满意地看着Castiel移开对准他脑袋的尖刃，在一分钟不到的时间里把俱乐部里他的‘杰作们’都赶进了睡眠状态。  
“你的老板是谁？”Castiel将天使之刃横在他的脖子上，问道。  
“你们可以自己认。”丘比特的眼看向窗口，示意着Castiel，“他非常乐意亲自来告诉你们关于我们做的那些事。”  
窗外顿时刮起了狂风，树木的枝条在空中甩着，整个俱乐部剧烈晃动起来，挨在一起的玻璃瓶子叮叮当当地响。  
没有云朵的夜空里涌起大团大团的黑烟，这时候Dean觉得这湖里的庞然大物才正要浮出水面。  
“恶魔？真的假的？”Dean勾起唇，手握紧了刀，“看来我是脱离时代了，什么时候天使也会和恶魔鬼混在一起了？堕落得这么彻底。”  
丘比特看着他没吭声。  
一股深红色的浓烟降落到了近处，门随后被打开了。  
“Hello, boys.我打赌这会是个愉快的重逢。”黑衬衫，黑西服，银色花纹的黑领带，以及那个熟悉的见面词都在表明来者的身份。  
“SOB，Crowley，你还活着！！”看清眼前地狱之王的形象后，Dean惊讶地脱口而出。  
接着他转向Castiel，向他求证，“Cass，你确实杀了他，对吗？”  
“我……”  
Castiel看了Dean一眼，皱着眉又转头盯着Crowley，他神情复杂，开了口却没有继续说下去。  
“噢噢，对了，Castiel烧了我的尸骨，你们就以为我应该死了。”似乎是领会了这个微妙的氛围，Crowley开始解释他的小把戏，他看起来洋洋得意，说话的时候还要轻晃他的脑袋。  
“事实上，我找了一副差不多的，刷了一些我的灰在上面，烧起来的时候是有点不舒服，但是心理感觉超棒。”  
“我觉得我演的不错，你们说呢。”  
他踱着步子深入大厅，拿出一块绯红色的丝绸手绢，擦了擦他的双手。  
Dean看着那块娘气的手绢在Crowley的指间穿梭，然后它被放在他们刚刚用过餐的桌上，Crowley拿起他没动过的那块蛋糕放进嘴里。  
“嗯，味道不错，就是这里没有我要的酒。”  
“你究竟想做什么？”Dean的厌恶明确地写在脸上，他没料到这事的背后是Crowley。Crowley总会让事情的严重程度上一两个档次，再加上丘比特那势在必得的样子让他更加不安。除此之外，他脑子的某个小角落在放映着Crowley被Castiel烧死的那一幕，对，Crowley兴许骗得了其他人，但那可是Castiel。  
“做恶魔应该做的事，你懂得的，杀杀人，放放火。只是这次想玩点新的。”  
“这个丘比特是你的手下？你什么时候开始扩展生意了？”  
“我们是合作者。”Crowley说这句话的时候看了一眼Castiel，后者一声不吭地瞪着他。  
“老实说，我还是很享受这次合作的。你们都看到了，单单是把你们引诱过来的案子就那么具有艺术性。你肯定想不到我们还做了些什么。”  
“啊，对呀，这是个好主意。”他扬起眉毛，做了个比划，阻止了刚想说话的Dean，“不妨猜猜我想干什么，用你们聪明的脑子。”  
“去你的，Crowley，你是闲得想找死。”   
“猜得不对，再猜。”  
Dean瞪着Crowley打了鸡血一般的表情，很想一拳打扁他的脸。  
“你想杀了我们，用这种方式引诱我们出来。”  
“对，他告诉你们的吧。”Crowley斜着眼看了看丘比特，“我是想杀你们，想得要命。Come on,继续猜猜我们会怎么杀掉你们。”  
Dean笑了，笑容给他的脸增添了痞气。  
“听着，Venus，我没空跟你废话。你要真能杀了我们，来呀！别忘了你的天使在我们的天使手里。”  
“棒，我喜欢这句赞美。”Crowley睁大双眼给了Dean一个赞扬的注视，“你捏着我的天使，很好，我也捏着一点你的东西。”  
然后他的语气一变，轻松愉快地问了Dean一个问题。  
“嘿，松鼠，这么久了，你一点不担心小鹿吗？”  
Dean的笑瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“你做了什么？”他焦急地问，边问边快步往卫生间走去。  
卫生间的门就在这时从里面被撞开了，Sam一头跌了出来，Dean伸手接住了他。  
“Sammy！！”他扶着Sam，检查他的身体和脸。他没在他身上找到伤口，但这不代表一切都好，他摸着Sam的脸希望他清醒过来，“Sammy，嘿，看着我，你还好吗？”  
“Dean？我没事，只是……”Sam的表情就像喝醉了酒。聚焦失败了，他凭着那声‘Sammy’认出他的哥哥，他挥着手，要Dean为他放心，“我没找到门……”  
“混蛋，你们对他做了什么？！！！”Dean彻底愤怒了，他的弟弟是他生命中最重要的人，他不允许任何对他不利的事发生，特别是在他的眼皮底下。  
“这下都到齐了。我们可以正式开始了。”完全不把Dean的愤怒当一回事的Crowley愉快地点了他给Sam取的昵称，“小鹿，为什么不先给你哥哥看看你胸口上性感的小纹身呢？”  
“什么？！”Dean扯开Sam的衬衫，几个熟悉的天使文字在Sam的胸口显现了出来，就像该死的猫爪印。  
“Sammy……”他惊呆了，他没想到Sam会变成这个案子的受害者。  
“该死的，你和你的婊子给他下咒了？！！”  
“爱情咒。”Crowley补充道。  
“你太卑鄙了。你是什么时候……”Castiel的话问到一半顿住了，然后他自己说出了答案，“卫生间里。”  
那个时候他只顾着找丘比特而没有意识到Sam被补了箭。想到这个，他懊悔地叹着气。  
“Cass，杀了那个丘比特。杀了他，Sam……”Dean对Castiel说道，要他除掉被控制住的丘比特。  
“没用的，蠢货。”丘比特打断了他的话，接着他停顿了一下，换了一口气得意地继续说，“杀了我，那些箭就永远住在Sam的心脏里了。”  
“那就撤销你的箭。”Castiel认真地说，“不然你现在就会死。”  
Castiel的天使之刃划过一小段距离，丘比特经受着疼痛，却龇着牙笑了。  
“为什么要呢，”他笑得狰狞，“你们必定不敢杀我，因为一旦我死了，Sam也完了。”  
“我可以再把他救回来。”  
“噢，Castiel，没读过书吗？即使你救他回来，他还是一样不正常。”Crowley噘起嘴，叙述着一个让Dean绝望的事实。  
“Crowley，你个混蛋，你究竟想要什么？！”Sam站得摇摇晃晃的，Dean让他把手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，这会好站点。他忆起Susan Chaisson的精神状况和她的死相，心里一阵后怕。  
“安心，我才不想那么快弄死你麻烦的大块头。多没意思。丘比特的爱情之箭，总是成双成对的，”Crowley保持着微笑，他的笑里有阴谋，就像一条毒蛇在慢慢吐信，“告诉我，你不奇怪他爱得死去活来的另一半是谁吗？”  
“反正不是你！我没有兴趣了解这个，你最好别再废话。有什么条件趁早提出来，晚了我怕我会后悔。”  
“我倒希望呢。但现在还没到提条件的时候，Dean，这儿的事还没解决呢。”  
“你还要从你龌龊的嘴里泄露出什么肮脏的秘密？！”  
“啊，这个，问问你的Castiel吧，他可是清楚得很呢。” Crowley不紧不慢地边说边伸出一只指头，挑衅一般地指向Castiel。  
“Cass？”Dean愣了一下，呼吸明显变快了，“哦，哦，等一下，Cass你知道Sam中了箭？”  
“Dean……”该死的，他看见Castiel在犹豫。  
“Cass！！！告诉我，你是不是早就知道Sam中了箭？！！！！你他妈说话的时候看着我！！！”  
“我，我知道……但是……”  
Castiel没敢直视Dean，他的眼神慌乱不安。他不知道该怎么回答，他发现Sam中箭的时候一切都还算正常。丘比特在别处补了箭，是他始料未及的。  
“哎呀呀，”见到这一幕，Crowley的精神来了，他的眼睛闪着狡猾的光，准备慢慢地欣赏他安排的这一切造成的矛盾激化，“他当然不会告诉你。他乐在其中呢，中箭的天使。”  
“WTF？”Dean难以置信地看着Crowley。一瞬间他似乎想到了什么。真相躲在一帘轻纱帐的背后，Dean看得见那个轮廓，但在帐子被完全掀开之前，他排斥着它。  
“丘比特的箭伤可以在一个天使身上烙下？”他选了一个最远的问题，想看它被否定。  
可是这问题还没问完他就想起了他在加油站见到的天使和店员，他又看了看Castiel，后者还在躲避他的视线。  
“你……”他瞪着眼睛冲Crowley叫道，“你把Cass怎么样了？！！”  
“放轻松，Castiel一点事都没有。”Crowley从衣袋里拿出一个小瓶子，瓶子里有些雾蒙蒙的东西。  
“那是什么？”Dean瞪大了眼睛。  
“Castiel的羽。”Crowley说。  
“上面插着十支箭。”他又补充。  
“Cass……不……”Dean感到有些缺氧，Crowley在暗中加害了Sam，这不是最糟的，但是一旦连Castiel一起失去，事情就会变得非常艰难。他不知道他还有没有胜算。   
“Dean，那个并不能控制我的情绪。”Castiel对Dean说这话的时候却愤怒地瞪着Crowley的脸，就像是要把Crowley整个烧光。  
Crowley转过脸，面对着Castiel，他感受到天使的怒意，眼睛里有一丝恐惧在一闪而过。但随后他眨眨眼，又恢复了得意的神情，毕竟这次，他胜券在握。  
“的确不能。但是我可以用这十枝箭让Sam和你成为一对，让他对你上瘾。而你，你没办法对小鹿说不，是吗，Castiel?”  
这话是对Castiel说的，但它却像一个炸弹，直接投进了还在担心Castiel安危的Dean的理智里，把它炸得粉碎。  
Dean彻底呆住了，他的脸僵硬得像大理石像。  
而当他惊愕地转过头看向他的弟弟和Castiel的时候，Sam还处于神志不清的状态，Castiel却把脸垂了下来，连带着他逃避的眼神。  
Dean只觉得嗓子被堵住了，被印证了的真相叫他丧失了语言能力。他吸着气，那么用力又那么短促就好像周围的空气都被抽走似的。  
“本来我想，你懂得的，让松鼠中个大奖。但是我还是比较偏好小鹿，看到他惹祸的样子实在是……令人愉悦。”  
Crowley还在平静地叙述着，脸上挂着贱贱的表情。他懂得他三言两语说出的东西会给他的对手带来什么。小团体的内斗，他喜欢着呢。  
“告诉我，Castiel。小鹿在床上表现得好吗？有没有让你欲仙欲死？”  
Castiel没回答，他的胸口因为某种情绪起伏着，他现在就想杀了Crowley，或者他手里的丘比特。他的天使之刃在颤抖，下一秒就有可能戳进那个丘比特的脖子。  
可是让他有情绪波动的却既不是Crowley也不是丘比特。  
Dean在注视着他。  
不用眼睛看，他也能感受到Dean的眼神放在他身上的那种感觉，尤其是愤怒的，又带有无限失望的那种眼神。那眼神让他难受，但他对这种难受的情感又不甚了解。他觉得有东西需要宣泄，就像闭塞的湖水，在暗中越涨越高。  
“好吧，我当那是个肯定的回答。”  
Crowley满意了，他的计划按部就班地实施着。他很聪明，他知道如果圈套设在Dean的身上，可能成效不大。但是反过来，事情就完全不同了。  
“Castiel，呵呵呵呵呵……”一直没出声的Dean突然笑了起来，他的笑声干涩得刺耳，“你要对我隐瞒到什么时候？！！”  
“是不是等到Sam死了，我才有机会知道？嗯，Cass？看着我。”他仍然让Sam搭着他的肩，Sam偏着头，他的精神状况已经让他感受不到外界发生的事情，Dean说话的这时候，他正眼神迷茫地作着一个喘气。  
Dean握紧了拳，漂亮的脸被怒火烧得扭曲，他眼里的东西太过沉重，而Castiel却不得不面对着他。  
“Dean，我不知道。我不知道Sam会中十支箭。他和我在一起的时候……”  
“他和你在一起？他和你在一起的时候你知道他中了箭对不对？哦，你肯定知道，他和你上床了是不是？！！看着我，嘿，Castiel，看着我，然后告诉我，我要听你亲口说出来。”  
“……是的。”Castiel看着他，蓝眼睛里装满了无奈。  
Dean狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇，他气得发抖。  
“天哪，这种求证和询问细节的事情你们可以以后慢慢做。”  
Crowley喜滋滋地看着他们，他设计的这场好戏才刚拉开帷幕。他掂量着手里的筹码，像精明的犹太商人。苏格兰嫩绿的植被仿佛又出现了，他在温暖舒适的阳光下面残害着一个义人。  
“抓紧时间。如果你们愿意消停下你们的感情交流，我觉得我们可以开始谈条件了。”  
“说吧。”Dean平淡的语调就好像是在商讨一个关于食物的问题。他在他的耳朵捕捉到那句‘是的’之后就没再觉得他的身体属于他自己了，肩膀上Sam给他的重量迫使他强撑着，他觉得他的灵魂也被抽走了，现在的他离崩溃不远了。  
“你想要什么？”  
“很简单。少管我的闲事。”  
“炼狱？”  
“对，我可不想再看到你们像跟屁虫一样在后头追着我。”  
Dean点着头，疲惫在他的脸上扩散。  
“不，你不能答应Crowley。”熟悉的声音在告诫着他。  
“Cass，”Dean冲着Castiel淡淡地笑了，“你为我做的够多了，我很感激。”  
“我是说，够多了。”他大声强调了一遍表示程度的单词，要Castiel闭嘴。  
从他绿色的眼眸里看不到一点光，Castiel没松开过的眉头锁得更紧了。  
“作为交换，你必须撤销Sam身上的箭。”  
“我要留三枝。”Crowley还在厚颜无耻地谈条件，“以防止你变卦。”  
“全部撤掉！！”  
“三枝，Sam不会有事的，今天以前他不是都过得好好的吗。如果不同意的话我们可以重新讨论。”  
“……”Dean咬牙切齿地喷着粗气，他额头上的血管暴突着。眼神像一把锋利的刀，剐着Crowley的脸。  
“做吧。”他妥协得一点不情愿。  
“得要我的搭档来完成。”Crowley做了个手势，对Castiel说道，“如果你不介意的话……”  
Castiel默默地移开了天使之刃，他的手垂了下来，利刃贴在了他的风衣上，像一个战败的士兵。  
丘比特瞟了他一眼，晃着步子走到Sam的跟前，张开手摁在Sam的胸口上。  
白亮的光在那里晕开，Sam翻了个白眼，昏了过去。Dean扶住了他的身体。  
“你把他怎么了？！”  
“放心，他会醒过来的。我们有约定的。”  
Crowley咧嘴一笑，他看了眼站在一边的Castiel，抬起手打了个响指，白胡子法医凭空消失了。  
“抱歉，证人保护。”  
接着他一摊手，“好了，多圆满的结局。”  
“记得今天我们协商好的事。现在我和我的天使一起走，你和你的天使还有小鹿一起走。小鹿好好的，大家都好好的。但是，你们要是再来管我的闲事，我就让小鹿在你们面前割他自己的肉！！！”  
最后半个句子他说得很激动。那让他平复了一会儿，将眉毛向上挑了挑。  
“Goodbye, Winchesters.”  
是一句道别，然后他意味深长地转向Castiel，微微侧着头，单独给了他一个告别。  
"And goodbye, Winchesters' whore."  
Castiel没在听，他的脸木然得就像上个世纪留下来的钟表盘。


	21. Chapter 21

俱乐部后面的荒地上，Castiel和Dean抬着昏迷不醒的Sam，他走在后面，Dean倒着走在前面。夜黑得浓重，空中有繁星在灿烂，像冰晶上的闪光。 

他们抬着Sam，把Sam扛上了车后座。Dean关上后车门，看都没看Castiel一眼，径自走向了驾驶座。 

他没有赶他走，也没叫他做任何事。 

Castiel不知道他现在要做什么，但直觉告诉他现在他不能就这么离开。他伸出手打开副驾驶的车门。Dean还是没有出声阻止他。他笨拙地坐了进去，小心地合上车门。就像一个打碎玻璃瓶刚挨完训的孩子。 

Dean一转钥匙，开动了Impala。 

Castiel把双手放在膝盖上，寒意在夜里汇集，他不会为此觉得冷。但现在Impala里面就像是专属于他的冰窖，叫他难以忍受，即使他任何时候都眷恋着Impala里兄弟俩的气味。 

借着苍白发冷的车灯，他不时地看着Dean僵直的侧脸，期望着能看到一丝软化的痕迹，但随着时间缓慢地流逝，他逐渐被失望浸泡开了。 

当黑色的车驶过一片黑压压的树林时，Castiel忍不住打破了让人难受的沉默。 

"Dean，我本来想…" 

"闭嘴Cass，我不想听。"Dean冷冷的一句话让他尴尬地闭上了嘴。他觉得他能理解Dean为什么生气，但那是他的理解。他并不清楚是哪一样让Dean愤怒的，没及时帮他们解决案子，让Sam中了Crowley的圈套，还是和Sam上了床。人类的情感太复杂，他看了上千年，却始终无法完全参透。 

坏事情像细菌在暗中滋生，等到它流于表象的时候，内里已经彻底溃烂了。 

和Castiel考虑的完全不同，Dean正在下决心要做掉Crowley。 

今晚他感受到了耻辱。 

那就像被当众打了耳光，而且不光是Crowley，他觉得Castiel和Sam给他的耳光要响得多。欺骗，隐瞒，谎话，一个接一个地出现在他身边，竟从来没停止过。 

上了床是什么概念？你情我愿还是一方胁迫？他知道他不能去想这件事，但是他停不住自己。一个是他的弟弟，另一个是……他现在不知道该给Castiel下什么定义了。他的天使？他的朋友？他的家人？该死的没有一个是他觉得合适的。 

就在他离开的那几天里，他觉得他遭受了背叛。 

窗外摇摆着向后退去的树木在加快步伐，Dean保持着他严峻的脸，偶尔从他们身边驶过的流光照亮了他的轮廓，他的眼睛里冒着可怕的寒光。 

他想狠狠地揍Castiel一顿，如果这个家伙能在Sam对他提出无理要求的时候来找他，之后的一切就不会发生了。或者他能对Sam说不，可是Castiel也没做到。现在他收回了中了三枝箭的Sam，还有什么会发生？在他面前上演那几天他们是怎么度过的吗？ 

如同一根鱼刺哽在了他的喉咙里，Dean感到了吞咽的困难。他的身体一刻也没放松过，连手也攥着，方向盘快被他捏碎了。 

对了，还有Sam……他说不准这是什么感觉，Sam做的事情让他无法给自己的愤怒分类。 

他上了Castiel。他妈的，他上了Castiel！！操他的，Sam！！ 

Dean的肺在抽搐。他强迫着自己不去继续这个让他崩溃的事实。 

他压抑着他的思想，调整了他的呼吸，深深吸口气，慢慢吐出来。 

所以说到底，他只是个局外人了，过去的那几天他被他们划在了圈外。继续放任这事发展下去，也许将来的日子，他也会是这样站在外面的那个人。最后呢，感恩节的时候聚个晚餐，圣诞节的时候一起庆祝？Dean构想着那几个画面，咬住了唇。 

Castiel曾经留下手掌印的地方此刻烫得生疼，就像烧进了他的心里，开出了一条血淋淋的深洞。他的心在发闷，在潜意识深处的妒意的催生下，怒火正在憋屈地燃烧着，闷闷的，越烧越痛。 

Crowley该死，他的婊子更该死！Sam必须恢复正常，在他控制不住自己下手揍他之前。 

时间到了，太阳在他们的路途上升了起来，鱼白色的天空驱散了黑暗。热和光很快就会来临，只这一夜就憔悴不堪的Dean不停歇地在向前飞驰，放佛是要冲出白光环绕的地平线。 

在这个过得极其漫长的十几个小时里，沉默是他和Castiel之间唯一的语言。


	22. Chapter 22

Impala猛烈地冲上了蓝色外墙边上的那条光秃秃的土路，带着日光的落叶和尘沙被惊上了半空。Dean用力踩下刹车，在Bobby的后门边上停了下来。 

他走下车，从后座拽出Sam，Castiel站在他的边上，帮他承受了Sam的一半重量。 

连通书房的起居室里没有一点光，Bobby不在家，Dean从口袋里摸出他的工具撬开了锁。 

Sam被放置在书房的地毯上。Dean点亮了一盏台灯。 

“Sam……嘿，Sam，醒醒……别睡了……”他凑过去，摇晃着他弟弟的身体。差半小时就是正午，还处在昏迷状态的Sam牵扯着他的心。 

“Dean……我，我很抱歉……”Castiel看见了Dean湿润的眼角，他自责地道歉。 

“你们怎么能？！！Cass，你怎么能？！！！” 

Dean说不下去了，他需要酒精。 

Bobby收藏的烈性酒从厨房的矮柜子里被他找了出来，拔掉瓶塞的Dean迫不及待地给自己灌了一大口。辛辣的味道在他的口中蔓延，没等那味道过去，他又灌了一口，酒精从他的口腔一路烧进了他的胃里，热得滚烫。 

他站在Bobby空旷的厨房里，阳光透过纱窗帘射在他身上，他低头看了看那排颜色已经加深的乳白色橱柜，喝了一口，看了看，又是一口，他像个消沉的酒鬼一样闷闷地喝。 

起居室里的Sam正向着一个噩梦的尽头奔跑。 

“Cass！！”一声惊呼之后，他蓦地睁开了眼睛，熟悉的陈设入了他的眼帘。 

“Bobby的住所？我怎么会在这里？”他问，但是没有回答的声音。 

“Cass？” 

他边问着边找到了壁灯下披着微光的Castiel。 

后者站在书架和办公桌之间，注视着他的眼睛里有一种说不出的东西。 

那是一种落寞，微弱得只有Sam能读懂它。 

Sam站了起来，完全不知道从俱乐部的卫生间出来都发生了什么的他只想走过去抱住天使，替他擦去那对湛蓝色眼睛里的落寞。 

他往前踏了一步，很快他注意到Castiel的目光离开了他，落在他的身后。他转过头，闻到一股酒精味，然后他看到了Dean阴翳的眉眼。 

“Sam，我很高兴你终于醒了。”和Sam昏迷时候的态度截然不同，此刻Dean的语气冷得就像结霜的天气。 

“是……我是睡着了？” 

“你是被丘比特弄晕了。丘比特，记得吗？”Dean的语速不快，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Sam的脸，他要一点一点来，“给了你几枝箭，你就兴冲冲地当起了Castiel的男朋友。” 

Sam的脸色变了，他张着嘴，眼神慌乱，但没有逃避的意思。 

Dean知道了。哦，上帝啊，Dean还是知道了，在那间俱乐部的卫生间里都发生了什么？后来都发生了什么？看看外面，天已经亮了。这段时间……这段空白的时间…… 

他的脑子像个杂货堆一样乱，有那么几分钟他一句话也说不出，只是用他的眼睛在四处地看。 

然后一个重点从那个杂货堆里凸显了出来，就像是突然蹦到了他的眼前，他一下就把它抓住了。牢牢地抓住了。 

“不关Cass的事。” 

他说了这么一句。 

Castiel的目光颤抖了一下，落回到了他的身上。 

“哼，错过了Crowley的秀，你果然是搞不清状况，你知道你中过十枝丘比特的箭差点死了吗？即使是现在，你心里还插着三枝。” 

“不关Cass的事？你倒是很关心他嘛，男朋友。” 

Sam为这句话吸了吸了鼻子，他清楚Dean被他惹怒了。在过去的十几个小时里Dean肯定在生气，他瞧见了Dean狼狈的胡茬，浑沌的眼眸和糟糕的精神状态。 

而现在，他又把Dean往前推了一把。 

可是Sam不打算认怂。 

“你知道了，我也不想瞒你。对，我是和Cass有关系了。”Sam点点头，直视着Dean的双眼，“我爱他。” 

这句话点爆了Dean的神经，但是他没有发作。他脑门上的血管在突突地跳，嘴边扯出了一个危险的笑。 

“爱他是吗？看来那些箭对你的效果不是一般的好。” 

然后他转过身，面无表情地对天使说：“Cass，谢谢你帮我把他抬回来，但是你得走。” 

语气平淡得就像在对一个陌生人说话。 

“不！！Dean，你不能这样！！”Sam瞪着眼叫了起来。 

见到Castiel还站着发呆，Dean又朝他补了一句。 

“你知道这是错的。你知道Sam现在说的话都是那该死的箭在影响着他。” 

“不不不不……Cass，你不要走。” 

“Dean，我可以帮忙。”一直没出声的Castiel变相地请求他。 

听到Castiel的这句话，Dean的眉毛高高地挑了起来，他扯开拦在他和Castiel面前劝阻他的Sam，抓起了Sam的手腕。 

“帮忙?帮什么忙？缓解他的性欲吗？” 

这句话让Castiel的目光变得呆滞又沉重，停留在身前的地板上就再也移不开。 

他僵硬地杵在那里，兄弟俩争执的声音像暴雨一样击打在他的脑中。 

“不，你不能把他赶走！！这不关Cass的事！！” 

“该死的，Sam，你知道这不正常!” 

“好极了，我不正好适合不正常。看看从小到大我有几次正常过? Demon blood， soulless。我倒是可以说我现在比任何时候都正常！” 

“你真该看看你现在这个样子！就像只被抢了骨头的狗！！Cass必须离开！！” 

“Dean，你不能把他赶走！！我需要他！！” 

“不，Sam，我不会允许你和他再有任何的接触。” 

这句话说得平缓，坚定，不容商量。接着Dean转向Castiel，缓了缓他的情绪，绿色的眼睛里流露出了哀求的神色。 

“Cass!我拜托你，你得离开他。” 

“求求你，Cass。” 

他说完这话，生硬地放低了视线，好避开Castiel的眼。 

那双清澈的受伤的眼再一次刺痛了他。 

几乎是在同时，他的面前空出了一块空间。 

“不！！！！”Sam的嘶吼盖过了翅膀扑棱的回声，Castiel不见了，壁灯嗞啦嗞啦地闪烁了两下，变得更暗了，Bobby不算宽敞的书房压抑得像一副厚重的棺材。


	23. Chapter 23

“为什么你要这么做！！”Sam的手指抠进了他的头发里，揪扯着，他在Bobby那台老旧的电视机旁，和他的哥哥在不到半截胳膊的距离里对峙着。  
"为什么?你可以不满意…"  
他的话说到一半，整个身体就被一股巨大的冲力撞到了墙上，做出这些的Dean用身体压上来，揪着他的领子逼迫他低头看他。  
“为什么？你还想知道为什么？”Dean愤怒的脸上带着令人不寒而栗的冷笑，“你做了什么难道你不清楚吗！”  
这问句叫Sam无从回答，他看着Dean燃烧着怒火的双眼，唇因为他难以平复的呼吸而颤抖着。他现在唯一清楚的事情就是在接下来的一段时间里他要对付的是Dean——一个永远是他生命中最棘手的人物。  
"冷静，Dean…"他还是选择尝试着去避免一场冲突。  
但他继续说话的机会被剥夺了，几乎是在他叫出他哥哥的名字的同时，Dean的拳头揍在了他的脸上。  
酒精的效果在Dean的神经里逐渐蔓延，他越发沉重的头脑砸碎了他的意志力。再加上现在让他心存顾虑的天使不在了，那只他强迫自己关在心里的野兽就这么轻易地突破牢笼，冲了出来。  
“你上了他！我不管你有什么理由！！”  
Dean怒吼着，第二次，拳头重重地击在Sam的脸旁。他的关节出了血，可他根本感觉不到痛。  
Sam拿手背擦了擦嘴，他很想跟Dean打上一架，因为Castiel的离去，也因为刚才那拳。但他没有放弃平复自己的怒气。他看得出他的哥哥在失控，这个时候他也大概明白了那是因为什么。冷静地盯着Dean的眼睛，他尽量让自己听起来相对理智。  
“你知道是因为什么，这不是我能阻止的……”他希望和Dean谈谈，但不是以现在这个方式继续。  
“丘比特？爱情？对！我是知道。"  
Dean顺着他的话说出答案，可接着他语气一变，"但是我不知道你是这样急不可耐了。我从旅店一出来你就召唤了他，是吗？让我猜猜。你不能强迫他，所以你就想试试看他是否也对你言听计从。噢，好极了，他的确是!!”  
说到这里他用力点着头，脸上还挂着不合时宜的笑，他清楚此刻和Sam的任何对话都不会使他的心情变得更好，相反，一切都在朝着更糟的方向发展。他看着Sam脸上的线条变得僵硬，薄薄的唇抿成一条直线，这让他知晓了Sam会在他戳到的哪个点上进行反驳，即便Sam可能给出的解释他比谁都清楚是客观存在的，但他根本不在意这个。  
他懂得这是Crowley的阴谋，他了解丘比特的箭意味着什么，他也明白Sam和Castiel根本什么错都没有，就算他们的余生尽数绑在一起，也和他没有一丁点关系。但是只要一想到Castiel被他的弟弟上过的事实他就控制不住内心的冲动。  
因为他妒嫉。  
他妒嫉和Castiel上床的Sam，也妒嫉和Sam上床的Castiel。Sam侵占了Castiel的身体，Castiel摘走了Sam的心。  
那颗嫉妒得发狂的心里面，拴不住的野兽在四处破坏，在不顾一切地毁灭。  
眉头一展，他抬起下巴问用沉默应对他的Sam。  
“告诉我，Sam，你怎么把他骗上床的?嗯?是不是只要说句话他就自己把衣服脱了?!!”  
住口……他残存的理智在向他警告后果，可是他完全停不下来。  
“他的顺从有没有愉悦你？”  
“哦，对了，他还是个处，这是不是让你感觉更爽？！！”  
恶毒的语言脱离了控制，一字一句都插在Sam的神经上，他在伤害Sam，然而这样的伤害方式却让他在抛出每一个句子的时候心抽得更痛。  
因为愤怒，Sam的身体在微微颤抖。他喘着粗气，一把抓起了Dean的衣领，瞪着他通红的眼，Sam知道他自己的眼恐怕也是通红的，像受了伤的眼白里浸润着鲜血。  
比起兄弟，他们更像一对近距离搏杀的死敌，在最后的决斗中准备拼得你死我活。  
“闭嘴，Dean，我要你闭嘴！！”  
“怎么？我说的太对了是吗？！你还有什么想跟我补充的？分享下，Sam，我的天使，你的婊子，他在床上怎么样……”  
Sam挥出一拳，结结实实地打在Dean的颧骨上，这一拳作用力太大，Dean摔在了地上。  
“…你知道吗……Cass和我，不是你想的那样。”  
他听见Sam喘着粗气在说话，前半段混着些耳鸣声。他用手扶着地，吐出一口鲜血，然后从地上慢慢地站起来。  
“对，他或许是你的天使你的保护者，无论你怎么给他下定义，也无论你们是否有更深层次的联系。但是Dean，我爱他。我爱Castiel！！我要告诉你，这里面没有任何事情是需要更正的，因为我爱他这件事一点都没错！！”  
酒精，情绪，物理性创伤。他的清醒程度让他没办法去反驳Sam的话。甚至连听懂它们他都难以做到。  
但是爱这个字像盐水渗进伤口一般再一次刺激了他。  
终于他站稳了，挪着步子摇晃着靠了过去，就在Sam以为他的哥哥在试图理解他的时候，趁着Sam没有防备，他一拳挥向了Sam的脸。没等Sam反应过来，他欺负他没站好，抬脚踹上了Sam的肚子。Sam向后退了一步，身体撞上了背后的书架，Bobby典藏丰富的书籍砸了下来，重重地敲在地面上。  
Sam喘了一口气，事实上，Dean也只给了他喘这口气的空隙。他的身体往左边倾去，Dean几乎是在勉强抓到他衣领的同时，用一记右勾拳狠狠地打在他的脸上。  
可好极了，Sam，总是能戳到重点的Sam。没错，这大概才是他心底里最愤怒的一件事。  
像是火星燃进了炸药堆，爆发出来的Dean一下手就无法控制住自己。  
他流着血的拳头揍在Sam的头上，两三下之后，他看着Sam在他的手中昏了过去，他松开他的衣领，让他缓缓地躺到地面上。而后他盯着Sam的脸，深深地吸了一口气，移开了目光，他拖着步子往厨房的方向走。过了书房的门他没坚持几步就瘫坐在了地上，Bobby的地毯柔软又舒适，却不能给他的心灵带来任何的慰藉。  
房前的门廊传来脚步声，然后是钥匙开锁的声音。  
“WTF？！”Bobby打开门，他的手里抱着一个大的牛皮纸袋，里面装满了物品，厨房地上的一个空酒瓶吸引了他的注意力，他忍不住低声咒骂了一句。  
他迈着大步进了房间，门在他的身后被他用力合上。  
他很快发现了Dean。Dean坐在地上喘气的样子就像一只受伤的野兽。  
“发生了什么？”  
他留意到Dean脸上的伤，淤血和组织液撑起了一个青紫色的肿块。  
“Sam干的。”Dean没抬眼，嘴角的血渗出来了，他拿袖子擦了擦。  
“Sam在哪？”  
“那里。”Dean抬了抬下巴，向他示意着书房的方向。  
地上一片狼藉，他珍爱的几卷古籍和制订成册的一些硬装本在地上胡乱散落着，Sam流着鼻血不省人事地躺在一摞书册的旁边，几张因为装订问题而掉出的书页被他压在了身下。  
“你们在搞什么？！！”Bobby瞪着他的书房问道。  
“看着他，Bobby，看着他，他妈的他现在开始喝天使的汁液了！”  
给出了这句让Bobby感到费解的回答之后，Dean费力地站了起来，跌跌撞撞地从那道窄窄的，昏暗的走廊走了出去。在外面的门廊上他抬起头，放任阳光照瞎他的眼。  
一刻钟过后，他在阳光造成的恍惚中回想起和Sam的对话，这让他决定了到镇上去买醉，尽管这时候他还没从酒精的控制中逃脱。  
Sam和Castiel早晚还会占据他的大脑，他需要一个缓冲的时间。  
而等这段时间结束，这一切必须被解决。但是这次不会有Sam，不会有Castiel，也不会有Bobby。他要一个人做。只能他一个人。


	24. Chapter 24

星期四下午三点整。 

暗红色的墙纸让整个书房的白昼晦暗不明。从白色百叶窗透进来的日光铺在Bobby的书桌上，照出了Bobby胳膊上金色的毛发。 

一本翻开的红册子倒扣在桌面上，封皮上有几个阴刻的文字，已经快看不清了。Bobby正在它边上的另外一堆东西里查找他要的资料，从一本白色封面的书卷到硬皮的精装书，再到一沓散乱的手稿。 

他的工作繁琐并且需要耐心，但每隔一段时间，他都会抬起头，留意一下楼上房间的动静。 

有一间阁楼的卧室被占用了，他的客人自从清醒过来后情绪就不太好。一天前Bobby没打算让他在这里长住，一般他的客人只会被安排在地下室、楼梯旁的椅子上或者安全牢房里的小床板上。 

直到他目睹了一些行为的发生。 

‘取出龙的眼睛，依次加入：白蝙蝠的羽翼，一对；头胎的脐带血，三滴；艾草灰……’ 

他读到这一段的时候，隐隐约约地，楼上的说话声飘进了他的耳朵。 

“我需要见你。我们必须谈谈。 

“我很不好，非常的不好…… 

“求你，Cass。 

“听我说，事情没那么坏，我会说服Dean的，好吗？ 

“Castiel，我知道你在听。听听我的话，听听我的需求。 

“我戒不掉了…… 

“我需要你……我需要你，Cass……” 

“……” 

哽咽，虽然Bobby听不见。 

然后是另外一段开始。 

“Cass，我想见你…… 

“请你…… 

“来见见我，见见我好吗？” 

…… 

Bobby叹了口气，低下头，强迫自己把注意力放在他手上的资料堆里。机械翻页钟咔哒咔哒地工作着，给死气沉沉的午后时光增添了点生趣。 

一阵粗暴的脚步声碾压过木制的楼梯。他不得不为此站起来，离开他的工作席位。 

“你要去哪里？”Bobby皱着眉，拦下了准备开门的Sam。 

“我要去找Cass。” 

“你要去哪里找他？如果你要见他，就去祈祷。” 

“我没有吗？！让开，Bobby，我要出去。” 

“不，我不能让你出去。你的状态不太对。” 

“相信我，我没事的。” 

“你看起来可是糟透了。” 

“你在胡扯，Bobby。等一下，你是不是买了Dean的账，也觉得我不正常?” 

“如果我能逮到Dean，我也不会让他从这个门出去。我只相信我看见的，去照个镜子，Sam。” 

“不，你不能阻止我，Bobby。我需要出去。” 

Sam和他推搡着，门在他们的拉扯中开了一道缝，突然Sam停下了动作。 

“对了，我可以再试试那个仪式，我梦到它绝不是偶然的。” 

他叫了起来，声音里充满了自信。 

“我要myrrh，我还要…” 

“你不会拿到任何东西的，Sam。如果你的精神状态不是那么糟糕的话你应该记得昨晚你差点毁了我的地下室。” 

“Bobby，相信我。相信我一次。你总是相信Dean，这一次，请你站在我这边好吗？” 

Bobby看着他的眼睛。Sam的眼睛有一种说服力，但是很遗憾这次它并不管用。 

“Sam，只要你回到楼上去，我们都会好好的。” 

他的话里没有商量的余地。Sam听懂了，手背擦过鼻子下方，眼神也移开了。可这个像是要放弃的样子却引起了Bobby的警觉。 

他在Sam的手里栽过，一次是因为恶魔之血，一次是因为灵魂缺失。Bobby不准备再添上一条记录。 

果然Sam斜过身体，一拳击向了他的头部。Bobby往旁边躲闪，顺势想要抓住Sam的手腕，但是Sam太过用力，他让他逃脱了。 

“Sam！！！” 

他没来得及往后退，对方的第二次攻击已经来了，他不得不上了手肘去撞Sam的肚子。 

在Sam发出一声闷哼的同时，他伸手去够门边搁置的一截铁棍。他摸到了它，冰冰凉凉的。可是Sam用力扯住了他的胳膊，铁棍从他的第二个指节滑到了第一个，然后掉到了地上。他狠狠地揍了Sam一拳，代价却是腿被踹了一脚，这让他身形不稳地往边上歪去。很快Sam趁机朝他近了一步，左手抓住他的衣领，右手握拳，看着他的眼睛说道：“我很抱歉…” 

他的拳头挥起来，这短短一秒之间Bobby屏住了呼吸。而就在Sam下手的那一刻，一只手从背后握住了Sam举起的手腕，然后是另外一只手，在Sam还没有反应过来之前，轻轻地搁在Sam的头顶。Sam瞬间倒了下去，一张面无表情的脸出现在Bobby的眼前。 

这个时候Bobby才有机会喘口气。 

“他召唤了你好久，你为什么不出现？” 

他打量着Castiel，突然觉得眼前的天使陌生得很。自从Lucifer和Michael进到那笼子之后，他就没见过这样的Castiel，他似乎对任何事情都不关心，又好像是要为所有的事情负责。 

“我被禁止见他。”Castiel回答他的话，用他惯常的叙述口吻。 

“禁止？By whom?”Bobby为他的回答皱了眉，在脱口而出第二个问句的时候他自己猜到了答案。 

“Dean.”Castiel说。 

“所以你，现在完全听命于Dean了？” 

“Dean是那个改变我的人。他对我很重要。” 

“于是你为了听从很重要的Dean而选择伤害Sam？” 

他盯着Castiel，直到对方低下脸去。 

“我很抱歉。” 

“算了，Sam有他自己的问题。在他的问题没解决之前你不回应他也是无可厚非的。” 

然后他接着说：“不过，连Dean也做出那种举动就不太对了。他没有中那个所谓的丘比特之箭吧？因为他看起来就像个争风吃醋的混小子。” 

“没有。” 

大概是因为Bobby提到了Dean，Castiel明显被吸引了注意力。 

Bobby长叹了一口气，“听着，我没有兴趣管你们的这些破事，可是现在我却不得不过问。他们是我的儿子，虽然有时候很混蛋。作为父亲，我只希望他们好。看看Sam这个样子，Dean让我不要给他任何机会去重复他干过的事情，不管那是什么。这个我也能理解，毕竟Sam的精神状态不太对。就像你看到的那样，为了某些不正常的需求，他可以毫不犹豫地对我下手。但是鉴于这件事和你也有关系，因此有些东西我希望你能告诉我答案。” 

Castiel慎重地点了点头。 

“你爱Dean吗？” 

“是的。”Castiel很快回答了他。 

Bobby看着Castiel没有明显变化的表情，摇了摇头。 

“不，你没弄清我的问题。我说的是爱…”他皱起脸，解释这种东西让他感到为难，尤其是对一个男性，“couple之间的那种爱。” 

“我明白了。”Castiel点点头，“你问的是有性激素参与的那种，我，我不知道我是不是…” 

这问题似乎很难，他没法回答。 

“好吧，这样看来我们可以跳过Sam。”Bobby突然发现自己摊上了一件麻烦事，他不是没教导过后辈有关爱情这方面的东西，但显然那个学生多年混乱的私生活表明了他的教育很失败。然后现在，他却想要跟一个情感缺失的天使谈这个。天知道后果会是什么。 

“你看…”他觉得他的表情一定很可笑，“它一般伴随着冲动。像我第一次遇到Karen。呃，Karen是……” 

“你的妻子。”Castiel帮他回答，“我知道Karen。我知道你的过去。” 

真他妈好极了。Bobby在心里默默地想。 

“好，省去了我很多解释。” 

“我一眼就看中了她。我想和她在一起。”他说完这两句，就开始后悔自己挑起了这个话题，“虽然，我们到最后也没有…” 

Castiel伸出手，摁在了他的肩上。 

“你在做什么？”Bobby问道，他突然觉得身心像置若天堂。 

“你看起来很痛苦，所以我调整了你体内的激素分泌。” 

Bobby甩掉他的手，“不需要你管这种闲事！” 

他喘着粗气，瞪着眼前的天使。他的人生充斥着各种各样的痛苦经历，Karen是其中的一个。可是Bobby愿意背负着它，因为如果没有Karen，他不会有倾注一生的爱情，不会走上猎人的道路，也不会遇到Winchester。 

他有着令人绝望的遭遇，悲惨的生离死别，和意外的，在他自认为是苟延残喘的后半生里的收获的父子亲情，这些东西，在记忆的储存区里一层层地摞叠起来，拼凑出了完整的他。 

而在他开启这个话题以前，比他遇到的这些还要陈旧的东西却被他用愧疚，自责和后悔锁进了遗忘的柜子里。 

Bobby发出了一个轻轻的叹息。 

Castiel的举动违背了他的意志发挥着作用，他不愿追忆的那些温馨的时光像从寒冬里复苏的种子，在他的脑海中发芽。光线充沛的厨房，不着调的轻哼，打蛋时不小心沾染蛋汁的手指，舔干净指头的唇舌和从她背后搂进怀里的纤腰。他面部的线条因为这些变得柔和。 

“你很爱你的妻子，是吗？” 

“哦，当然。Karen，她就像是照进我生命里的光。和她在一起的那段日子是我最快乐的回忆。”Bobby说到这里，眼里露出了一抹淡淡的暖意。 

“这就是爱。你会想亲近她，会愿意为她付出。和她在一起会是你最快乐的时候。”他注视着Castiel，在期盼对方的理解。 

“但是对我来说，上帝比较像那道光。”Castiel很认真地看了他一眼，说出了自己的想法。 

Bobby的脸色一沉，愤怒和挫败感几乎是同时堆了上来。 

“你住嘴。”他嚷道，“上帝，你只知道你的那个上帝。看看他做了什么？袖手旁观。却要我再遭受一次失去妻子的痛苦。对了，就因为你不懂这种痛，所以你也永远不会懂我有多想拥抱她，多想再吻她一次，再对她说一句'我爱你'的那种心情。” 

Castiel站在一边，呆呆地听着他的这些话，却一点不明白Bobby在为什么生气。 

“我真是不该指望你有所改变。”Bobby完全放弃了，他翻了个白眼，怒气冲冲地拽住Sam的两条胳膊，想把他拖走，“你们天使烂透了，一个个都是没有情感的混蛋！” 

这个时候Castiel蹲了下来，伸手抱住了Sam。 

Bobby只感觉到手里一空，Sam和天使都不见了。 

“Kid.” 

他叹了一口气，甩了甩手，往他没看完的书堆走去。 

在二楼的房间里，Sam被放在一张双人床上。 

“Sam，我很抱歉。”Castiel站在床前，对听不见他说话的Sam说话。 

“但是我认为Dean是对的，见到我只会让事情更糟。 

“我们得移除你身上的丘比特之箭。在那之前，你得控制你的性瘾。 

“兴许到那个时候，你……你就能戒掉…我了。” 

他说着这段没带感情的话，却在说最后那半句的时候颤抖了声音。 

接着他缓慢地弯下腰，动作僵硬地凑了过去，离Sam的脸很近很近。可就在他的唇要贴上的那一刻他停顿了一下又退却了，规规矩矩地站回到他原来的位置，垂着眼睛再次望了望Sam。 

然后他消失在空气中，失去遮挡的阳光照射进来，抚摸着Sam恬静的脸。 

而Sam有这样呼吸均匀的时候已经不多了。 

机械翻页钟打出了双位数字。窗帘被放了下来，掩盖住屋里的光。 

“他来过了是不是？！”冲进书房的Sam急躁地问还来不及站起来应付的Bobby。 

“冷静，Sam。” 

“你只要告诉我，他是不是来过了？我就这么睡着了，这事只有他才会做。” 

“对，他来过了。如果这能让你消停会儿。”Bobby没好气地回他的话，“短期内他不会再来了。” 

“什么？！” 

“我说的话你都听到了。他不会来了。我倒是希望他来。不然指不准什么时候我会躺在地上昏迷，兔崽子。” 

“他来过了…又走了…我知道了………他，他不愿意见我。”就在Bobby还想着要怎么对付Sam的时候，Sam却突然颓丧下去，只顾着喃喃自语。在Bobby纠结的目光里，他开始拖着步子失魂落魄地往外走。 

“他不愿意见我……”他的声音越响越低，最后陷进一片死寂。他咬着他薄薄的唇，把它咬成了血红色。 

天使飞走了，魔鬼将入他的梦。 

深夜里房间的壁灯也像要睡去似的，昏昏沉沉的带着份倦意。 

Bobby松开了他藏在书桌下的武器，摸出他的酒盒子，就着摊开的书页灌了一大口。


	25. Chapter 25

Phoenix, Arizona. 一栋被遗弃的居民楼。水泥板和砖墙裸露着，一些地方还看得到钻出建筑胚体的钢筋，都生了厚厚的锈。楼前灰白色的水泥地有一些鸽子屎粘在上面。 

在这座建筑物的二楼，阴暗窄小的回廊连通了所有住户的正门。到处是垃圾，被遗弃的织物和黑化的食物凌乱地散落着。在离楼梯最近的那两扇门之间，堆着一打的建材废料。再往里面十几英尺，2010号是一扇灰头土脸的破门板，门板上画着一些肮脏的涂鸦。 

Dean就躲在那扇门板后面，巧妙地控制着他的呼吸声，拜常年的猎人生活所赐，他湖水绿的眼在黑暗中像夜猫的眼一样发着幽幽的光。 

他追踪的那个人躲在这地方的某一处，外头停着的那辆福莱纳卡车就是他的猎物驶来的。 

现在是上午十点，沙漠地区的炎热白昼已经开始了几个小时。Dean还裹着那身皮，手里攥着一把刀还有一个带手柄的应急灯。 

房间的味道很不好闻，热乎乎的，被盐河地区的毒辣太阳烘烤过的污秽物散发着难以容忍的恶臭。可他必须忍着，不单单是忍着屋里的气味，还有从楼道处传来的脚步声。那脚步声踩得他心里痒痒的。是一个带着非洲血统的男人，约有六英尺半，头发剃得精光。他穿着白色领口的普蓝色T恤，下身是一条灰颜色的窄裤子。他的工作鞋吱吱呀呀地踩在零散的几块塑料板上，给Dean报告着他的方位，及时并且准确。他在经过Dean的门缝时眨了下眼，眼睛变成了通体的黑色。 

Crowley隐藏了他的踪迹，像一只狡猾的狐狸。 

而在两个礼拜都猎不到恶魔的情况下，这是Dean难得抓到的希望。 

悉悉索索的声音走远了。他知道他的猎物进了回廊最靠内的那间房，如果出来，一定会再次打他的门前而过。粉尘呛得他鼻子痒痒的，他倒是很想打个喷嚏。 

不久之前他打探过，回廊尽头的那间房里有好几个盛着人血的金属器皿，这个叫Ryan的恶魔一天会来两次，一次在上午，另一次在夜里。夜里或许更适合行动，但他不愿等了。 

恶魔出来了，哼着曲子，把地板上的垃圾踩得吱呀作响。他没走到Dean的门口，也就是离那房间有1/3个走廊的距离，Dean甩开门，提着打开的应急灯冲了出去。建筑物里黑乎乎的，Dean的动作像捕食的蛇一样迅速。 

恶魔动不了了，应急灯照出的紫外光打在被烟熏成漆黑色的天花板上，那里是一个血液混合luminol画成的恶魔陷阱。 

Ryan看看天花板，再把目光瞪回到Dean毫无表情的脸上。 

“血液？” 

"新鲜的。"Dean拔出Ruby的刀，一步一步走向他。 

恶魔扭了下脖子，把眉往上挑了挑。 

“看起来成本不小。” 

“希望你值得这个价。” 

锈和灰尘包裹的防火梯，一只灰鸽子惊慌失措地掠了过去，从楼与楼之间的狭小缝隙里往上扑腾，终于飞了出去。 

粗麻绳在Dean的手中被打成一个死结，Dean用力扯了扯绳子以确保他把恶魔捆得牢固。  

"Dean Winchester。"坐在椅子上的恶魔朝他咧嘴，"我一直以为我没这个机会见到像你这样的名人。" 

"哦，那么恭喜你，你的运气好极了。"Dean冷冷地看着他，踱着步子回到他的面前。 

"在你开口问我，啊对，我知道你要问什么，之前，我们也许还能再多聊几句。" 

"没有废话了。告诉我，Crowley在哪里?!" 

"看得出Crowley说的一点没错，你是个急性子。" 

“不，有时候我很有耐性的。”Dean手里的匕首打了个转，尖刃的那端对准了恶魔裸露的头皮。 

“Sam…Sammy…” 

烧焦的痕迹在地面上夸张地记录着曾经发生的事故。架子和书籍都被挪走了，Bobby的panic room看起来空旷得有点陌生。味道还没完全散去，偶尔捕捉到的烤物的气味让Dean一阵反胃。 

房间正中央的床铺为了Sam还保留着。Sam坐在床上，脸垂着，肩也垂着，这样坐着有几个小时了。 

Dean就坐在那床的一边，手搭在Sam的后背上。 

Sam慢慢睁开掩藏在长头发下面布满血丝的眼睛，眼神空洞地在Dean纠结的眉间打了个转。 

“啊——”恶魔凄惨的叫喊声回荡在空旷的建筑物里，Dean刚刚划下了第一刀，紧接着是第二刀。 

“你…你在毁约，Winchester，没想过后果吗？”恶魔喘着气，脸因为痛苦扭曲着，他咬着牙挤出这个问句， 

“后果？那是你现在应该考虑的问题。”几天前Sam的状况在掐他的心，Dean越发残忍的目光看进了恶魔的眼睛，后者在他的注视下忍不住颤抖了身体。 

“Can you leave me alone?” 

Sam走下床，故意远离了Dean，靠着墙坐了下来，把额角抵在灰蒙蒙的墙壁上。问句成了祈使句。 

“他这样有多久了？”Dean朝Bobby发问。 

“你不在的时候都这样，”Bobby耸耸肩，“你在的时候看起来也这样。” 

“该死的…”Dean咒骂着，手机在他的兜里嗡嗡地响。 

他接起了电话，视线却没有离开Sam。 

“哪里？” 

“Phoenix？？”他询问了一遍，“好，我马上就去。” 

挂断电话，他又看了看Sam，后者面无表情，似乎连呼吸都停止了，像个僵硬的泥塑。 

Dean的眼睛里闪过一丝悲哀，他叹了口气，再看了眼Bobby。 

“我…” 

“我会照顾好他的。”Bobby主动说道，“去做你应该做的事。” 

“Bobby，我…我不知道…” 

“嘿，”Bobby打断了他的话，看着他的眼睛说道，“别去怀疑它。你做的没错。” 

Dean点点头，抹了一把脸，打起了他的精神，匆匆走了出去。 

“你会后悔的。”恶魔咬牙切齿地向他投以憎恨的眼神。血液顺着他的皮肤流过脸颊，流过后脑，在往他的脖子蜿蜒而去，他快承受不住了，Dean的下刀很深，他甚至能感觉到刀刃在头骨上划拉的特殊声响。 

“Crowley在哪里？”Dean的声音听起来有点不耐烦了。 

“啊啊啊—呵…”恶魔大声尖叫着，像是要缓解他的疼痛。 

“你再不说，我要刻完了。”Dean勾起唇，刀锋一转，再次落下。 

第二十三刀，完成了。 

在恶魔的头皮上他刻出了一个血淋淋的恶魔陷阱。深颜色的皮肤上，血红的皮肉翻出来，五芒星的刻痕里头骨的颜色在若隐若现。 

恶魔大口吸着气，因为痛楚浑身都在不停地颤抖着。 

“你快点杀了我…” 

“你没那么容易死。” 

Dean从怀里拿出一瓶圣水，拧开盖，缓缓地将它以一注细小的水流的形式淋在他画的恶魔陷阱上。 

他在做这件事的时候，眼睛一直盯着恶魔的脸，他要看恶魔痛苦，看他的脸扭曲变形。 

圣水聚集在刻痕的地方，持续烫着那个恶魔。 

惨叫声让Dean感到满意，同时也让他疲惫。他狠狠抓住了恶魔被绑在椅子上的两条胳膊，把脸凑到了恶魔的近前，愤怒地对他嘶吼。 

“告诉我！！！Crowley在哪？！！”


	26. Chapter 26

引擎在鸣叫，咔哒咔哒地响。 

两个Verdana字体的“Lonely Heart”以两秒一次的频率变换着黄，蓝，红三种颜色。在这个夜空中亮得晃眼的霓虹招牌下，Dean停下了他的Impala。 

大概是为了营造一种浪漫的氛围，Lonely Heart Motel的木门都被漆成了红色。虽然在花花绿绿的招牌灯下看不出来，但是Dean还是从心底里觉得不舒服。 

旅店是双层的排屋，楼梯搭建在建筑物的外面， 

这是他随便选的一间旅店，从十七号洲际公路上下来，他懒得再做过多的挑选。 

今晚是新月，没有月光，也没有云，西部的天空呈现出一种黑蓝色，又高又广，色泽纯净通透，像海面之下的冰川。 

Dean踏着台阶走上二楼，在从右边正数过去的第三个门前停下来拧开了门把。 

玫瑰花的香味窜进了他的鼻子。 

地板上铺着白底灰纹的瓷砖，墙壁上贴着红色的花墙纸，一张大床在右手边横列着，床的前面是白色的衣橱，书桌和电视柜。门边的窗户是开着的，透过两幅白纱窗帘之间的间隙，外面的霓虹灯光给整个布置上了几道奇异的光圈。 

他摁开顶灯，暧昧的淡黄色灯光亮起来，充盈整个房间。 

一个浅浅的呻吟从角落里传了出来。Dean警觉起来，下意识地握住刀柄，把目光转向那里。 

在那张猩红色床铺和拐角墙之间的地上，Castiel伸着腿坐着，他的身体被床挡住了，Dean只能看见他低垂的脑袋。 

“Cass？” 

他念到他的名字。 

“你还好吗？”他一边试探着问，一边朝他走去。 

他走到Castiel的跟前，眉头很快纠结了起来，呼吸也变得沉重。 

眼前的Castiel看起来糟糕透了。他靠着床头柜，头发比平时还要乱，头顶部分的那撮毛翘得很高。他的胡茬子有一两天没处理了，从下巴延续到了脖子的喉结部分，邋遢得一点不像个天使。他身体歪斜着，风衣的前襟和敞露出的白衬衫上是一大片触目惊心的血迹。 

“Cass！”Dean急忙走了过去，在他的面前蹲下，“发生什么了？” 

“Dean…”听到他的问候，Castiel抬起眼，有气无力地回应。 

“这是…那本关于丘比特的书。” 

他没回答Dean的话，而是迫不及待地用颤抖的手从怀里掏出一本旧册子，册子被血玷污了，封面脏兮兮的。

Dean接过册子，视线却没有离开天使。 

Castiel的身上至少有六处血迹，在他说话的间隙，嘴角的地方还在断断续续地往下滴血，“和传言不符，它一直都在天堂……” 

“你受伤了？” 

Dean注意到菱形瓷砖铺成的地板上血已经硬成了块，暗红的血印子沾染在白色上，非常显眼，同时那也意味着Castiel保持这个状态在他这孤独地坐了足够久的时间。 

“这些血不是我的，除了这个，”Castiel撩开衬衫，他的小腹上有一个横向的切口，微弱的天使荣光正从那里面往外漏，“别，别担心。已经好多了。我会没事的。” 

他喘了一口气，和Dean说话消耗着他的能量。  

“你遭遇了什么？” 

“听我说完，Dean。”他疲惫地盯着Dean的双眼，神情却很严肃。 

Dean点点头，回看那双蓝色眼睛的目光里不自觉地带上了一笔温柔。 

“如果丘比特不肯撤销射出的箭，你就得毁了丘比特的弓。Crowley躲着我，为了Sam，你必须找到他和那个丘比特的下落。这本书确实还在天堂，我和它的保管者发生了一点冲突。她是Raphael的人，得到了Raphael其他追随者的帮助。不过这些都不重要了，书里有毁掉弓的方法，是一个仪式。没那么复杂，我想我们能做到。” 

Dean认真地听着，眉毛拧到了一起。他的手里捏着那本册子，指头沾染上了一些血。然后他把册子收进怀里，Castiel给他带来的东西允许他思考下一步的计划：如何将他已经知道Crowley所在地的这个事实瞒着Castiel，立刻就出发，到Colorado去，利用这本册子里的资料把一切扳回正轨。可就在Castiel终于交代完全部的事情，靠着墙的边缘像兔子一样蜷成一团的时候，他突然想搂着Castiel单薄的身体翻开他的衣服仔细检查他的伤口。他想象着Castiel在他的怀里因为他的动作轻声呻吟，他会想要碰触他，碰触他轻颤的皮肤，漏出荣光的伤口，还有那因为费力喘息而微启的唇，在这里，在这个布置得相当有情调的房间里，在身边的这张床上。 

这个冲动来得这么强烈他几乎是咬着牙才克制住自己。 

他不允许自己这么做。 

他很清楚如果他这么做了，那么之后连带发生的一系列事情会让所有一切变得更难收拾。 

Castiel不会拒绝他，他有这个把握，但那并不意味着他能做任何事，至少现在不行。 

况且…他的心里还记挂着他的弟弟。 

该死的，为什么要是Castiel。为什么要是Sam… 

他握紧拳头捏着他的指节，捏得咯吱作响。接着他僵硬着身体在床沿上坐了下来，他不敢碰Castiel，他害怕身体上的接触会点燃他的疯狂。 

“我知道了。”他简短地回了Castiel，然后他想说点别的，好让他自己转移注意力。 

“你怎么找到我的？”他问。 

“你呼唤了我的名字。”Castiel半闭着眼睛看他，呼吸渐渐平静。 

“我？我没有…” 

“你有。昨天夜里，你在这里叫我。但那时候我来不了。你叫得很大声。” 

“夜里？”Dean皱起眉，“说不定我只是在做梦。” 

“我记住了地址，在拿到那本书之后就下来找你。一直等到现在，我以为你已经不在这儿呆了。可我又走不掉。” 

“我…呃，有些事情需要处理。”他垂下眼，敷衍着天使。 

“哦。” 

Castiel回应。 

接着是两个人不约而同的沉默，像雾气一样扩散开，越笼越重。在沉默中Dean听得见Castiel凌乱的喘息声，还有他自己的心跳声。 

有一个话题，他们都不想碰。 

但是却无法避开。 

“Dean，我很抱歉，关于Sam…” 

Castiel开口了，他淡淡的眉尖往上轻轻挑起。他知道这话题很坏，可他不想再拖下去。此刻或许不是最好的时机，但比起之前，它已经相当好了。 

“一开始，他只是中了箭，并不像后来的那么严重。所以当他… 

Dean叹着气，他看过了最坏的结果，现在面对着受伤的天使他早已失去了深究责任的兴趣。 

“笨蛋，你不能让Sam对你做这种事情而你还帮他脱衣服。” 

“我没有帮他脱衣服…” 

“重点不是这个!” 

他恼怒起Castiel不能明白他的心情。 

“Sam对你有无理的要求，你就告诉我，这才是你应该做的。” 

“Dean，他一开始并没有要求什么。在他利用你的名字召唤我出现之后他只是吻了我，然后…” 

“不用再说下去了！”Dean用力喘了一口气，他的心在剧烈发颤。 

哦，他知道在Castiel提到的那个吻之后都发生了什么。是的，Castiel没有拒绝Sam。他一直以为Castiel不会拒绝的只有他一个人，但是事实却让他发现自己错得离谱。 

偏偏Castiel没拒绝的那个人是他最看重的弟弟。 

他的神经触及到这一点，那种遭人背叛的愤怒再次满溢了出来。 

“他召唤你？他用我的名字召唤你？为什么你不告诉我！你应该在发现他这么做的时候就告诉我！” 

“我不知道…”Castiel被他问得不知所措。 

“别再说你不知道了！！！”Dean吼出了声。 

在他的注视下，Castiel沉默地低下了头。那副样子让他的心尖暗暗生疼，他抹了一把嘴，平复了自己的情绪。 

“听着，我们就让这事过去，好吗？”Dean换上一种商量的口吻，在试图安抚天使。 

“我会去找Crowley和他的丘比特，你也提供了解决的方法。Sam会恢复…恢复正常。我们就当这一切都没发生过。” 

他提到Sam会恢复正常的时候Castiel微微震动了一下。 

这个细节没逃过他的眼睛。 

"那是什么？"他很快问道。 

“我…”Castiel在躲他的视线，睫毛闪烁不定。 

“Cass？”Dean的心里起了疑惑。 

“没什么。” 

“不，”他的眼睛盯着Castiel直勾勾地看，问出的句子僵硬得只用了一种声调，“别告诉我你爱上Sam了。” 

Castiel不说话了，看上去是在思考这个问题。 

“什么都好，Cass。就是，别告诉我你爱上Sam了…”他没能很好地掩饰自己的情感流露，这句话说得有点抖，但好在Castiel没听出来。 

“我…没有…没有爱上他。” 

Castiel的脸垂得更低了，然后，就像是要竭力证明什么似的，他又抬起了头，目光冰冰冷冷的，透着股坚定。 

Dean看了他的蓝眼睛，淡漠地点点头，相信了他的话。 

“好的，你就呆在这里，医好你的伤口。” 

Dean站起来，犹豫着伸出一只手，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。然后他弯下腰，手探进了Castiel的怀里，摸出了天使之刃。 

“我需要用这个。” 

“你要去哪里？” 

“去做我该做的事情。” 

“我必须和你一起去。”意识到Dean是准备去找Crowley，Castiel挣扎着想要站起来。 

“不，Cass。你留下。” 

他用强硬的语气卸掉了Castiel的坚持。 

霓虹招牌还在愉快地变换着颜色，他走下被灯光晕染的漆黑的楼梯。Impala正在暗夜中等着他。  

有喷气机掠过低空，轰鸣声震耳欲聋。 

 

门已经合上了。 

在Dean离去的房间里，Castiel慢慢地放松了身体。他忧郁的目光在面前的一团空气里滞留，脑子里想着刚才和Dean的对话，他很清楚在那段对话里他说了谎。他不敢告诉Dean他真实的感觉，却想不出他不敢告诉Dean的原因。这一切来得很快，在几天之内，但又慢得很，跨越了上千年的时间长度。他动了感情，而且是最坏的那一种。这感情是对Sam的，它挤进了心里，像尾鱼，游进了另外的一部分——那一直在他心底深处暗涌的，他从未下过定义的对Dean的感情里，它不依不饶地游着，在搅动着要掀起浪。 

这意味着即便当Sam不再受丘比特之箭的影响，他心里的鱼还会继续游下去，孤零零地，在那条他已经不期望能得到任何回应的情感的河道里游下去。这一刻会来，不久就会。 

他感到心痛，第一次因为一个谎。 

Impala被开远了。Dean没有关灯，淡黄色的光还在静静地亮着。Castiel把手搁上床的边缘，感受着Dean留下来的余温。


	27. Chapter 27

一双十码的小牛皮鞋挪动着步子，从一个带金属轮子的床支架旁经过，在劣质的水泥地上踩踏着，像指挥家走在舞台上。又过了几分钟，兴许是站累了，它们变换着姿势调整了躯体的重心。 

青白色的日光灯管把影子投射到了灰色的水泥地面上，颜色淡得很。空气中充斥着腐败的血腥味，伴随着剪子轻快的声音，很容易让人猜到这里正发生着什么。 

丘比特稍稍抬起头，他工作有好一会儿了，指节和指节之间被剪刀柄勒出了暗红色的印子。他偏头看着手中纵向剖开的血管，侧脸在白花花的灯光下就像一张粗糙的毛边纸。 

剪子的咬痕很平整，这是他满意的。他用褐色的深邃的眼睛再次扫视了一遍他手里的作品：一个始祖，一个Crocotta的始祖。尸体的嘴没合上，细长的尖牙裸露在外面，像一丛灌木植物的刺。他的胸腔和腹腔都被打开了，像人体标本馆里的模特，丘比特用那满是鲜血的手套抓起的，是他的胃右动脉。 

“她改造你了，是吗？”丘比特动着唇，在自问自答，“给了你一个好胃口。来看看，这里还有一点痕迹。” 

他微微张着嘴，脸上的皱纹起了一些不大的变化，接着他从那血管的内壁小心地刮下一些黄色的胶质，用刀片收集到一支falcon牌子的塑料试管里，拧上深蓝色的盖子，在灯光下看。 

他看不出什么，但他知道这是一项发现。 

日光灯的光线吸引了一只飞蛾在灯管附近乱窜，越发衬托出房间的污秽，叫他烦躁起来。 

“肮脏的恶魔能给你什么好的呢？呵。” 

他把试管插进白大褂的大口袋里，跟着隐约传来的音乐哼了几个调子。他往后退了一步，蛾子乱舞的身影在他和那张简陋的金属解剖台之间飞快地掠过去。 

这是坐落在南部Colorado的一间偶尔还会投入生产的机械加工厂，南部，靠西，但仍在Dolores的流域范围内。工厂的产权归在了Roderick MacLeod的名下，这个名字有他的真实性，身份却是伪造的。 

丘比特所在的房间被草率地清理过一遍，消毒剂的味道混在湿润的空气中。房间里空落落的，最显眼的陈设就是那个解剖台，左面靠墙的地方是一座存放物件的玻璃柜，几把破椅子靠着它。离门不远处安着两个很大的不锈钢水池，一串稀释的血干涸在铮亮的外表面上，颜色有点发黄。笼头没有关紧，水滴滴答答地漏出来。那附近的墙壁已经起皮了，在湿气的侵蚀下生出了一些灰色的霉斑点。 

他把手套摘下来，丢进一旁的垃圾桶里，接着他走过去洗手，棕黑色的西裤腿擦着他的鞋。 

他打定主意要向Crowley报告他在那始祖身上得到的发现。 

于是他走出去。房间的外面可没有里面那样好，约摸是一次事故造成的机油喷溅导致一整面砖墙上都残留着暗黄色的污渍，它们干在墙面上，让人觉得永远都去不掉。在走廊的里端，两张作废的磨床在破帆布的覆盖下静静地站着。 

丘比特摸出一颗烟，点燃了，步子迈得轻盈。锈迹斑斑的铁管在他的头顶上延伸。 

走廊大概能容许四五个成年男子并肩走着，墙面原本应该是粉刷过的，但现在已经看不出颜色了。很长的一段距离里都没有安灯，幽暗得像午后四五点钟的雨林。丘比特再往外走，右侧就出现了一间大的厂房，占了几千平方英尺。厂房还在从事生产，液压机里的铸件闪着金黄色的光。 

一个身影出现在一束摞起的细钢管边上，是个胖家伙。 

丘比特瞟了他一眼。他的眼神慌慌张张的。 

“你有看见什么吗？” 

“没有。”恶魔回答道。 

丘比特记得他，Crowley身边的一个愚钝的跟班。 

他抖了抖烟灰，继续走，在他的左侧，Crowley的办公间里（如果那间压抑的控制室可以被这么叫的话）换上了一支新的曲子，，而他所谓的老板正在这欢快的背景之上用熟悉的腔调冲着一些可怜鬼大声咆哮。 

“你告诉我，告诉我！她能去哪里？！！！ 

“你们连一个女人都看不住？！还要我亲自跑一趟吗？！” 

“…” 

他的手握住门把，正准备进去，里面的说话声却在瞬间消失了。 

“他们大概走了。”胖家伙朝他看了一眼，嘟囔着，“最近老大的脾气不是很好。” 

“哦，知道了。多谢提醒。” 

丘比特悻悻地回了一句。离开那扇门，来到了走廊的尽头。 

一些冰凉的新鲜空气在这地方流通，他贪婪地深吸了一口。Dolores的一条支流从工厂的背后经过，往东面去了。一个月前下了一场大暴雨，他的右手边就多出了一截被冲出来的河道，河床很浅，裸露出河面的一部分甚至长出了青草。傍晚时分那地方蒙着一层单薄的寒霜。 

他的烟在手指间燃烧着，他又吸了一口，把混着烟雾的气分成三次吐出去。 

就在这时他听见了一声惨叫，从走廊里传出来，像一个弹错的音符。 

控制室的蓝铁门还掩着，NO.1的第二乐章刚刚开始。胖家伙倒在了地上，胸口破了个黑乎乎的洞。 

丘比特的神经为这个画面绷紧了，他摸索了一会儿，只发现了一把随身携带的手术刀，派不上多大的用场。他攥着那把刀，往走廊的深处踏去。一点光都没有，他怀疑着入侵者在更里面黑暗的地方潜伏，又无法排除对方从他身后出现的这一可能性，所以他时不时地转着身，看起来倒像是搜寻犯人的警员。 

在光线昏暗的地方他吸着气，急促，慌张。走廊里安静得过分，他的身边似乎只剩下这一种呼吸声，听起来空洞又可笑。 

接着他感觉他踩到了什么滑腻的东西，但他没有太在意。 

他再往前走一步，一个人声响了起来。 

“对，就待在那儿。” 

打火机被点着时嗤地一响，他看到一点火光以一个抛物线的轨迹运动到地上，瞬间燃起一个火圈，把他困在了里面。 

在烈焰发出的光里，一双绿眼睛出现了，火苗在里面跳跃。


	28. Chapter 28

Dean踩着水泥地上那些铁的锈屑，不带一点声响。他的眼睛闪着光，视线全部集中在丘比特的身上。白胡子丘比特脸上的神色恰到好处地表现出了他的惊讶，但没过一秒又恢复了他原先的傲慢。  
“我以为我们已经谈妥了呢。Winchester.”  
“我从来不会和你们这种生物有谈妥的时候。”  
“你想毁约？好极了，刚好Crowley不在。说说你的打算吧，是想威胁我，让我撤掉Sam身上的箭？还是想要点别的？有意中人吗？我可以给你节省很多时间。”  
“呵，”Dean勾了勾唇角，“你的提议不错，如果情况容许的话，我兴许会考虑一下。但是现在，除了干掉你之外我没有别的兴趣。你应该非常清楚我是来彻底解决这件事的。你对那些夫妇做的事，对Sam做的事，我会十倍还给你。”  
“当然，我们之间还有一些矛盾。多沟通总是好的。对了，Sam怎么没跟你一起来？他还好吗？”即使有了火光的映衬丘比特的眼眸却仍然显得阴森森的，就像在里面藏了一个深渊。  
他的眉毛舒展开，诡谲的笑容在脸上浮现。  
Dean扁扁嘴，没有回答他。  
“他发生了什么？你们像对连体婴一样做什么事情都不分开，比我配成对的情侣还黏糊。他没出现在这里就意味着…嘿，这不对，我对我的工作可是有十足的把握。三枝箭还是允许他活蹦乱跳地生活，只要你满足他。他甚至有可能比原来更好。爱情的魔力会让人活力四射的。”  
他在留心Dean的表情。和他预料的完全一样，Dean明显的脸色变化很容易就被他捕捉到了。  
“噢……Dean…你没有满足Sam的小需求，是吗？”他挑了挑眉，做出一个失望的神情，“我以为你很爱Sam。”  
“闭嘴。”Dean叫了出来。  
“为什么你不满足他？嗯哼，难怪你会这么心急如焚。但这问题出在你的身上，Dean。你这么霸道？连你弟弟的爱情都要干涉吗？”  
“爱情？哼…这只是你给他下的咒。这种扭曲的东西，根本不能叫做爱情！”Dean愤怒地说道，“他是不能来了，但那不是因为我。”  
“恕我直言，我们下的咒就是爱情。虽然不是全部的，但是本质上没什么分别，拥抱，接吻，上床。你父母的也是。你不愿意相信他们之间是有爱情的吗？换句话说，你和Sam是扭曲的产物。你喜欢这么想？”  
Dean抬起了下巴，从鼻子里呼出一口气。他回到过过去，他见证过他父母之间的感情。  
“这些都是随着你们的意愿改变的。你对我父母做的那些无非是想让天启实现。现在你是Crowley的走狗，爱情不过是你手里的一个工具。你知道吗，我没必要跟你废话，我手里握着你的把柄。”  
“哦，是什么？”丘比特知道Dean不会下手杀他，因而摆出了一副轻松的样子，“我理解你想杀我的心情。现在刚好合适，Crowley不在，我又没有可以和你谈条件的东西。把你怀里的小刀拿出来吧，我看见了它的形状。”  
“别着急，你会等到我杀你的时候。在那之前我得让你吐出点东西。”Dean从怀里取出Castiel的天使之刃，把它搁在了磨床上。  
再接着他拿出一罐鲜红色的液体。  
丘比特看了一眼，他的眼皮颤了一下，脑海里闪现出一些不好的预感。  
“那是什么？”他的语速加快了一点。  
“处子的鲜血。我加了点柠檬酸钠，希望不会影响效果。”Dean边解释边用手蘸了血，开始在地上画图案。因为图案要画在圣火圈的外面，所以他费了一番功夫。  
起初丘比特还怀着侥幸的心理，但是等他眯起眼看着一个不算复杂的圆形图案在他的脚下成形，而那图案的四个等分点上各画了两条连尾鱼的时候，他终于按捺不住叫嚷起来。  
“这不可能…不可能…Psyche是个很棒的保管者！”  
“的确很棒。”Dean最后补上一些细节，差不多完工了，“但我有更棒的。”  
他擦了擦手，从衣服内侧的口袋里掏出那本沾血的册子。  
丘比特扭曲了他的脸。  
“Castiel，”他咬牙切齿，“那个婊子！！！”  
“你很快就没空说这些了。”Dean翻开了那本册子，意味深长地冲他看了一眼，按照页面上的咒语开始念，“*Oh-ma-ee-ma-nah-oh-eh-oh-loh-rah-loh-en-koh”  
“你怎么没把那个婊子带来？”丘比特还在咒骂Castiel，语速又快又疾。  
“Gah-sah-geh-en-oh-ah-deh-mah-kah-ma”  
“他是不是已经死了？要知道，这本册子可不是那么容易拿到的。”  
“他没有。”听到丘比特的这句话，Dean忍不住停下来回答。他的眉尖微微蹙了一下。眼睛里流出的，是一截忧虑。  
“他受伤了。”丘比特肯定地说道，“他受伤了。”  
他点着头，呲着牙，眼白开始被红颜色覆盖。他的表情很微妙，愤怒中掺杂着妒忌，但又浸透了无奈。  
“我实在想不通，你身上究竟有什么魔力能吸引一个天使这样对你……他居然这么喜欢你，甚至愿意为了满足你这种不必要的要求去做这样危险的事。”  
“noh-seh-toh-ah-oh-loh”  
Dean的音调变化了，他的手死死捏着册子，捏得指节泛白，就像是揪着一条光滑的泥鳅。  
“即使是我的箭对天使都不会有这种效果。”丘比特又补充了一句。  
丘比特的这些话叫Dean感到一阵心悸。他知道如果没发生最近的这些事情，在这句话之后，他会有心情嘲弄一下对手，但是这一次他什么也不想回应。丘比特用语言戳到了他的心。他觉得一切都还没发生，可是一切又都遥不可及。  
“Noh-ah-seh-ma-ee-ma-loh-peh-rah-gah!”  
“不——”随着Dean最后几个音的发出，丘比特绝望地尖声嘶吼。  
Dean垂下了拿着册子的手，安静地看着他，一些东西开始在丘比特苍白的表皮上显现，刺青一样的东西。在圣火的照耀下，Dean看清了那是一枚枚弓箭的图案。  
紧接着有图案出现的地方燃烧了起来，窜出了火苗。丘比特的皮肤随之破裂开，被灼烧的地方发出哧哧的声响，焦味冒了出来，就像被烙铁施行的刑罚。Dean锁了他的眉，冷着眼瞧。  
“啊——”  
因为痛苦，丘比特张着嘴大声惨叫，他的脸变得异常狰狞，在火光之中形似地狱的恶鬼。烈焰烧干净了他的弓箭，然后慢慢地熄灭了，在他的身上留下了黑色的焦痕。  
他大口喘着粗气，那一瞬间他看上去更老了，像一棵快死的树。  
“我应该…要告诉你…一些别的…事情，”他吃力地说，“关于Castiel的。”  
Dean的眼神变了，他被吸引了注意力。  
“知道…他都背着你干了什么吗？我敢说…和我做的事一样…龌龊不堪。”  
丘比特断断续续地说完这段话，瞥了一眼磨床上发亮的天使之刃，接着又说道，“我知道，你现在是准备…杀我了。Sam…摆脱了我的制约，我也丧失了丘比特的能力，你…随时可以…下手。但是，你可以知道…更多的事，关于那个小翅膀的。放了我，我什么都告诉你。”  
他在说谎！  
他在坏事！！  
他要我们反目，要看我们自残！！  
别相信他！！！  
Dean感到他的心里有个人在一句接一句地呐喊。那个人是他伤心欲绝的弟弟。那个人是鲜血淋漓的Castiel。那个人是追悔莫及的他自己。  
他的心被那些尖叫充满了，但是几秒之后，它们都化成了Dean脸上的一抹冰冷的浅笑。他握住天使之刃，往前踏了一步。  
“You're doomed.”  
可就在他话音刚落的时候，他清楚地听见了一个熟悉的声音，从他的背后传出来。  
“你从未学到过一个教训，对吗？Dean.”  
糟透了，是该死的Crowley…他回来了。  
但是Dean没来得及转过身去应付，Crowley已经一扬手，把他抛向了墙壁。他重重地撞在上面，随着一些被撞出的尘土摔在了地板上。  
冲撞叫天使之刃从他手中掉了出来，滚落在他的脚边。  
Crowley把双手插在口袋里，从一个较远的距离望着昏迷过去的Dean。他无法掩藏神色上的得意，脑袋在微微晃动。


	29. Chapter 29

“你还在等什么？快把这火灭了。”  
Crowley的出现带给了丘比特新的希望，Dean走向他的时候他以为他死定了。  
他气急败坏地说，声音却苍老沙哑得一点威慑力都没有。  
Crowley笑了一下，眼睛里闪着黄艳艳的光。他把手掌从上往下挥，圣火就被他熄灭了。黑暗蒙着他们的眼，直到Crowley打了个响指点亮了走廊尽头的一盏壁灯。  
“哦，看来我不在的时候，一只耗子混了进来。”  
那盏壁灯绿幽幽的，把恶魔的脸照成了苔藓的颜色。  
“该死的！…该死的！”丘比特愤恨不已地咒骂，“一切都完了。都是…这个混蛋…做的好事！”  
“他做了什么吗？”Crowley问，但在问句出口之前他已经猜出了他不在的时候这里都发生了什么。他倒是不奇怪Dean会出现，他做过那个烦人家伙的侧写。  
“我的弓箭…已经被他尽毁…”看吧，和他意料的一样，Dean夺走了丘比特的能力。  
“Dear，我很难过听到这个消息。”  
“你去哪里了？”丘比特问。  
“你给的消息，我锁定了那个女人，但是她突然不见了。我得去看一看，不是吗？”  
“离开的真不是时候。Dean Winchester…就是这样钻了空子。他，他居然…弄到了关于丘比特的书。”丘比特缓缓地从那圈被烧过的圣油挪了出来。他喘着粗气，像是肺里有个破风箱。  
“我有没有告诉过你，他是我最喜欢的猎人？”和他截然不同，Crowley的表情平静得很。  
“现在…我都不知道…自己是什么了。”丘比特绝望地说，眼睛里混混沌沌的。  
“你当然还是一个丘比特。只不过失去了你的能力。”Crowley接了他的话，“不过反正我们也不再需要你的小玩具去对付Castiel和他的宠物们了。我们有了更好的。”  
地狱之王把视线斜斜地搁在Dean的身上，坏主意在心里渐渐成形。  
“只不过？我可是失去了当丘比特的资格！而且我好不容易得到的力量…我的兄弟姐妹们的力量…都没了！你…你…不知道这对我…来说…意味着什么！！”  
丘比特在用他肺里那嘎吱作响的空气咆哮。  
他的步子更缓慢了，一步，两步，小半步。他颤巍巍地走到了墙边，就站在Dean的跟前。  
Crowley抬起了头，眯起眼，注意着他。  
“该死的Dean Winchester。”他用恶毒的目光看躺在地上的男人，接着他弯下腰，他的目的很明显了——天使之刃，Dean的生命。  
他枯槁一般的手正往前伸去，哆嗦着伸出去，像一截吐信的毒蛇。  
然而就在他的手要碰到那柄闪着寒光的天使之刃的时候，一只手却突然出现在了他的面前，先他一步捡起了他意图的武器。  
他的眉皱了一下，嘴角动了动，正准备说几个诅咒的字眼。  
可是就在这个瞬间，他的眼还没来得及眨上一眨，那只手往前一送，利刃没入了他的身体。  
金黄色的光芒从他身上发出来，像穿透云层的阳光一样耀眼。他没发出叫喊，Crowley没有给他留叫喊的时间。  
他死去的灿烂景象也没有取悦Crowley，地狱之王面无表情地看着那些光最终消散，将一切又还给了幽暗和阴冷。他冷静地抽出天使之刃，丘比特栽倒在地，伴随着一个不太好听的声响。  
Crowley站直了身子，眼珠子转了一圈。现在他面对的是两具不会动的身体，这叫他轻松了不少。  
剩下的事就没那么着急了。他先擦了擦手里的天使之刃，把它妥善地收起来。丘比特的尸体伏在地上，他垂眼盯着它。  
过去的一段对话跳了进来，他和丘比特经历这段对话的时候是在那幢精神病医院附近的墙根处。接近夜半的时刻，始祖们的哀嚎声穿过了墙壁，叫他们听见。  
“你就是那个想见我的天使？我以为他的翅膀会大一点，起码看起来不会像快餐店的炸鸡翅。”  
“那不过是个摆设。我听说你快找到炼狱了。”  
“你还听说什么了？”  
“Castiel和Winchester兄弟。”  
“消息很灵通。是，我们是快找到炼狱了，但事情没那么顺利，Winchester兄弟烦人得很。”  
“我可以帮你摆脱他们的纠缠。当然关于炼狱，我也有足够的能力帮你寻找。”  
“你这是在提议一个合作吗？你知道我有合作者的。”  
“我保证我们的合作会比你现在的那个好。不错，他是和你合作，但是他的心都在Winchester兄弟身上。你应该不难猜到他得到他想要的东西以后会怎么对付你吧，或者，让他的那两只宠物来对付你。”  
“你想怎么做？”Crowley冷眼看着他，内心却动摇了。  
“我有我的方法，但也有我的要求。”  
“说。”  
“不是现在。”丘比特的眼睛一转，“但是现在你得对我们之间的事保密。”  
壁灯的灯光幽幽地舔着Crowley的脸。他的一个高个子手下出现在走廊里，离他有几米远，但只是站在那里，慌慌张张地瞅了几眼他的老板。  
Crowley在这奇特的氛围里回忆得有点出神。  
“你要我杀了Castiel？你脑子没出错吧？”  
“这是我唯一的条件。”  
“噢，什么时候你觉得我能干掉Castiel了？”Crowley再次反问他，并且把重点重复了一遍，“天使！Castiel？”  
“我有你要的东西，顺利的话你很快就能拿到炼狱里那些储量惊人的灵魂了。”丘比特没有直接回答他。  
“是，我当然知道那些好处完全值得去和一个天使较量。但问题在这里，我为什么要按照你说的去做呢，找到炼狱不过是时间的问题。我可不像Castiel那样急着想要补充能量。”  
“你没有看到重点。Castiel会按你要求的那样分你一半灵魂？Hello，地狱之王，正常人都会做二手准备的。你们现在是合作，到时候你可是他清除名单上的第一位。”  
Crowley微微拧起了眉。丘比特还在不依不饶地说服他。  
“反正你快接近目标了，除掉Castiel，整个炼狱都是你的。别担心，这事并不难办，只要你答应帮我。我有办法让Castiel的狗咬他们的主人。”  
“告诉我你手里的资料。”Crowley垂下了眼。  
空气里那些凝滞的湿气和机油的味道可耻地勾兑在一起，Crowley看到了他的高个子部下。高个子拿出了一张纸，上面写满了文字。他认真地读了一遍，然后冲着高个子挥挥手，要他走远点。  
他再次把目光放到了和他做过交易的丘比特的身上，那目光来回打着转。  
“从一开始你的目的就是除掉Castiel。虽然我没问过那是为什么，但不代表我不想知道。一点不出我的意料，你果然是天启的支持者，所以Castiel的手下才会找上你。要我说，精心筹办了那么久，天启失败对你们来说一定很痛苦吧。我猜你是没办法容忍一个叛徒，一个原本是站在你们阵营里的出色的叛徒。你想借我的手除掉那个叛徒，但是我却有我自己的打算。你应该要知道我有多么讨厌Lucifer。”  
然后他的视线移到了Dean Winchester的身上，同时他发出了一个感叹。  
“对了，你要是真的杀了一个Winchester，他就没有可能会放过我了。”  
语末，他轻声叹息，狡黠的眼睛却勾得弯弯的。  
“不过有一件事你可以放心，我是个讲信用的人。我会履行我们的协议的。我要让他自己毁了自己。”  
说完这话，Crowley眨了眨眼睛。又看了看Dean恬静的脸。  
“喜欢Castiel吗？小松鼠。”他自言自语地问，又自言自语地接着说，“我也挺喜欢他的。”  
Crowley矮下身子，从Dean的裤兜里摸出Dean的手机，摁了几下，他翻到了通讯录里的一个名字。  
Sam.


	30. Chapter 30

恶魔有一张苍白的脸，一头金黄色的卷发，圆形的红色鼻子，糊满鲜血的厚嘴唇和发着红光的眼睛。恶魔像一个小丑。  
恶魔正在移动，他往前一步一步地走过来。咯吱咯吱地踩着枯木和落叶，在夜幕下的树林里，逼近了。  
月亮被挡在了乌云的后面，猎户座腰带上的三颗星发着诡异的亮光。  
向后退一步，再一小步，无路可退了，背后就是悬崖。  
风从悬崖的底部吹上来，掀动他的衣摆和头发，借着他背上的汗水把寒意注进了他的身体。他颤抖着，心里装满了恐惧。  
恶魔咧开嘴笑了，满嘴的尖牙利齿在这样阴冷的黑夜里凸显出来，占据了他的整个视野。  
该怎么办…  
他的心飞快地跳。  
“Sam.”  
一个人低声叫了他的名字。  
他用惊恐的目光望向声音的发源处，那里站着一个穿风衣的男人。一柄精光闪闪的利刃就在这时滑出了那个男人的袖子，那个男人握住了利刃的把柄，朝着恶魔而去。  
你是谁？  
Sam在他的潜意识里问那个男人。  
那个男人在和恶魔殊死搏斗，那个男人失势了，恶魔扣住了那个男人的手腕。  
为什么要帮我？  
恶魔夺下了利刃。  
我认识你吗？  
利刃捅进了那个男人的身体。  
你到底是谁？  
男人的手在同一时刻摁住了恶魔的脑门。  
我认识你的对不对？！  
烈焰一般金黄的光和白亮的光分别从恶魔和那个男人的身体里迸发出来。震撼着Sam的眼睛。  
我认识你…  
在光的余烬中，那个男人摇摇晃晃地倒下了，鲜血脏了他的风衣。他的眼合了一半，黑色的瞳孔涣散着。他看起来就像一个断了线的木偶，被随意丢弃在层层叠叠的枯枝败叶里。风拨动他深栗色的头发，宛若上帝的轻抚。  
他死了。Sam知道他是死了。  
Sam丢了魂一般向那个男人的尸体走去，视线逐渐模糊。  
我认识你，我一定认识你。不然的话，为什么对着这画面，我会像这样流泪…为什么我的心会这么痛…  
你是谁？  
你是谁？  
你是谁？！！！  
他的心惊惶失措，一些东西在他的记忆里褪色。他好害怕，好害怕他再也想不起那个名字。  
“Cass…Cass…  
“Castiel！！！”  
Sam大声叫喊着坐了起来。他瞪着眼，张大了嘴拼命地呼吸，心脏在他的胸腔里刀绞一般地疼。  
墙上镶着的日光灯投下白色的光，他扫了一眼，认出了这是Bobby的panic room。而他睡在这房间的单人床上，浑身是汗，满脸是泪。  
梦，只是做了个噩梦。  
了解这情形之后，他的心跳慢慢地恢复了正常。他抹着脸，抹掉了脸颊上的泪水和额头的汗，接着他摁着鼻梁，让脑子放空了一会儿。  
好像发生了很多事情，在这个梦的里面，在这个梦的外面。  
深深地吸了一口气，他开始思考。  
一段回忆率先跳了出来，在他的大脑里摁下了播放钮。  
他慢慢记起那是他和Dean为一桩案子来到Summer Motel的第一夜。  
夜深了，他还在翻看网页。驾驶的疲惫让Dean很早就在他身边的床上陷入了沉睡。门外传来一些奇怪的噪音，吸引了他的注意，他决定出去看看。  
流云漂浮在深色的天空里，附近的几个房间都熄了灯，暗摸摸的，他并没有见到什么不对劲的东西。  
外头门廊往右边隔了一个房间的地方，一个穿着兜帽衫的人在使用自动贩售机，霓虹灯的照射下，他看见那人似乎留着白色的胡子。硬币在即将放进机器的投币口的时候掉了，滚到了他的脚边，那人弓着腰过来捡。他好心帮了那人。而就在他弯下腰的时候，那个人拍了拍他的肩膀…  
他顿时感到一阵倦意，就像被下了安眠药。他踉跄地扶着墙往房间走。他想要警告Dean，虽然那人并没有跟上来，只是站在原地喝着一听可乐。  
他转开了107号的房门，跌跌撞撞地进了屋。那之后…那之后…  
那之后发生的事情像一部快进的电影，无数的画面蜂拥着挤进了他的脑袋，叫他像一个被迫观影的可怜虫，去面对这部以他为主角的片子。  
Susan Chaisson失魂落魄的脸，她的尖叫，她孤零零的尸体。Noel Wilton的甜甜圈，他的杂志、书桌和命案现场。Summer Motel午后的阳光，昏暗的浴室，皱巴巴的碎花床单。Happy Angel Club的小天使挂饰，大杯的草莓奶昔和…粉色的，含着白色吸管的双唇。  
Dean，Dean的不耐烦，Dean的愤怒，Dean的爆发。  
争吵，扭打，祈祷，再次祈祷，然后是看不见尽头的噩梦，以及一个反复出现在他梦中的天使。  
“Castiel.”  
Sam捏紧了拳头低声说，他看见的东西足够多了。  
是的，Castiel，那些画面绝大部分都是关于他和Castiel的。关于他是怎么诱骗Castiel到他的房间里;怎么分开他的双腿和他做爱;怎么从他背后把他压在木门上，一边啃吻他的脖颈，一边剥下他的长裤进入他;怎么抚摸着他瘦削的腰，要求他坐上自己勃起的阴茎。  
天使在他的身下颤抖。  
那无法言喻的感觉就像刻进了他的灵魂，该死的，他食髓知味。  
Sam狠狠地抽了一口气，眉头往上蹙起，唇抿得紧紧的。  
他深刻地记得和Castiel打的第一个照面，白昼的柔光抹在天使的脸上。天使低垂着眼，睫毛轻颤，在看他伸过去的手。  
那是Castiel给他的第一印象，高傲，单纯，不苟言笑。  
这印象在他们的交往过程中被更改被刷新，但始终不变的，是Castiel在他心目中具有的那种宗教性的神圣感。  
然而他却亲手玷污了它。在一种病态渴望的驱使下，他用尽了各种方式，撒谎，诱骗，强迫。每一个细节都躺在他的记忆里，清晰得叫他害怕。  
他喘着气，眉头拧到了一起。他把腿屈起来，重心往前放，手臂环在膝盖上。他的内心惴惴不安，在找寻着那渴望，但是现在他什么也没有找到，那种渴望像一场梦一样消失得无影无踪。  
他一度疯狂的大脑得到了冷静，要他看清他做下的事。  
罪恶感席卷了他，他清楚地感受到了羞耻。  
极度的羞耻，颠覆性的懊悔和前所未有的愧疚。  
Sam低下头，痛苦地释放出一个叹息。接着，在沉默了好一会儿之后，他又抹了一把脸。然后他离开床，推开了铁门。  
他很清楚，无论他期盼的现实是否还能挽回，他都必须面对。  
沿着楼梯走上一楼，他看见Bobby的书房里亮着灯。  
“Bobby？”还没进到书房他先叫了Bobby的名字。Bobby坐在他专属的座位上，这画面让他感到安心。  
“Sam？”Bobby很快站起来，走了过来，“你…”  
他眼神复杂地打量着Sam，Sam点点头，给了他一个肯定的注视。  
“Bobby，我…我好像做了一个特别真实的梦。不过里面那个人不太像我。不，你不用告诉我，我知道它不是个梦。”  
Bobby重重地喷出一口鼻息。忧虑地盯着Sam的脸。  
Sam苦笑了一下，避开了Bobby的视线。  
“我记得我都做了些什么…我很对不起。”  
Bobby绷起脸，狠狠地扇了一下他的手臂，痛得Sam喊出了声。  
“没有下次了，浑小子。”Bobby竖起一根食指，‘恶狠狠地’警告他。  
这反应宽慰了Sam，他放松了面部表情，露出一点点笑容。他明白Bobby并没有埋怨他。  
“你看起来正常多了，也就是说Dean已经成功地解决了这件事。”Bobby走到冰箱前面，打开门，抽出一支啤酒递给他，“我不知道你还能记得多少，但那些都是过去式了。而且那并不是真实的你。总之，很高兴你能摆脱丘比特之箭。”  
Sam仰起头，啤酒滑进了他的肚子。  
“丘比特之箭？”他擦擦嘴角，“哦对，我记得。所以说我会…变成那样都是因为箭？没错，这能解释一切。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”Bobby给自己打开了一瓶啤酒。  
“挺好的。”Sam在闪烁其词，“只是我担心…”  
他的话说到一半停住了，然后他闭上了嘴，目光也垂了下来。  
“你不想说也没关系。”Bobby反而有些尴尬，他大概也明白Sam心里想到了些什么。  
Sam微微松了口气。  
“我正准备做晚饭，”Bobby陆续取出一些看上去稀糊糊的食材，在料理台前忙活起来，“你要来一点吗？这几天你可没好好吃饭。”  
“好的。”Sam简略地回答他，看着Bobby熟练的动作，他又问道，“对了，你说Dean成功解决了我身上的事。他是去了哪里？”  
Bobby点了灶火，热了油，把几个餐盒里的东西一起倒进锅里。  
“他去找Crowley了。那个丘比特是和Crowley一伙的。你要是想知道详情，等他回来告诉你吧。我知道的没那么清楚，有些事他对我藏掖着。”  
嗞啦——食物在油锅里爆出的声音让Bobby的话听起来模糊不清。  
Sam愣了一下，然后他迅速翻出手机，几个未接来电和一条未读简讯的提醒出现在屏幕上。  
它们都来自同一个人。  
Sam先打开了那条简讯。  
“救命！救我！Sammmmmmmmmy！！”  
他皱起眉，随后他又仔细看了那些来电，最近的一次是两天前。  
Dean肯定是遇到危险了。这简讯根本不是Dean的风格，他一定是被Crowley逮住了。  
他慌慌张张地拨打Dean的电话。  
嘟——嘟——嘟——  
无人接听。  
“怎么了？”Bobby一边盯着他的锅，一边问Sam。  
“没事。”Sam敷衍着，并重播了那个号码，在这个呼叫再次转为留言的时候，他回到书房，把电脑摆在书桌上，打开了浏览器。  
AT&T主页，GPS定位。  
Dean的手机方位在一张地图上被标了出来，Sam看了眼那个地址。  
South Wyoming，Mini gap的东面。是一个荒野之地。  
Sam的心很快就提到了嗓子眼。他立刻就对Dean的电话进行了第三次拨打。  
这次没有转到留言，而是在响了六声之后被对方掐掉了。  
第二条简讯在Sam挂掉电话的同时发了过来。没有文字，只有一张像素很低的照片，照片里的Dean伏在地上，脸朝下，贴着灰黑色的地面，毫无生命迹象。  
怎么办…  
紧张在他的每一口呼吸之间流窜。他的手攥着手机，脑子就像上了一台液压机，逼着他出主意。  
很明显这是个陷阱，Crowley现在有了筹码，他的小把戏玩起来会更加顺手。可是无论如何都必须尽快赶到那里去。Dean的状况在这张小照片上根本看不出来。也许Dean死了，虽然可能性不大，又或者没有。但就算Dean还活着，他也不能确定Dean会在Crowley手上存活多久。  
他纠结起关于时间的问题。  
借上Bobby的车，从这里到South Wyoming也得花上十几个钟头。  
很快，几乎是在他计算着路程的那几分钟之内，他想到了Castiel。  
他的眼皮动了一下，手从键盘上移开了。  
Castiel是最快的。  
一个声音在他的心里不带感情地说出了这句话。  
不。  
另外一个声音却惊恐地抗拒着这个念头。  
不要这么快…  
他的思绪还是乱着的。他还没做好准备，还没构思好要说什么，要怎么说。  
应该要道歉。他想着，内疚的表情浮上了他的脸。  
对不起，Cass。  
我错了。  
很抱歉。  
不，不对…他摇摇头，这不是道歉就能解决的事。  
黑色的手机在桌子上躺着，屏幕上的Dean在逼他做选择。  
他犹豫着，心怦怦跳着，终于他还是开口了。  
“Castiel，我，我不知道该怎么说。  
“我觉得很平静，而且我想起了一些事情。我想我是摆脱那些丘比特的箭了。  
“Dean一定是找到Crowley了。他成功了，所以能解释在我身上发生的事。但是我收到了一条来自他手机的求助简讯，还有一张照片。他看上去很不好，我不知道他的状况。我必须去找他。我搜到了他的方位，我需要尽快赶到那里。”  
他说到这里，停了下来，眼睛在不由自主地四下看。  
周围静悄悄的，书籍们都在晦暗的光线中静默着。Sam轻轻叹了一声，放弃的念头正在他的大脑里发芽。  
“Cass，”他的称呼变了，可是眉头锁得更紧了，“如果你愿意的话，我们得去救他。  
“求你了，Cass，我们必须谈谈。”  
“Hello…Sam.”  
随着一句问候，Castiel站在了他的面前，目光庄重地注视着Sam的脸。  
Sam忽闪了他的睫毛。  
“Cass，”他僵硬地站起来回应，说话的语气就像古董店里的一名迎宾员，“谢谢你能来。”  
“Sam，你看起来很好。”  
似乎是确定了Sam的状态的确像他所说的一样好，Castiel收起了他那带检查性质的目光，并且情不自禁地露出一丝微笑，“我很高兴。”  
他没有像过去那样急着问一些其他的东西，而是往前走了两步，走到书桌旁。他甚至主动伸出手，想要碰触Sam。  
“呃，Cass…对不起…”Sam垂着脸，瞥了一眼Castiel向他伸出的手。然后他抬起头，表情复杂地看着天使。有那么几秒他没继续说话，也没有给Castiel任何肢体上的回应。  
他只是站在那里，一脸懊悔地站着，看起来就像是个陌生人。  
Castiel的微笑停住了，手僵在一半。似乎领悟到了什么，他默默地把表情调整成平时压抑的样子，却不知如何开口打破他造成的尴尬。  
“我们这就去找…”他说，嗓音沙哑得像一个哽咽。  
“抱歉，Cass，为我所做的那些事。”Sam用道歉打断了他的话。他严肃并且认真地看着他清澈的蓝眼睛，“我真的很抱歉，我没有任何借口。我犯了错，错得过分。那些事不该发生，我甚至没指望你能原谅我。”  
身体从来没像现在这样沉重过。  
It's over.  
Castiel小声地告诉自己。  
他捏紧了手，把头别开了一个小角度。他不知道他此刻的心情应该怎么形容，失望？难过？伤心？不，天使不应该拥有那么多的情感，不应该跟人类有这样多余的纠缠，和Raphael迫在眉睫的内战才是他应该要关心的事。至于Sam，至于Sam……开头就是错的，结果怎么可能对。  
“告诉我Dean在哪。”他简单地终结了Sam的自我谴责，眼睛在灯火的照耀下反射着薄薄的光。  
“哦…该死的，不，”就在这一刻，Sam突然从Castiel微妙变化的态度中意识到了什么，他深深吸了一口气，然后快速地吐出去，接着他急切地开口想要解释，“不，不是你想的那样！”  
Castiel不说话了。他消极地朝Sam看了一眼，视线像一束没温度的冷光将Sam从头到脚浇得冰凉。  
Sam感到他的整颗心脏都冲出了身体。  
“是，是的。我知道你在想什么，Cass。  
“你肯定是那样想的…  
“但是不是的！不是你想的那样！  
“我没有！  
“我不会…我…我仍然…Uh…”  
他激动地摆着手，面对着安静的Castiel语无伦次地想要说什么。然后，就在突然之间，他意识到他无法说清楚他要表达的东西，而一个主意飞快地撞了出来。他慌慌张张地盯着Castiel的眼睛，一把抓住他微凉的手，把它用力摁在了自己坚实的胸口上。  
“你看！你看，Cass，它还在跳…它还在跳…你记得吗，记得我的话吗…”  
[只要我的心脏还在跳动，上面就有你的名字。]  
Castiel的身体震动了一下。  
他当然记得。记得那个小旅馆的每一刻。  
那个夜晚的月光放佛又出现了，流逝的时间就像是为这句话静止了下来。Castiel怔在了原地，突然寂静下来的房间里，唯一的响声是他和Sam彼此的心跳。在那一刻，他们的心跳声完美地合了拍。  
Castiel凝视着Sam深情的眉眼，他动了动唇，欲言又止。然后下一秒，他被强行拥入一个熟悉的怀抱，那怀抱温暖着他僵直的身体。  
有一种失控的情绪滑出了他的心尖，在加热他的眼眶。  
"那些箭消失了。"  
Sam凑在他的耳边小声地说话，声音低低哑哑的，因为情绪的波动，有几个音节颤得厉害，"可我还爱着你。我一直爱着你。"  
他又握起Castiel的手，紧紧地握着，贴在心脏的位置。  
“你在这里，这一生都不会改变。”  
他的额靠了过来，轻轻抵在Castiel的额头上。因为这样亲密的距离，他们的鼻尖贴在了一起，连同那粗沉的喘息。  
Sam凑得更近了，开始索要他的双唇。  
“Balls.”  
端着食物走到餐桌前的Bobby没想到他会撞见Sam搂着Castiel接吻的画面。上了年纪的猎人皱起眉，小声地咒骂了一句。但很快他的眉头又舒展开来，一个柔和了许多的线条在他的脸上成形。  
被吻困住的Castiel伸手抓紧了Sam的衣角。就在这时，Bobby悄悄地替他们合上了门。

 

插图by[ringquesse](http://www.movietvslash.com/space-uid-317170.html)


	31. Chapter 31

空气被尘埃拖住了，死沉沉地往下压抑着Dean的身体。  
他抽搐着吸进一口气。两声闷在喉咙里的咳嗽之后，他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。他的身体伏着，脸侧贴着地，左手在他的视野之内。他看见了地面，并且用那只僵硬的手感觉到了它——冰冷，坚硬，带着泥沙质感。周围一片死寂，接着他转过头，面对着他的前方，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，在缓慢对焦。  
微弱的光照下，几道黑色的粗铁条站立在他面前，他又张嘴咳了咳，然后费力地撑着身下的泥地，以便翻个身。  
现在他换成了仰躺的姿势。他感到四肢都在发疼，脊椎骨就像是在抛摔中断掉了似的。不过他可以看见天花板了，那叫他知道他并没有呆在一个人工建筑物里。  
这是个洞穴？他盯着浅灰色的岩层，呼吸着阴冷的空气，在心里揣测。  
有一样东西阻隔在了他和洞穴的顶部之间。  
那是笼子的顶部，准确地说，用黑色的铁条焊接起来的铁笼子的顶部。  
Dean很快意识到他被关了起来。他的记忆保存得不错，昏迷前Crowley的问句还在他的脑海里打转，这让他知道该去找谁算账，前提是他能从这里出去。  
想到这一点，他强迫自己慢慢地坐起来。  
针扎一般的疼痛咬着他的脑部神经，他皱起眉，扶着他的脑袋，低垂着眼睛去审视他的处境。  
关他的铁笼子坐落在一个巨大洞穴的低陷处，又干又硬的平地在他面前延伸了大概十几个平米的面积，再往前是一道因岩层拔高而形成的斜坡，斜坡的尽头在几十米开外，那里有一个光源，照出了一个狭小的裂口，裂口的上方紧挨着Dean头顶的那片岩层。这地方凹下去就像一只口袋，幽深阴暗，只有那一点点光能让Dean勉强看清环境。  
他努力克服着身体上的不适。大概一刻钟之后，他感觉好些了，于是他站起身，检查了关他的铁笼子。  
笼子标高约有两米半，筑造它的铁条很宽，连结的部位焊得死紧，他使了全力也没能使它们松动半分。铁条与铁条之间的缝隙窄得很，不容许他的手从那里通过。此外这个笼子上有一道门，他伸手触摸，发现那门的锁眼被刻意浇过铁汁，根本无从撬起。  
Dean粗沉地呼出一口气，把拳头砸在那些铁条上，发泄着他的愤怒。  
光线突然褪去了，皮鞋踩踏的响声由远及近。  
黑暗中显现了一张脸。脸上挂着看不见的微笑。  
“Hi,sweetheart。想我了吗？”  
“Son of bitch…”Dean刚咒骂了一句，Crowley就朝他做了个闭嘴的动作。   
“还满意这地方吗？我花了不少心思。”  
“你他妈的究竟想要什么？！”  
“我没什么特别想要的。是你违背我们的约定在先。”  
“不，我只答应了不会阻挠你寻找炼狱，并没有说我会放过你和你的婊子。”  
“Uh…”Crowley迟疑着沉默了一两秒，“好吧，我同意你的说法。不过现在你折损了我的合伙人，总要付出那么一点点代价吧。”  
Crowley眯起眼睛，打量着Dean僵硬的嘴脸。  
“我要付什么？你不会是想把我一直关在这里吧？这癖好真令我感到恶心。”  
“哦，亲爱的，当然不。你可以放心。我给小鹿发了简讯。SOS。他会来救你的。”  
“你说什么？”Dean的脸色变了，然后他下意识摸了摸裤兜。  
他什么也没摸到。  
“你的耳朵不好用还是怎么了？我说了，小鹿会来救你。小鹿，你亲爱的弟弟，Sam。”  
“你想对他做什么？！”Dean忍不住吼道，他知道Crowley没在骗他，这是个陷阱，将他们一网打尽兴许就是Crowley的目的。  
Crowley眨巴着他的大眼睛，“就是很平常的那些，让他受点伤，出点血。然后…”  
Crowley的话停住了，他翻着白眼，看起来像是在思考更多的花样。  
“不！！我不允许你伤害Sam！！你给我听着…”  
这地方的光源突然变亮了几分，他借着那增强了的光，用敏锐的眼捕捉到了空气里的一点东西。  
那东西让他停止了说话。  
他屏住呼吸，那东西绕到了别处，接着再次从他的视野里飞过去，这样他就能更清楚地观察到它。  
那是个透明的东西，像一只玻璃制的梭形物，在飞速运动的时候改变了光的折射。  
“那是什么？！”危险的信号在他的直觉里闪着光，他问出的话语里不自觉地裹上了一层畏惧。  
“Lucifer的遗产。”Crowley撇撇嘴，轻描淡写地回答。  
“用来干什么的？”  
“不要急，你会知道的。”Crowley说这话的时候他又看到了第二只，第三只…有一只在经过Crowley身边的时候，地狱之王伸手去碰，那东西轻轻抹过了Crowley的手指头，“给你个提醒，别碰到它们。碰到你就完了。乖乖呆在笼子里，它们是进不去的。”  
就在这时，那东西其中的一只窜向了笼子，黑铁条外侧刻着的一串咒符霎时间发出微弱的光芒，似乎有一种力量在阻隔着它。于是它很快转向了，往Crowley的阴影里躲去。  
“你要杀我就用点男人的方式！Crowley！！”  
Crowley把眉头狠狠地拧了一下。  
“别把你廉价的小命想得那么值钱。要不是…”  
他说到这里像刹车一样地顿住了，并且假装咳嗽一声，然后他继续说道，“要不是我们有过一些交情，你早就死了。”  
“哼，”Dean从牙缝里挤出一声冷笑，“你最好杀了我，不然你会后悔的。还有，你觉得你的算盘敲得很好？我告诉你，Sam不会如你所愿的！他准会知道这是个陷阱！”  
“他当然知道这是个陷阱。我在简讯里给他透露得够多了。如果Sam没有十足的把握能一个人救下你。猜猜他会做些什么？邀请你的代理爹地和他的男朋友一起来？”  
“男朋友？”Dean对这两个词表现出了疑惑。  
“哦，拜托，你以为除掉了丘比特的弓，Sam就能变好?你杀了Ruby，他变好了吗？”  
“Sam…和Cass？！”  
Dean愣住了，他用怀疑的眼神看着Crowley。  
Crowley轻轻勾起嘴角。  
“怎么，你不相信？他们这会儿说不定正在床上忙着。”  
“你这是胡扯。丘比特的弓毁了，他的箭也会跟着失效。这是Cass给我的信息。”  
“对对对对，那是对的。但是那几枝箭又不能主宰一切。想想Sam的感受。他就像啃到了一块肉。滋味那么好，你觉得他会松口？”  
“我是不会相信你的。”  
“我可没指望你会相信。”Crowley一摊手，做出个无奈的姿势，“只是你亲眼确认的时候别怪我没提醒过你。”  
Dean沉默了。他盯着Crowley的脸，心思却已经不在这附近呆了。有些事情恐怕是真的。Sam看Castiel的眼神从一开始就注满了热情。他们兴许会有一个很好的未来，一个不需要他的未来。  
但是他，他不想放手，弟弟或者天使，无论哪一边。  
“哦，对了。”Crowley观察着他的表情变化，在这个时候插了话，“我还得再给你个友情提醒，Castiel说不定没你想得那么干净。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“只是想告诉你，别那么信任他。”  
“真可笑，难道要我信任你吗？”  
他毫不犹豫地反问，但就在他说出口的那一瞬间，他想起了丘比特对他说的话。  
[知道…他都背着你干了什么吗？]  
这话被丘比特抛出的时候他在心里坚决地否定，可是现在，尽管他的理智要他相信Crowley是在鬼扯，他的脑子里却控制不住地在浮现各种可能性。  
Cass……究竟做了什么？  
他的眉头锁得更紧了。  
“是的，你不该。很明显，恶魔是个遭人嫌弃的种类。我打赌你不知道Castiel为了达到他的目的不惜和恶魔合作这件事。”  
“什么？”Dean惊讶的表情在脸上凝固了两秒，然后他很快叫了出来，“你胡扯！Cass是不会做那种事的！”  
他开口否定，但他脸上那一闪而过的迟疑表情却被Crowley看得清清楚楚。  
Crowley微微一笑，两排白牙刺眼得很。  
“哦，那可说不准，和一个丘比特合作，也不像我常干的事。”Crowley晃着他的身体，把煽动性的话说得很慢，“比起非人类，你和小鹿更愿意为人类出生入死。所以Castiel呢，无论为Winchester付出多少都只能在边上看着你们兄弟之间只有彼此。像什么…我的命换Sam的。Dean，我愿意为你去死，blablabla。你认为他不会找其他人做他想做的事？Dean，你就能肯定他只会为你们浪费时间？”  
听到这里Dean发出了一串轻蔑的笑声。再一次地，他抛弃了所有的疑虑，选择了他愿意相信的故事。  
“我看你是太孤单了。因为缺少帮手连我的外祖父都要诱骗。我知道你根本没能力把我的母亲带给他。现在的你是怎么回事？脑补得过头了吗？还在玩这种‘幻想朋友’的游戏。”他顿了顿，换上严肃的语气继续说道，“Cass和我认识了多久，又和你认识了多久？他会不会和你们这种东西为伍我清楚得很。的确，我们比较愿意和人类打交道。但是Cass，在共同经历了那么多之后，对于我们来说，Cass他不只是个天使，他是我们的家人。你最好少说一点，不然我会把这条也记在你的账上！”  
“…家人。要我说，这词可真甜。”没理会Dean对他的嘲弄，Crowley闭上眼睛，陶醉般地深深吸了一口气，接着他睁开眼，看着一脸怒意的Dean，“怎么了，我只是在感受你的家庭情结。”  
“够了！！你究竟想怎么样？！”Dean开始失去他的耐心。  
“噢，没够，没发现现在我们的重点不是我想怎样，而是你，Dean，是你想怎样。”Crowley眨着眼，似乎有些倦意。  
就在这时，一个恶魔手下走到Crowley的身边，在他的耳边私语了几句。  
“Crowley，我警告你，你最好放了我，解除Sam和Cass的关系！！”Dean叫嚷着。  
说完话之后，那个西装革履的手下笔挺地站在Crowley的身旁，地狱之王的脸明显地泛起了一层兴奋的红色。  
“Well，well，well，你不是已经做掉了我的丘比特，毁了他的弓吗？关于他们俩没有我们能做的了，Dean。”Crowley对着Dean耸了耸肩，“至于放了你……哦，肯定会的，但不是我。我还指望着能把你卖个好价钱呢。”  
“Crowley，如果我出去了……”  
“一定会杀了我。”Crowley接过话，眯起眼，“这话总是百听不腻。”  
“我会追杀你，折磨你，看着你一点点慢慢地死去！！”  
“我知道我知道，谢谢亲爱的，”他挽起袖子，看看手腕上的Kelek表，“我们还有一点时间，不过也不多了。反正你也出不来。给你说个好消息，有人来救你了。猜猜是谁？对，亲爱的小鹿肯定会来的，他那么爱他的兄长。但是他可救不了你，只会白白送死。你痴情的天使倒是能救你，你猜他来了没有？”  
“你…等一下，你要对付的是，Cass？”这一次，Dean听懂了，他警觉地盯住Crowley。  
“我可什么也没说。当然啦，你可以随意揣测，打发时间而已。  
“没兴趣吗？”见Dean没出声，Crowley又问了一句。  
“操你的，Crowley！”  
Crowley抿了抿唇。  
“你知道答案的对吗，他肯定会来。是啊，他有多么想多么想讨好你，这样你的怀疑就不会落到他的头上，所以他一定会好好把握这个机会的。”  
“闭嘴！Cass是我的兄弟。我不准你这么污蔑他！”  
“兄弟…唔…别说得太快了。你敢说如果Castiel让你失望了你不会疏远他？”  
Crowley假惺惺地叹了口气，抛出一个问题。  
“你敢说如果他变作邪恶你会像对待做错事的小鹿一样只想把他拉回来而不会一刀捅死他？”  
没等Dean从第一个问题里爬出来，他又扔出了第二个。  
这两个问题堆了过来，压在Dean的心上。他吞下一口气，眼里燃着怒火，心中却一片空白。  
他没有心情考虑Crowley的问题，他的脑子被愤怒填充了。然而就算他细想了，他也没办法拿出答案，无论是哪个问题。  
口头上的争辩并不能让局势发生任何变化，他迈不出这个笼子，只能眼睁睁地目睹Crowley的阴谋得逞。  
Crowley满意地看着他的反应，愉悦值达到了满点，然后他会心地展开了一个笑容，放低他的声音对Dean说道：“别担心，不会走到那一步让你为难的。tik tok，他马上就来送死了。”


	32. Chapter 32

两面几百米高的，石墙一般的山脊之间是一道十几米宽的罅隙。气流的差异使风从中间穿过，裸露的岩层在夜空下发着白，稀少的植被点缀在高低错落的岩缝里，像山体的纹饰。这个罅隙被称为Mini Gap。在它的东面，过了一条公路之后是一片开阔的荒野地。山脉在这里交错起伏，低矮的灌木和草本植物四下散落着，一部分地表在它们的覆盖范围之外，暴露出淡色的沙土。 

这个季节整个荒漠地带因为气候的影响在逐步丧失水分，如今这里就连腐烂都是奢侈的。 

这一带最高的山峰被叫做Little Mountain，离它两公里之遥有一个小山坡。在那山坡上，一丛winterfat旁边，穿着咖啡色外套的Sam站在Castiel的身旁，四下张望。 

“Dean…”他叫了一声，但是没收到回应。 

“我想就是这里。但是这周围似乎没有一个人。”他的目光游了开去，过了一会儿又回来了，在Castiel恬静的脸上跳跃。 

暗夜里的天使往低矮的山坳和远处的山崖上看去。他转动着眼珠，长长的睫毛翘着，在眨眼之间轻轻颤抖。 

凉风从他们身前扫过，带来了干燥清新的空气。 

Sam从外套的口袋里取出一只电筒，拧开了，刺目的白光投射在几米外的一片大山艾树上，几只被惊扰的渡鸦仓惶地飞出了它们的庇护所。 

这副景象让他们完全没有头绪。 

Castiel不做声地往北面踏去，Sam跟在他背后走了两三步。 

这时Sam想起了他的手机。 

“等一下，Cass。我们可以先找找看Dean的电话。” 

他掏出手机，拨出了号码。 

Castiel停下脚步，偏着脑袋留意起了周围的声音。 

电话接通了，他们仔细听着，轻轻迈动步子往山丘之下寻找。 

“Sam，”走到一个凹地的时候Castiel站住了，并且叫了Sam的名字，“这里。” 

模模糊糊的铃声断断续续地传出来，竟是从他们脚下的那块泥地里。 

“怎么回事？！Dean被掩埋了吗？” 

“不，我不认为是这样，”天使一边说着，一边蹲下身子，把一只手的手掌贴在了发出声音的那块地面上，“下面还有一层空间。” 

Sam松了一口气，他蹲下来，用手敲了敲坚实的地面，问Castiel：“但是我们怎么下去？” 

Castiel看了看四周，“这附近应该有能通到下面的入口，一个深坑或者一个洞穴。不如你寻找一下。同时我可以先下去看看，排除掉不必要的危险。” 

“不，我要和你一起去。”Sam听到这里，拒绝了他的提议。 

“Sam，你要知道，如果那条信息真的来自Crowley，那这下面很可能是一个针对你的陷阱。”Castiel盯着他，眼睛里装满了担忧。 

“我不管。”Sam抓住了Castiel的手，“我坚持要一起去，好吗？” 

Castiel看了眼他们的手。 

“我不知道下面有什么在等着我们。我并不能保证你的安全。” 

“就算这样，我也不准你一个人去。我要和你呆在一起。还有，我要尽快知道Dean是不是还活着，我要看到他。Cass，我必须看到他。” 

“好吧，Sam。我答应你。” 

说话间，他们从地面上消失了。 

离地面大约十米的距离，一些植物发达的根系还能延伸到这里。空气中尘土的味道让人感到鼻子发痒。这个地下的空间比Sam预料的要大一些。两边是坚实的岩层，凹凸不平地向前后延展。空间的其中一侧像蛇的尾部，越发狭小，地势也逐渐抬高，Sam猜测那里可以通到外面。 

另外一侧，在他们的眼前，一根木棍被插在地上，它的顶端绑着一只手机，作响的铃声在寂静的地下世界里震耳欲聋。 

Sam掐掉手里的电话，走过去把那部黑色的手机解了下来。 

的确是Dean的手机。他查看了一会儿，没有发现什么有用的东西，于是他把它收进了兜里。然后他顺着Castiel往他右侧投去的目光用电筒照了照，这样他们就都看见了那根木棍后面，岩壁和岩壁的转角处所藏匿的洞口。 

“看看这个。”他对Castiel说道。 

这很明显了，Dean的手机被绑在一个洞穴的入口处是在传达一个简单的讯息。 

Sam和Castiel对视了一眼，随后他们在电筒的白光中迈开步子走进了洞口。 

这是一条通往地下更深处的道路，他们走了十几分钟，却仍然看不到尽头。 

Sam担心着Dean，Castiel担心着Dean，一路上他们考虑着同样的心事，步子迈得又快又急，竟然谁也没有说话。直到Sam侧过脸看了一眼天使，然后是第二眼，第三眼。 

“我脸上有什么吗，Sam？” 

在收到第四次来自Sam的注视之后，Castiel看了回去。 

“你变了，Cass。”Sam眨眨眼睛，“…和那时候的你不一样了。” 

“那时候？”Castiel问，行走的速度却没有慢下来。 

Sam没用语言回答他，而是使了个暗示性的眼神。 

“哦。”Castiel把目光收了回去，专心地看他脚下的步子。 

“哦？” 

Sam反问他。 

“这并不稀奇，我在遇到你们之后就已经变了许多。以前我可从没想过自己会有违抗上层命令的那一天…” 

“嘿，Cass，别避开重点。”Sam直截了当地打断了他，“你喜欢我。” 

“…我一直都很喜欢你。” 

“不，不是那种喜欢。”Sam换了一口气，眼睛里的光芒闪烁着。他抿着嘴，抿了有一会儿才轻声问天使。 

“你爱我，对吗？” 

Castiel垂下眼睛。 

“我…” 

“等等，呃…我改变主意了，不要现在说。”Sam制止了他，然后他勾起嘴角浅浅地笑了笑，“等我们救出Dean，等我们救出Dean之后，我要听你慢慢说。对，让我想想，我们可以专门订一个房间…呃，不，这主意不够好，我觉得你会更喜欢一个度假的小木屋，前面有一个湖，背后有一个树林的那种。 

“我们要在那里呆一整个周末… 

“一整个周末，Cass。我们可以说很多。” 

他说得很激动，举起一只手比划着。Castiel侧目看他，在手电后面的光线里轻轻地笑出了声音。 

Sam皱起他的鼻子，开始抱怨。 

“别总是笑，Cass。会让我误会你也同意我这么做的。” 

“为什么不？”Castiel睁大了眼问他。 

Sam顿时沉默了，就像是在为Castiel的问题认真思考一个答案。隔了几秒钟之后，他闷闷地说道：“因为太美好了，它不像真的。” 

和这句话一起的，是他低落下来的情绪。 

他的笑消失了，忧虑再一次占据了他的面容。 

“而且，还不知道Dean怎么样了…” 

“别担心，只要他还活着，不，就算他已经死了，我也会尽全力把他带给你的。” 

Castiel用一个誓言一般的句子安慰他。他的语调还是一如既往的呆板，Sam却执意地相信这是他听过的最浪漫的一句话。 

他忍不住把手伸过去，握住了Castiel的手。 

“谢谢你，Cass。” 

Castiel的手僵了一会儿，但他很快就适应了这种感觉，由着Sam捉着他的手不放。 

他们沿着唯一的地下走道在一直向下，往山腹的更深处而去，放佛行走在一个异世界中。 

脚下的路渐渐变得潮湿，一截短坡过后，岩层出现了水流冲刷过的痕迹，看得出有条地下河在这里改了道。 

Sam抬起头，现在他们所在的地方吊顶很高，水声从山体内部隐约传来，他感到有些冷。 

终于，在一面断裂的岩壁前，脚下的路到达了尽头。他们停下来，用电筒扫射着。这里的地层太过古老，没有丝毫生命留下来的痕迹。 

“看这里，Cass。这儿有个洞口。”Sam在岩壁的下面找到了一个狭小的洞口。 

Castiel的手从背后搭上了他的肩膀。  

 

 

Sam的身体站稳的时候他感觉自己踩在一个斜坡上。电筒的光朝着水平的方向打在一个很大的空间里，光束的末梢在空气中发散。他瞪着眼睛发愣，Castiel从他的身后走了出来，沿着那表面凹凸不平的斜坡往前走去。 

“Cass，这是哪儿？” 

“方位上，是那块岩壁的后面。” 

Castiel一边走，一边转着他的眼，目光灵活地探索着这个地方。 

斜坡之下连着一块平地，平地的另一端就是Dean所在的铁笼子。 

“Sam？”光亮正在告诉Dean他们的到来，他出声询问，叫喊着Sam的名字，“是Sam吗？” 

“Dean？Dean！！”Sam听见了他的声音，连忙把光朝那里投去。 

电筒的光勉强触及了黑色的铁笼子。他飞快地走了几步，但还是看不清Dean的模样。 

“嘿，Sammy！！是的，我在这儿。” 

“Dean！哦，我的上帝啊，你还好吗？！”他欣喜地打探起他哥哥的情况。 

“我没事。看到你真是太好了。不过…” 

“我们这就下去救你！！” 

没等Dean说完，他迫不及待地往前奔去，可就在这时，Castiel用力拽住了他。 

“停下！Sam。” 

一个透明的东西从电筒的余光里一闪而过，钻进了黑暗中，寻不见了。 

“那是什么？”Sam焦躁地发问，他已经等不及要去解救Dean了。 

“那是，Psaria。”Castiel的表情凝住了，他听说过这东西，这东西并不为太多人所知而他恰好是知道它的其中一个。 

Crowley果然下了个陷阱，而当他知晓那是什么的时候他已经看到了结果。 

那会很糟，非常糟，但是又好极了。 

“Psaria？”Sam在催促着他解释。 

“这是Lucifer制造出来对付…人类的。因为缺陷，它只能在一些特殊的环境下活动，所以Lucifer并没有用到它。Crowley多半是从地狱把它们带到这里的。” 

“它是一种武器？” 

“是的…当然。它会穿透物体，钻进人的皮肤，啃食灵魂。一旦灵魂在体内消失，这个人的生命也就结束了。” 

“什么意思？因为那东西我不能过去救Dean？”Sam懊恼地吐出一口气，“天呐，不能是这样。想想办法，Cass。你知道有什么可以对付那东西的吗？” 

“有一种咒符可以屏蔽它们，但是我不清楚要怎么做。” 

“屏蔽？没有方法可以消灭掉它们吗？像是把它们抓起来或是清除掉？” 

Castiel的眉微微蹙起。不过很快，那两道淡眉又舒展开了。 

“让我去吧，Sam。Psaria是用来对付人类的，天使…可以接近它们，并且，除去它们。”他的话说得并不连贯，因为他有意向Sam隐瞒另外一半事实真相。 

“你确定能应付得了这东西？”Sam皱起眉，疑问脱口而出。 

他有那么一点点的预感，像颗流星从他的脑海中一闪而过，可是他没有在意，他正为Dean的处境悬着心。 

“是的。” 

Castiel的决定下了，背着Sam的决定，“Lucifer憎恨人类，但他爱他的兄弟姐妹，我会没事的。你在这里等我过去。我救了Dean就和他一起上来。" 

他凝视着Sam的脸，那蓝色的眼睛在黯淡无光的矿下变成了墨色。他要Sam相信他，眼睛一下没眨。 

Sam冲着他点点头，用电筒照亮他的路。 

笼子里的Dean像一只困兽。 

在他正准备发声提醒Sam的时候，他看到电筒的光停住了。似乎有另外一个人在阻止Sam。 

Castiel。他想。 

可他们离得太远，又躲在电筒的后面，Dean只能勉强看清一点点轮廓。 

他推测他们停下来，停了一会儿，在说话。然后他看见Castiel独自一人在光束里朝他走来。 

“Dean，你听得见吗？Cass说下面有一些危险，所以他会一个人下去救你出来。”这是Sam的声音。 

Castiel走得不快也不慢，Dean看着他一点点靠近，他想着Crowley和他的对话，突然他明白了。 

“该死的……” 

“不，不——阻止他，Sam！！” 

他大声喊了出来，心脏在那一刻也好像从他的嗓子眼里冲了出来，他只希望他们还来得及阻止Castiel。 

“别让他靠近！Crowley说这会要他的命！！” 

Castiel迈着步子的身体微微一震。他瞒不住Sam了。 

此刻他离Sam已经有一段距离了，再往前十几米就会到坡底。他没有停步。 

“什么？！”Sam大惊失色，他迅速追了过去，在快追上的时候从背后一把抱住了天使。他大口喘着气，脑袋压在Castiel的肩膀上，两条胳膊死死地箍着他的腰。 

“Cass，Cass…别去。Dean说的是不是真的？你会死的…你会因为那东西死的对不对？” 

“放开我，Sam。”Castiel被迫站住了，他没有回答Sam的问题，仅仅用了平常的语气要他放手。 

“不，我是不会放手的，除非你放弃…” 

“这是我的事情。” 

“可是你会死的！我不要看着你死！” 

“我答应过你会救出Dean。” 

几乎是乞求一般地，Sam的声音带上了哭腔，“我们…我们可以找别的办法。” 

“没有别的办法，这是唯一的办法。” 

“会有的，会有的…会有别的办法的。” 

恐惧哑住了他的声音，然而Castiel却不打算再和他这样纠缠。 

“像我所说的那样，没有别的办法。”Castiel面无表情地回应。他的身体在轻颤，长长的睫毛垂下来。接着他伸出两根手指，向身后点去，碰上了Sam的额角。 

“我很抱歉，Sam。” 

环抱住他的身体往下一沉，Castiel抓住Sam松开的胳膊，让他滑到了地上。 

“对了，关于你的问题，我的答案是‘Yes’。” 

Castiel没有去看Sam，他静静地说完这句话，待话音落了，他步履僵硬地继续往前走。 

伴随着他的脚步，他的荣光在一点一点地亮起来，驱赶着黑暗。 

“不…” 

Dean绝望地瞪着这一切，他的呼吸在抖，干涩的嘴微微张着。 

“不，Cass。别过来。” 

他哽咽着，Castiel的光芒戳痛了他的心。  

“Dean，”Castiel走近了，他的声音低低的，像一首挽歌，“别担心我。” 

“不，不！Cass，你这个蠢孩子，”Castiel的脚步让Dean的心脏一抽一抽地悸动。一只只Psaria在Castiel发出的光里显现了身形，围着他的天使打转，而他只能眼睁睁地看着，什么都做不了。 

他死命推搡着笼子上的铁条，嘶吼的声音像裂开的布条。 

“你要是胆敢过来救我，我发誓我不会原谅你！你听见了没有？！！ 

“Cass！！！” 

Castiel没有搭理Dean。他踏在平地上，虹膜像无瑕的水晶，清澈透明，蓝得耀眼。 

他抬起眼，视线从几只Psaria身上扫过。 

“来啊！你们不是饿了很久吗？！” 

Psaria冲向了他，他的荣光更亮了， Dean不得不用胳膊挡住了眼睛。 

在荣光的映衬下，psaria透明的身体更加明显，最快的那只向着Castiel颈子的右侧扎了下去。它碰触到光的边缘就停滞了，其余的也很快聚集了过来，开始吞噬Castiel的光芒。 

Castiel却把荣光的亮度提得更高，他的身形都消失在强烈的光照中。 

Psaria在光里快速攒动，像一只只令人作呕的幼虫。Castiel用他的荣光喂它们，它们咬过的地方荣光就暗下去，等到荣光的亮度降了许多之后，Dean看到那些东西从暗下去的地方钻进了Castiel的风衣里。 

“不…Cass… 

“够了！！！” 

他撕心裂肺地喊道。 

Castiel做到了。 

拯救他，保护他，跟随他，为他死。Castiel做了个彻底。 

当最后一只Psaria钻进身体里，Castiel回过头，对着倒在地上的Sam深深地望了一眼。 

接着他转过脸来，目光再次落回到Dean金绿色的眼睛里。 

“I love you.”他用哑哑的嗓音轻声说。 

然后他笑了，笑容很淡，几乎不见，但是Dean从没见过他笑得这么好看，这么，如释重负。就像天使，终于迎回了上帝。 

他用最后的力气挥了挥手，打开了笼门上的锁。 

他的荣光开始迅速褪去，Dean看着他眼睛的那片蓝，那片蓝正在扼杀他。 

紧接着它暗淡下去，最后变作死灰一般的颜色，被挡在缓缓合上的眼睑后面。 

声音消失了，死一般沉寂。Dean撞开笼子的门，跌出了他的身体。 

  

  

黑暗…然后还有一点光，黑暗是不见天日的黑暗，光是电筒刺眼的白光。 

电筒被丢弃在岩缝的罅隙，白花花地照着穿墨绿色外套的Dean，把他金棕色的头发打造得耀眼。Dean的怀里抱着一个人，那人有着深褐色的头发，深褐色头发枕着Dean的腿。Dean的眼眶红红的，眼睛绿得透亮，脸上亮闪闪的在泛着水光。 

这就是Sam睁开眼时看到的一切。 

他张开了口，陈腐的浊气进了他的咽喉，再动动腿，他缩着身体站了起来。 

他的兄弟离得并不远，一个房间的距离。 

可Sam胆怯得不敢走过去。 

他唯一庆幸的是看到Dean安然无恙。 

他在指望着安然无恙的Dean说点什么，给他点希望，哪怕只是一点点。 

但是一点都没有，Dean只是流着泪，Dean的整个身体都在流着泪。 

有什么东西正呼啸而过，在尖着嗓子撕他的心。 

他痛得想哭，脸上却僵僵的没有表情。


	33. Chapter 33

窗外下着小雨，完整的雨滴碰撞在窗玻璃上，被砸得支离破碎。  
从这个书房里望出去，天空的颜色是灰的，像一个布满硝烟的战场。  
窗户前的布置回到了一年前，一张砖红色的沙发床放在那里。  
Castiel安安静静地躺在里面。他没有呼吸，头颈和四肢都冰冷得与死人无异。  
Sam看着Dean搬进了张案桌，用白粉笔在上面画了一个图案。接着他们一起摆上蜡烛和祭器。Bobby站在书桌另一边的书架前，默默地看他们手中的活。  
火光在Dean的手里点燃，烧进了中间的祭品盘里。  
一阵翅膀的扑棱声之后——  
“说真的，你们知不知道烦人这个词怎么拼…”  
踩在地毯上的Balthazar还没说完打招呼的话，目光触摸到窗前的天使就再移不开了。  
“哦，不。”  
一瞬间他移到了那张沙发床边，低头查看他的兄弟，“Cass…”  
Winchesters给了他十几秒钟的宁静。  
“我告诫过你多少次不要和这些无毛猿类厮混在一起，为什么你就是不肯听。”Balthazar的眉头拧着，埋怨的声音里饱含了痛苦。  
Sam听着他的话，缓慢地走过来，站在Castiel的边上。Dean还留在原地，他用一只手撑住了案桌。他的头抬着，红红的眼睛盯着天花板。  
“你们做了什么？”  
Balthazar一边向他们发问，一边伸出手去，熟练地松开Castiel的领带，随后解掉了衬衫上的扣子。  
“Crowley.”Dean回答他。  
Castiel的衬衫被打开了，他的锁骨下方有一大片发青的印记，颜色比一般的淤青还要深一些。  
“Crowley用了…”  
“Psaria.”Balthazar接了Sam的话，他的手指在那片青印上抚摸。  
“对，P，Psaria。Cass告诉我那些是Lucifer用来对付人类的。他对我说了谎。”  
“对付人类？呵，他真会撒谎。事实是，这是专门造出来对付天使的。但是它只能在特殊的地方活动。究竟发生了什么？”  
“Crowley把我关在地洞的笼子里，Cass他为了救我…所以…”  
“听起来像他会干的事。”Balthazar没转过脸，Sam觉得他不想看到他们。  
“Psaria…”Balthazar继续说，“Lucifer曾用它把守过地狱的大门，那是多久以前的事了…几千年前？我们有一个同胞就是这样死的。”  
他的眼睛里闪过一丝荫翳。  
“死了？”Sam无法控制住他声音里的惊恐，“所以Cass现在…已经死了？”  
“还没有。不过也离死不远了。Psaria会被天使的荣光吸引，进入天使的容器。然后它们会被封在容器里，荣光，Psaria，哪一样都出不去，直到天使的一切被它们啃干净。到那个时候这副皮囊也会变得不成样子。它会腐烂，发臭，成为一滩血水。”Balthazar把Castiel的前襟拢在一起，耐心地给他系回了扣子。  
“他还能再活多久？”Dean看了一眼Castiel苍白的脸。  
“说不准。上一个受害者撑了一个半月。但是我无法担保Castiel能坚持那么长时间。”Balthazar淡淡地回答Dean，他已经整理好Castiel的领带，站直了身体。  
“你有办法可以救他吗？”  
这次Winchester兄弟异口同声地问道。这是他们最迫切得到答案的一个问题。  
“我得说清楚，我救不了他。”Balthazar说到这里意味深长地扫了一眼处在崩溃边缘的兄弟俩，“但是那不代表没有方法可以救他。只是救他的方法，我怕你们不愿意支付。”  
“你说吧，无论要什么。”  
“要杀人。”Balthazar挑了挑眉，“你们做得到？”  
这句话让Dean和Sam一起闭紧了嘴。  
“要杀多少个？”沉默了一会儿之后，Dean开口问道。  
Sam为Dean的回答看了过来，然后他想到了什么。  
“不，我不同意！”  
“如果非要的话…”  
“那也必须是我！牺牲我…”Sam强硬地打断了他的话，“不要是你！”  
听到他们的争执，Balthazar再次挑了挑眉，“你们真是出乎我的意料。如果我说需要两个呢？你们愿意一起死吗？为了Cass，你们会吗？”  
“你们都闭嘴。”一直沉默不语的Bobby说话了，“这屋子里没有人要死。”  
“相信我，你们不会希望他醒来后的第一件事是心痛。”他叹息了一声之后又补充了一句。  
“可我愿意为他死。我愿意的。”Sam垂着眼，用手掌轻轻地抚摸起Castiel的头发。他的脸色极差，眼睛里浑沌沌的，从地底深处和Dean一起把Castiel背上地面，到坐上Bobby的车，再到现在，他一直保持着这个状态。他的神经紧绷着，至少有一根绷着，他强迫着自己吊着那根神经，像Dean那样吊着。  
“你？”  
Balthazar很容易就看出了Sam和他的兄弟之间增添了点什么东西，他狐疑的目光在Sam那只手上搁置了一会儿，然后转了个弯，看向了Dean。  
Dean没给他解释，Dean只是把目光拿开了一小会儿。  
“你只要告诉我们方法，好吗，我们来决定下面要做的事。”  
“好，虽然我并不认为你们能把他救回来，但我更不愿意看他在这儿等死。”Balthazar点点头，“有个办法能让Psaria离开他的容器。它需要一把刀，不是普通的刀，那把刀叫两刃之刀，它可以把灵魂剖开，把好的和恶的分开。具体一点，要有一个人类用自己的血与Castiel定下契约，拿着这把刀在他的容器上画一个咒符。那个咒符完成后，Psaria就会离开容器。Cass兴许就能恢复了。”  
“就这样？”Dean盯着Balthazar，又和Bobby对视了一眼，不相信的表情写在他的脸上。  
“听起来很容易是吧？”Balthazar生硬地动了动唇角，忍不住又瞥了眼Sam，他无法说服自己不去在意Sam的手，“但是就我所知，当我们的那个同胞需要帮助的时候，没有一个人类愿意做这件事，因为据说会有生命危险。除此之外，我不知道那把刀的下落。当时我们得到了它，后来它不见了，消失了几千年。老实说，没有一个天使或者人类有把握能救下他。”  
“但至少还有这方法。我们会尽力去找那把刀的，不管有没有危险，我们都要试一试。”Dean做了一个吞咽的动作，“不过这一次，我们需要帮助。”  
恐惧爬进了他的声音里，“我怕我们做不到。我从来没像现在这样怕过…”  
“当然，当然。”Balthazar点着头明确地回应了他，“Castiel也是我的兄弟，我肯定会帮忙的。”  
然后他抿着嘴，思考了一会儿。  
“但是，比起救回他这件事，我更担心这期间他的安危。”  
他忧虑地再次看了看Castiel紧闭的双眼，“Raphael一直都有派他的手下搜寻我，我不能在这儿呆太久，更不可能保护他。Castiel树敌太多，现在他变成这样，一旦被天堂知道，就会有天使来找麻烦，特别是Raphael和他的手下。他们不会放过这个机会除掉Castiel的。我劝你们赶紧离开这里，带他到一个安全的地方去。不要再召唤我，我最好不知道你们的新地点。你明白我在说什么吗？”  
Dean看着他严肃的表情，沉重地点了点头。


	34. Chapter 34

于是按照Balthazar的嘱咐，Dean和Sam在午后一点左右收拾好了东西，从Bobby的住所离开了。 

他们和Bobby约好了会分别找资料，只要一方有所发现就通过电话告知。约莫傍晚的时候他们到了Bobby在Blue Shoals湖畔的一处房产。 

Blue Shoal Lake横跨两个州的州界，Bobby的房子搭建在西南岸线的一片漆黑的树林前，离最近的Mogos镇有两公里的距离。 

他们到的时候没有夕阳，暗淡的日光勉强照亮了房屋前涌动的湖水。湖水看起来黑压压的，水的气息在他们的呼吸系统里打转。 

那所房子的外观很旧了，而且长时间没有人打理。灰蒙蒙的天空下，它佝偻着身体，孤独地站在那里等着他们。 

它的样式在二三十年前是个流行，现在却已经过时了。房子暗黄色的外墙凹凸不平，尖起的三角型屋顶是用原木搭造的，有好多根都出现了严重的裂纹。爬藤植物在正对着他们的那面墙上像病毒一样蔓延，枯萎的藤蔓几乎要钻进乌黑的烟囱口。 

一棵又瘦又高的树长在屋前的栅栏内，枝丫光秃秃的，叶子早已离它而去。一只黑色的鸟正在那树梢的高处盘旋。 

车就在那棵树底下停了下来，Dean和Sam同时解开安全带，推开了车门。他们走出来，打开车后座的门，弯下腰，把放置在座位下的书籍一摞摞地搬出来，卸在潮湿的泥地上。 

那些书绝大部分是有关天界的。 

等到所有的书被搬出来之后，Dean把视线转向了Impala黑色的车身，那车身上印着一些灰白色的污渍，是泥水干掉的痕迹。他心不在焉地盯着那些水滴状的痕迹，没有关上他那边的车门也没有说话。 

Sam也没有说话，等不到Dean的动作，他探进车内，摘掉Castiel的安全带，胳膊绕过天使的脖子和膝弯，抱他出了车子。 

Dean这才合上车门，搬起一摞书，和Sam一起走进了那幢房子的正门。 

起居室的大灯坏了，只有一盏落地灯还能凑合着用。起居室的两边各有一个房间，房间的开口与正门在同一条线上，它的前面，一堵墙隔开了厨房。卫生间在厨房的另外一边。 

满屋子都泛着一股灰尘的味道，一张椭圆形的餐桌紧挨着隔开厨房的那道墙，旁边是四把零乱的高背木椅，左边有一排依墙而建的书架，书架的前面是一套完整的组合沙发。 

陈设看上去还算清楚。只是通向厨房的门边散落着玻璃瓶的碎片，一旁的墙壁上有一块摔碎了的污迹，大概是Bobby上一次度假时留下的。 

起居室右边那个房间的门轴已经损坏了，门板被卸在一旁，倚靠着门框。一群剥落的墙皮死在地上，散落着躺成一个平面。 

他们很自然地选择了左边。进入左边卧室之后，右手边有一件大衣橱，左面是一扇窗，窗没有关严，风从窄窄的窗缝里吹进来，拨弄着翠绿色的窗帘。窗的前面是个放盆栽的玻璃架子，紧挨着床头柜。墙面上贴着带有一种名叫Aranda Hilda Galistan花图案的墙纸，就好像站在这里能闻到那股香气。 

Castiel被Sam放在卧室中央的那张旧式大床上。床上垫着一层厚被子，他着陆得很安稳。 

Sam拧开床头柜上方的壁灯，让淡黄色的光线映照着他恬静的睡脸。Dean在这时候走了出去，把书拖进起居室，而后锁上了房子的大门。 

天色彻底暗了，树梢上黑色的鸟在凄厉地鸣叫。 

Dean做完这些事，走进左边的卧室门，就站在Sam的身后。 

他没发出脚步声，Sam也不知道他站在那里。 

Sam只是看着床上的Castiel，站在床边用一种奇特的，呆滞的眼神看着。从Castiel把指头碰在他额上已经过去了将近二十个钟头，他还是不愿意相信这一切，尽管他清楚地知道他所经历的都是真的。Psaria是真的，Castiel为了救Dean从他的怀里挣脱是真的，眼前这具一动不动，正在逐步死亡的肢体也是真的。 

他和这具肢体有过火热的纠缠，他们作那纠缠的时候还能享受早秋的暖阳，然而如今已是冬临，万物都在经历着衰败。 

Sam把他的手指搭在Castiel的身上，用指腹抚摸他的风衣。这么过了有一会儿，在暖色的灯光里，在Dean的眼前，他抱起Castiel，脱去了那件被映照得暖暖的风衣，然后是黑色的西服，蓝色的领带，白色的衬衫，单薄的背心。他翻看他赤裸的发青的身体，抚摸他僵硬的脸颊，在他冰冷的唇上烙下一个又一个绝望的吻。他的呼吸声断断续续的，撕扯着Dean的神经。 

Dean没有说话，没有吵也没有闹。 

什么都没有做，他只是面露忧伤地看着。他很清楚Sam的这些举动代表着什么，但是无论Sam的心是否还留在Castiel的身上，无论他对他们的关系点头或是摇头，失去了Castiel，一切都没了意义。 

时间在他的眉头间走过，渐渐地，Dean的脸又是一片湿漉。 

Sam静悄悄地放下了Castiel的身体，把那件风衣盖在上面，整齐地盖着。他低头看着，他再也忍不住了。 

一开始他没发出什么声响，只是眼泪在大滴大滴地滚落，“啪嗒”“啪嗒”，打湿了Castiel的脸和衣服。 

后来他的鼻腔被堵塞了，时不时地，他张大了嘴，为的是能缓解鼻塞带来的呼吸困难。泪水咸进了他的嘴里，他还压抑着他的声音，浑身颤抖地压抑着他的声音。 

“Sammy, just, just go ahead.”Dean转过身去，背对着床倚靠在门边的衣橱上。 

Sam的第一声抽噎响起来的时候，他一直紧紧绷着的神经终于被剪断了。他发颤的手揪着Castiel身上的风衣，膝盖贴着床缓缓地跪了下来。隔着一层模糊的泪，他还要看他的心上人，他的心脏被挤着，空气要刺穿他的肺。他的整个胸腔都在抽痛，泪水在他的下巴上汇集着滴注。像是再也承受不住这种疼痛，他伏在了Castiel的身上，把头埋进了泛着熟悉气味的风衣里。 

眼泪迅速在风衣上扩散出一大片深色的水渍。 

他的鼻子已经完全不能用了，需要氧气的时候他像即将溺死的动物那样张着嘴抽搐，嘶哑的哀鸣从他的喉咙里冲出来，又被闷在衣物之中。 

他保持着这种窒息的状态哭了很久很久，有好几次他觉得他已经平复下来，但是悲伤很快又从他的心底里漫出来，像泛滥的河，淹没他，叫他止不住抽泣的声音。 

也不知又过了多久，他的精神负荷达到了极限。头一偏，他枕着Castiel冰冷的身体栽进了一段昏睡里。 

无声吞噬的黑暗在他的睡梦里绵延，其间是模模糊糊的星子一样的微光。 

那光聚集在一起，聚集在一起飞速下沉。 

下沉的光。 

下沉的肉体。 

坠毁的Castiel。


	35. Chapter 35

 

天空沉沦在夕阳的残照里，几只白色的水鸟在湖畔踮着脚涉水。

Dean坐在黑美人的车盖上仰头喝他的啤酒，在玫瑰茄色的光照中他的轮廓熠熠生辉。

栅栏边有个凌乱的杂货堆，风吱啦啦地翻着暴露在最上面的一截塑料板。一只水鸟飞了起来，往寂静的丛林里去了，在空中划出了一道优美的弧线。

湖面的水纹荡漾着，一波一波地朝岸边袭来。Dean眺望着远处，看着密集的云发愣。他内心的一些东西沉甸甸的，像这湖底的石头。

他为那些东西轻轻地叹息了一声。

风纠缠起他的衣摆，他垂下眼睛。几乎是无可避免地，这一刻他再一次想起了Castiel。他在这过去的一个月里一次又一次地想起近在咫尺的Castiel，一次强烈过一次。

他想着那一夜他洁白的脸，颤抖的唇，紧锁的眉。他想着他对他的那种渴望，想着从坟墓里爬出来之后和他的第一次见面，第一段对话，第一次身体接触，以及他们惊心动魄的生死经历。

快入夜了，Blue Shoals湖边归林的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地唱着一支曲子。

那些纷乱的音符在他的耳畔跳跃，就好像他的天使仍在对他低语。

我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……

他眨了两下眼，他的眼圈又红了。

门吱地一声被打开了。他看见Sam走出门，猜测着Sam是打算去镇上买些必需品。夕阳照出了Sam的发丝，并在他的侧脸上留下几片浅浅的光影。 

他已经很久没见他弟弟笑了，最近的一次可能还要追溯到他们查办上一个案子的时候。到了这儿之后，Sam的脸一直保持着一种发僵的神情，Dean则是越来越频繁地会在半夜听到他刻意压低的啜泣声，他只会在那时候想象着Sam松下来的面部表情。

他们现在很少交流，时间都被资料和信息占据着。Sam似乎已经心力交瘁，而他也好不到哪里去。

Sam沿着湖边的小路走远了。Dean喝尽最后一口啤酒，拎着瓶子走进屋里。他在餐桌上放下酒瓶，把他不知道搜索过多少遍的关键词在其他猎人推荐的搜索引擎上又找了一遍。他添加了两个可能有帮助的网页，并且翻找了新的一本关于Lucifer的书，然后他站了起来，走进了卧室。

太阳已经落下，卧室里的光朦朦胧胧的，像树林里的梦。

一袭白色的床单上，Castiel闭着眼也像沉浸在睡梦中，Sam刚梳过他的头发，原本翘起的额发现在安静地贴在脑门上。Dean偶尔能看到Sam抱着他坐起来，把他的头搁在自己的肩膀上吻他的软发，一搁就是数个小时。

在理智的安排下，Dean正强迫着自己从那段感情里一步步撤退。

手轻轻摸过木质的床沿，他坐到Castiel的边上，盯着他看。

Castiel什么也没穿，每个因为psaria钻入而发黑的地方都被Sam用药膏和绷带仔细包了起来。药膏没用，绷带也没用。只是为了心理上的慰藉。Dean捉过他的手，在缠绕着的白色绷带下，Dean隐约看见污血和坏死的组织。也许Castiel还有天使荣光在这具躯体内，但是显然已经不够维持最起码的健康。一切都绝望地按照Balthazar所说的那样在演变。Castiel会发臭，会腐烂，除非他在死透之前除去身体里的psaria。放在从前，Dean还会乐观地认为无论Castiel死了多少次，上帝都会救他回来。可是这一次，他直觉里那种不好的预感在不停地加码。失去Castiel，可能就发生在不远的某一天。

但是他们能做的，却只有困在这里寻找着方法，以及目睹着他慢慢死透。

Dean伸出他修长的手指，他突然想最后碰碰他的天使。

他抚着Castiel的额角，缓缓地往下移动他的指尖。眉，淡淡的眉，总是没法像现在这样舒展开的眉，拧得紧紧的眉，哀伤的眉。他怀念那个愁眉不展的Castiel而不是现在这个一动不动表情安详的天使。

思绪在飘远，一个下午发生的事突然跳进了他的脑中。

那是他们准备闯进Van Nuys一个废弃的消音器工厂去解救被Zachariah带走的Adam。

在工厂的门口，Castiel解下他的领带，掏出一把美工刀，推出了刀锋。

“没有镜子，我画不好，你帮我画。”

他敞开他的衬衫，毫无保留地露出他的胸膛和小腹，要Dean用锋利的美工刀在他的身上刻天使驱逐符。

“这伤口会愈合的吧？”

“会，等我做完这件事…我会自己医好的…”Castiel的声音和他的身体都在轻轻地抖，他的眉蹙得紧紧的，却要Dean加大力度，“你可以刻深一点。”

美工刀的刀锋行驶过的地方，就有他的鲜血涌出来。在刀背上蔓延，在Dean的手背上蔓延。

Dean咬着唇，不去看他的脸，直到刻好最后一笔，他收起了刀。

“我来。”Dean握住了他打算系扣子的手，然后帮他扣上了衬衫，整理了西服和风衣。

Castiel走进工厂的时候，淡淡地看了他们一眼。那是Dean永远不会忘记的一眼。

他的天使在痛苦，在受着折磨，他的蓝眼睛里充满了绝望。

那个原本可以飞走的天使，一脚深一脚浅地踩在泥沼里，要么和他们一起生，要么就一起死。

“你知道吗……你真是疯了……”

Dean喃喃自语着，音量小得只有他自己能听得清他所说的话。

“比疯子还要傻，疯了的傻子。

“要是我不回应怎么办？要是我永远都不回应呢？

“你还会怎么做…”

他的眼睛里泛起了泪花，手指还徘徊在Castiel的脸上。

死沉的眼睑，细密的睫毛。

在昏暗的光线里，它们一动不动，就像丢了颜色的油画。Dean想念Castiel的颜色。

蓝色是他的眼睛，白色是在天使荣光笼罩下他的皮肤。还要有一点粉色，来自那双无论什么时候看上去都像是在索吻的唇。

这就是了，所有的欲望源泉。

Dean来回摸着白纸一样的唇，凑过去，低下头，干涩的他的唇吻上了干涩的Castiel的唇。

Sam走到门口的时候刚好就碰上了这个画面。

他呆滞了一会儿，很快他转过身去，背紧紧贴着冷冰冰的发硬的墙。他的手攥得很紧，紧到生疼。

然后他把头高高地仰起，对着斑驳的天花板长长地叹出一口气。

痛苦的气。


	36. Chapter 36

黑色的乌云间破开一道口子，蛋清色的皮肉翻了出来。灰蒙蒙的屋外淅淅沥沥的，冻雨从夜间开始，一直持续到了现在。  
这是一个充满潮气的早晨。  
餐桌上放着两段干面包和一盒冰冷的鲜牛奶，Sam坐在靠墙的一把椅子上，手放在桌上却没有拿早餐的意思。  
“我看见了。”他突然对坐在一边的Dean说道。他的嗓音听起来涩涩的。  
“什么?”Dean咽下嘴里的食物，转过脸去看Sam。  
“我看见你吻他。”  
Dean的睫毛抖动了一下，接着他别开了他的脸。  
“你不想解释一下吗？！”Sam死盯着他的脸，他感到那目光揪着他不放。  
“Sam……”他叹了一口气，把他的语调压制成一条平稳的线，“那只是个吻。”  
他有点不知所措，会被Sam看到他小心翼翼藏起来的感情是个糟糕的意外。他妄图把这件事风轻云淡地带过去，虽然在他的内心里，有个声音在绝望地喊着，那声音渐渐放大，响得刺耳。  
听见他的回答，Sam用力抿起嘴，在点着头，但那并不代表着赞同。  
“只是个吻huh？”Sam是不想放过他了，“你觉得我会信？”  
“你还想要我说什么呢，该看见的你都看见了。”  
“这么说还有不该看见的？”  
“那只是个吻，Sam。我知道我不该……”  
“Dean，你告诉我，你还做了什么？”  
“可以让它过去吗？一个吻没有什么，你就当没看见，好吗？”他已经退到了底线，他的语气带着从未有过的委婉，“我保证以后不会再发生了。”  
“不，我不能！！”Sam叫喊了起来，他的心脏因为激动跳得飞快，“我不能，Dean，我不能是因为那绝对不只是个吻！！”  
“我知道你比我更清楚这一点。”他看着Dean，用他认真的眼睛。  
……  
“他说他爱我，Sammy。”在沉寂了许久之后，Dean淡淡地回他，“在他…在他救我的时候。”  
听到这句话，Sam把下唇咬得死紧，他不得不深吸几口气让自己平静。  
“他这么说了？真的这么说了？”Sam在不依不饶，就像落水的生物死死抓紧了一块浮木，“他对你说了？”  
“是的，这是原话。”  
“原话？那你呢？”Sam注视着他有些浑浊的眼睛，“你爱他吗？”  
一个短暂的沉默。  
Sam突然发出一声轻笑。  
“真的只是个吻？像你对那些一夜情女孩一样的，只是一个吻？你怎么没把你的舌头伸进去，那才是你‘只是一个吻’该有的样子。”  
Dean抬起头，无奈地望了望天花板，就在这一刻，他突然感到，一切都没有再隐瞒下去的必要了。  
“好吧，如果你一定要我说这个的话，”他的视线在Sam的双眼间扫射，“是的，Sam，是的，我爱他。我爱Cass。对，那种爱。”  
Sam吐出一声叹息，他的心在一个黑色的深渊里下沉。  
“哦，所以你现在发现了？你发现你爱着他了？！”  
Dean扬起眉，躲开了Sam的注视。那表情一般代表这个问题没有讨论的必要。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”Sam笑了，一边笑一边湿了眼睛，“你终于肯告诉我了，Dean。你爱他。我知道你爱Cass，哦，别，别用这种眼神看我，我知道的，我知道你从一开始就爱。但是你愚蠢得无可救药，和我忽略掉他对你的感情一样，你居然也选择无视。你逃避，你不愿意受牵制。你在他给你的爱和你给他的距离感之间寻找平衡和满足。而非要等到他为了你，为了我，变成现在这个快烂掉的样子你才终于肯，哦，该死的，还是在一个逼问之下才愿意说出来。你把他推得那么远，现在终于后悔了吗？！”  
“Sam…”Dean想打断他，想终止这个对话，想阻止Sam继续撕他的真心。但他的内心太乱了，他抓不到任何可以用的语句。  
“你不想回答，很好。”Sam吸了吸鼻子，松开了眉头，“我记得我和你吵过一次，那时候我中了丘比特之箭。我知道我是怎么恢复的，我很感激那个。但我也很抱歉从地底上来我一直没有和你说清楚。我爱Castiel，我爱他，比你想的还要深。”  
Dean注视着他的眼睛。  
“现在是我的心在说话。我不会对他放手的。无论他还剩下几天。你呢，哥哥，你的心又告诉了你些什么？”  
“你在逼我吗，Sam？”  
隔了一会儿，Dean问道。  
“不，Dean，我，我爱你。我愿意为你做任何事。相信我，我会的。只是现在，我不知道该怎么办……”  
Sam拿起一个面包，可他吃不进去，他看着那个面包，放低了声音又问道：“Dean……我们会变成什么样…”  
Dean咽了一口口水。他盯着Sam垂向餐桌的眼，盯了一会儿，而后他的目光在对面天花板和墙壁的衔接处快速地游过去，最后定格在Castiel房间的门上。  
“这问题重要吗？我们的天使，他快死了。”  
Sam轻轻抽了一口气，丢下那个面包，推开椅子径自走了出去。  
听着门开合和关闭的声音，Dean把胳膊肘架到餐桌上，用手掌埋住了他的脸。他长长地吸进一口气，再把它呼出去。他这么做了几次，他心里的声音熄灭了。  
手机在这个时候突然尖叫起来，像一把刀子血淋淋地划开了沉默的起居室。Dean拿出它来看，“666”三个数字出现在蓝色的屏幕上。  
他飞快地接起电话，还没出声，另一方的话就传了过来：“仔细听着，Happy Angel Club，我会等你来，并且给你你想要的。”  
“Crowley…”  
Dean刚喊出那个恶魔的名字，恶魔却已经挂了电话，叫他的手机传出“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。  
这电话来得太过蹊跷，Dean狐疑地看了一眼手机，然后把它放在餐桌上，他又盯着它思考了一会儿。雨声敲打着窗子，他觉得他该出发了。  
他推开椅子，拿上外套迅速出了门。在门外他看到了湖边的Sam，Sam在雨的前景和蓝色湖水的背景里给了他一个蹲着的背影。  
他下了台阶，向Impala走去，在碰到Impala把手的时候他犹豫了一下，Crowley一百八十度的大转弯太不可信了，他知道他这一趟有百分之九十的可能是去白白送死。  
可是他别无选择，如今他们已经走到了死巷里，只要有一点点关于那办法的线索，无论那是来自天使，恶魔，死神，或是怪物，什么都好。  
他不能让他的天使独自留在泥沼里发烂，他做不到。  
Dean启动了Impala，在尘起雨落中调转车头开离了湖畔。  
雨势渐渐大了，Sam没有回屋也没有回头。  
他还是一个人。


	37. Chapter 37

夜晚的Happy Angel俱乐部亮着红色的光，外墙上用作装饰的霓虹灯尤其俗艳。一两个月前这里发生了事故，现在他们雇了一名保安摆了张小桌坐在门口查看生人的ID以及盖章。 

入门处的小天使吊饰被拆掉了，右面的墙壁上倒是新增了一张性感女郎的大型海报。一个看上去木讷了许多的女孩子接替了漂亮的女服务生，除此之外，倒是没有太多的变化。 

Crowley就坐在吧台边，用他熟悉的黑色西装背影招呼着站在门口的Dean。 

Dean从保安的小木桌上收起了他的假证件之后朝吧台走去。 

“我记得你喜欢喝这个，擅自给你点了。” 

Crowley没转过头，Dean这才注意到Crowley旁边的台面上放着一杯插着两根吸管的粉红色奶昔。 

 “Castiel怎么样，快烂光了吗？”等到Dean坐下后，Crowley问道。 

Dean握紧了怀里的刀，Crowley这种像是跟熟人打招呼的口吻让他浑身不舒服。 

“你在电话里说的是真的？”他紧紧盯着Crowley不动声色的侧脸，试探性地问道。 

“Honey，我什么时候骗过你。”Crowley转过脸，这才用正眼看了Dean。 

惊讶让Dean微微皱起了眉。 

和先前那个春风得意的地狱之王完全不同，眼前的Crowley掩饰不住他颓丧的神情，他目光呆滞，眼皮沉重，看上去就像昼夜之间为了什么事情操碎了心。 

“你发生什么了吗？”握着刀柄的手心在出汗，Dean怀疑着Crowley在计划一个更大的阴谋，初期阶段他乔装打扮，像抹了蜜的猪笼草。 

“与你无关。”Crowley简洁地一语带过，接着他从西服内侧的兜里掏出一张塑封好的羊皮纸以及一把有着两刃的尖刀，“这是说好的。具体做法都在这张纸上。” 

“为什么突然给我这个？！”见到了那两样东西，Dean忍不住大声问道，“你不是想要Castiel的命吗？！害他变成那样的不正是你吗？！” 

“对，是的。你说的都没错。”地狱之王扬了扬眉，承认得很干脆。 

“你究竟在耍什么花样？！你，你还想做什么？”Dean被激怒了，他受不了Crowley可以这样玩弄他们。 

“Dean，我已经厌倦和你争辩了。现在东西就在这儿，如果你有能力按上面写的做，说不定你的翅膀会飞回来。你还要问其他的？我告诉你，我没有什么可以告诉你了。该告诉你的我已经都告诉你了，不该告诉你的我也不想告诉你。”Crowley一口气说完这段话，举起杯子啜了一口杜松子酒。 

“劝你把兜里的那把刀收好了，boya，现在你还没那个能力和我动手。”他放下杯子，淡淡地补充了一句。 

Dean瞪了他一会儿，把手拿上了台面，他将奶昔推到一边，低头查看起那张羊皮纸。 

羊皮纸上的几个大的文字段落是用以诺语写的，他只能零零星星地读懂一点内容。 

在纸面正中间画着一个图案，有点像一个扭曲的七芒星，结构还算简单。 

Dean又翻看了纸的背面，背面是空白的。 

他捏着那张纸，又拿起刀，那刀看上去是银制的，锋利的两根尖刃从刻满了繁复花纹的手柄部分接出来，银光闪闪。 

他没看出什么端倪，Crowley也许没在骗他。 

“你不放心吗？”Crowley眨了眨眼睛，“没错，怀疑才是正常的。尽管怀疑下去吧，等Castiel彻底烂光了，你的怀疑也就达到它该有的价值了。” 

“我知道这事没那么简单。这上面写的仪式需要杀人，是不是？” 

Crowley动了动唇。 

“原来你并不清楚具体内容。不过不要紧，我可以先给你个粗略的说明。关键在你手里的那把刀上。它的优点是把痛苦带给它的使用者。轻轻划一刀，嗯，大概会有点痛。用力一下…哦抱歉，我形容不出来，痛苦早已离我而去。我记不得那刺激的感受了。不过据说会痛死人，真正意义上的，痛死。” 

Dean抬眼瞪着他。 

“上面写着呢，Honey。呃…这里…”Crowley把食指搭在一行以诺语字母那儿，就好像一根笔直的教鞭，“那凡人将遭受灵魂切割之痛，待咒符完成后，他必将因无法忍受的疼痛而死亡。” 

 

 

“Dean，你确定这有效？我是说，那可是Crowley。Cass会变成现在这样都是因为他。”Sam拧起眉头，坐在Castiel床边的一张椅子里，他正忙活着帮Dean查阅羊皮纸上的以诺语，嘴里却还不停坚持念叨他的疑虑。 

“我有把握，好吗。”Dean打断了他的话，握着一支自来水笔往一张白纸上记录他们翻译好的句子，“我觉得他没有欺骗我们。至于他为什么会给我们提供这个，我不清楚。现在最重要的是救Cass。我们有更好的方法吗？没有。况且这方法和Balthazar说的那个基本吻合。所以无论如何我们要试这个。” 

Sam不说话了，他轻叹一声，加快了翻书页的速度。 

两个小时之后他们结束了翻译的工作。 

出乎意料，那张纸上的文字部分读起来是一封书信，一封来自Lucifer的书信。 

【亲爱的弟兄姊妹们 

我希望你们没有机会看到这封信，但是如果很不幸你们看到了，那就意味着你们中至少有一个承受了Psaria的攻击。想必你们已经从Sariel那听闻了一些传说，知道它会造成什么影响。幸运的是，作为创造者的我仍然爱着我的同胞。在这里写下了解除Psaria的方法，以供你们参考。 

从天使的容器内释放Psaria需要一个凡人，并且只能是一个凡人，他必须是自愿做这件事的。他将把自己的鲜血涂抹在那容器的嘴唇上，念出咒文‘Oh-lah-na-ee-na-nah-ee-loh’做为和天使定下的契约。而后他将用这柄两刃之刀在天使的容器上刻出咒符。咒符的图案： 

 

然而那签订契约的凡人将遭受灵魂切割之痛，待咒符完成后，他必将因无法忍受的疼痛而死亡。 

Siblings，我瞧着呢，正睁大了眼睛看是否有凡人会为你们献出生命。 

然后你们终将发现人类的懦弱和自私根本不值得你们俯首称臣。 

爱你们的 

Lucifer】 

先看到整篇书信的那个人是Dean，他匆匆扫了重要的那几行文字，接着，在Sam把翻译稿拿过去阅读的时候他不动声色地伸出手抓紧了放在床上的两刃之刀。 

Sam在阅读完毕后从那张纸上抬起头，他看到Dean平静的眼眸和Dean手里攥着的刀。他用力抿了下嘴唇。 

“你想做什么，Dean？”他问。 

“Sammy，这件事没有商量的余地。” 

“放下刀。你该知道如果有什么是我要和你争夺的，Cass是一个，这是另外一个。我不允许你来做这个，他是我的，我比你更有资格救他。”Sam直勾勾地盯着他，惧意却在眼里颤抖着。 

“很好，兄弟。”Dean浅浅地挑了挑嘴角，转过头去看了一眼床上的Castiel，“你以为这么说就能让我放弃吗？我不会放弃的。顺便说一句，他一开始是看着我的那个天使。” 

“你把刀给我！”眼见被戳破了想法，Sam气急败坏地往前逼近了一步，叫Dean不得不后退着以避开他。 

“不。”他把刀子藏在身后，就在这说话的当口他割破了自己的指头。 

“你没有必要为了…我们送命，Dean…我知道你护着我，从小到大，你一直都护着我。可是就这一次，让我来好吗？我希望Cass和你都好好的…求你…” 

“你错了，Sam，我做这个不是为了你，也不是为了Cass，我做这个是为了我自己。”Dean又退了一步，Castiel苍白的脸就在他的身旁了。 

他的目光在Sam和Castiel的脸上来回地转，他在寻找一个好机会。 

“哦，你当然可以说任何话…” 

“我欠他太多了。如果你替我还了这笔债，你觉得我会过得愉快吗。”他打断了Sam，他看到Sam的脸僵了起来，不吭声了。 

就现在吧，他想着，然后飞快地反手摸上Castiel的脸，用他破损的指尖在Castiel的嘴唇上使劲抹了一道。 

“不…”Sam惊愕地看着Castiel唇上漫开的鲜血，再看着Dean。 

在目瞪口呆的Sam面前，Dean念出了咒语。 

“好了Sammy，我已经签了契约了，现在我就是那个凡人。你没必要这么悲观，那种所谓的灵魂切割之痛或许只是无稽之谈，想想我经历过了多少痛苦，下地狱，解封印，天启…还有什么会比那些更糟吗？” 

他牵动着嘴角，露出一个一点也不好看的微笑，“动作快一点，大个子，我需要你的帮助。” 

Sam紧锁着眉，担忧从他身体的每一寸表面散发出来。事已至此，他只能让Dean去完成那个仪式了。他默默祈祷着Lucifer写那信是用了夸张的手法。于是他边说着好，边走到了Dean的身边。 

他们开始动手解Castiel身上的绷带。 

和预料的一样，情况确实坏透了。Castiel的身体惨不忍睹，最早浮现的那些青黑色印记的地方，溃疡一般的腐烂已经深入了肌理，在锁骨的下方他们甚至可以看得到一小截裸露出来的肋骨。更糟的是，那些青黑印像肿瘤一般在扩增，现在它们几乎快要占据Castiel的整个体表。这些地方也将腐坏，逐步暴露出污血充溢的内里。 

“Cass，我希望你还在里面。再坚持一下，我们就来救你了。”Dean看着他的天使，难过地吸了一口气。手抬起来，他在Castiel的腹部划下了第一刀。 

就在这下刀的同一时刻，他清楚地感觉到疼痛从身体的内部突然炸开，他倒抽了一口冷气，发着抖，努力控制着自己不松开手里的刀。 

那羊皮纸上写的是真的。这句话在他的大脑里嗡嗡地响着。 

“Dean？” 

“我…没事，Sam。”刀在Castiel的肌肤里行走，深入骨髓的痛却在Dean的每一根神经上尖叫，他敷衍着Sam，尽全力去咬紧牙关承受。但即便如此，他的牙还是在颤抖，咬合面磕碰着。 

外围的圆圈画完了，他抽出刀，刀在半空中剧烈地抖，他不得不用上了两只手。 

内部的第一道直线… 

“啊——”类似肚肠被撕扯出体外的感觉迫使Dean叫了出来，豆大的汗珠在他的额头蜂拥冒出，他绷紧了身体，这一刀走完他的衣服完全湿透了。 

可是Dean一秒也没有停下，为了不让图案走形，他用另外一只手狠狠抠住了执刀那只手的小臂。 

随着刻痕的延伸，他的腿哆嗦得越来越厉害，有好几次Sam看到他在翻白眼。他的眼睛通红又混沌，好像下一刻就会瞎了似的。 

等他完成了一半，他的嘴唇就变作了青紫色。 

这个时候Sam看见他哭了，疼痛硬生生地把眼泪从他的泪腺里逼出来。他张大了嘴无声地嘶喊。他这样流泪的光景Sam从来没有看过，就像他流出的不是泪而是鲜血。 

“Dean，你怎么样？”Sam难过地问，他恨不能取代Dean的位置，替他哥哥承受那份痛苦。 

“我…没…事…” 

Dean从牙缝里挤出三个词，接着他提了一口气，又完成了两刀。 

这一次，如同癌症末期一般的剧痛碾碎了他。 

当他从倒数第五刀的切口里拔出刀子的时候，他没握好，那利刃摔在地上。然而Dean却没有能力弯下腰去捡起它，他的手像帕金森病患者那样抖着，呼吸声比最破的风箱都要响。 

Sam拾起地上的刀，捏在了自己的手里。 

“Sa…m…给…给我…刀…”Dean还不愿放弃，他知道放弃意味着什么。 

“不，这样下去你会死的。” 

“给我…把刀给我…” 

“不…”Sam痛苦地摇着头。他不想再失去Dean。 

“Sa…m…”他嘶哑着嗓子又催了一声，Sam才流着泪把刀柄放进他的手里。 

刀尖再次戳入Castiel的身体，Sam清楚地看见血液从Dean的耳朵里淌了出来。 

他坚持不下去了。 

“不…不要！停下吧，Dean，我不能这样看着你痛苦地死去！！我不能失去你！！如果是这样，那还不如…” 

“Sam！！”听出了Sam的意思，Dean嘶吼着喝住了他，“那么…你…就别…看…” 

他身体往前一倾，喷吐出一口鲜血，溅在了Castiel的身上。 

“咳…咳咳…”紧接着他剧烈地咳嗽起来，随着那该死的咳嗽，他不停地在吐血，前襟上沾染了一片触目惊心的红色。 

等他稍稍缓了一会儿之后，他艰难地抬起一只手挡住了想要制止他的Sam。 

他再说不出话了，看向Sam的眼睛里虚弱得只容纳了一个信息：让他做完。 

Sam的泪水流淌过了整个脸颊，他抬起手臂，胡乱抹了一把。 

他不知道是什么在撑着此刻的Dean继续手里的工作。他的兄弟佝偻着背，呼吸一抽一抽的，连惨叫都发不出来了。 

在这样的状态下，Dean又完成了一刀，刀尖走到目的地的时候他口吐着血沫子，眼皮耷拉下来，整个身体向后倒去。 

Sam从背后撑住了他的身体，他大声叫着Dean的名字，却感受不到Dean的一点动静。 

身体对痛觉的承受达到了上限，Dean已经昏死过去了。 

“…Dean，Dean！！” 

Sam把他搁到地板上，推搡他的身体。 

而就在这时，Sam不经意瞥了一眼Castiel身上未完成的咒符，他看到了更可怕的事情：那几乎是Dean用生命刻出的刀痕正在慢慢消失… 

他彻底呆住了。


	38. Chapter 38

“神说，要有光，于是就有了光…”  
天穹在这块窄小的沙石地上显得异常高远。没有云，光线像阴天的午后。  
Castiel睁开眼，海鸥凄厉的鸣叫掠过了他的头顶。  
他看见像山一样高的海水环绕着他和他脚下的地，白茫茫的光照不进那水里，黑漆漆的水静悄悄地涌动。  
风卷起，带来一丝奇特的腥气。Castiel再抬眼看时，就有一座石头神殿出现在沙石地的尽头。  
隐隐约约有圣歌在这个荒凉的空间里回荡，像是要勾起他忘却的记忆。  
他遥望着那残破的神殿，沉默着朝它走去。  
一张熟悉的脸从冰冷的巨石后面出现了，在缓缓地靠近他。  
那是一张女人的脸，她有着苍白的皮肤，细小的雀斑和亚麻色的长发。  
“Merisiel.”Castiel讶异地瞪大双眼，叫出了一个名字，“不可能，这不是你。”  
“是我，Castiel。”她点着头，忧郁的脸上绽出一抹浅浅的笑，“你在梦里。”  
“我们不会做梦。”  
“我不会，天使不会，但是你会。你快死了，Castiel，记起来了吗？”  
【嗞——嗞啦——】  
柔美的圣歌突然变得尖锐刺耳，在他的脑袋里冲撞。  
“不，不…”Castiel痛苦地抱住了他的脑袋。  
黑水环绕，孤岛，神殿，没有太阳的天空。上古的记忆像沉睡深海的石油，这个时候经由一口钻井喷溅而出。他在一片混乱之中放佛又看到了天堂，看到了人类文明初生的时刻。

它看见一只蓝色的知更鸟蹿上树梢，回过头梳理起羽毛。  
在那只知更鸟的后面有什么正指引着它穿过这片枝繁叶茂的树林，那东西像一组歌声，或者是一股气味。它追逐着它，来到了林中的草地上。  
翠绿色的草地中央生长着一棵巨大的美丽的树，树下有个藤条做的秋千，亚麻色头发的她就静坐在那个秋千里。  
晨光从枝丫与枝丫的缝隙间漏下来，把她的脸照成了温暖的鹅黄色。  
“Castiel，”她冲着它笑了，“我是Merisiel，我是你的引导者。”  
美人蕉的长叶子油亮又耀眼，像她的笑。  
Castiel发问了，它有很多问题需要知道答案。  
“为什么我们看起来不一样？”她重复了一遍Castiel的问题，很快告诉了它答案，“那是因为你还没进入你的容器。”  
“你要向天堂之下看去，看那片土地，看那片土地上生活着的凡人们。如果你看到有一个凡人和其他的不一样，那么他就能成为你的容器。  
“直接进入？  
“噢，不行，你必须得到那凡人的许可，才能进入他的身体，将他作为你的容器使用。  
“要是他不同意怎么办…”Merisiel思考了一会儿，“是啊，Enoch还未到天国来，弥赛亚还未在地上行走，大部分人还是瞎着的。”  
“你问Enoch？  
“他是Adam的血脉，Jared的儿子。他将由Gabriel领上天堂，成为父的书记员。  
“Castiel，若你找到能成为容器的凡人，就向他道出你的需求，若他不信，那就给他看你的神迹。  
“Lucifer堕天了，而你需要一个容器去战斗。去吧，Castiel，我在这儿等你。”

它道了别，离开了Merisiel的草地。它不知道像它这样的天使原本是没有机会到人间去寻觅容器的，只是因为Lucifer反叛了上帝，在天界挑起了战争，再有被选出来的天使，都必须为战争做好准备。  
Castiel，这个时候只是一个银白色光球，它有巨大的羽翼，太阳一般的脸庞，它向地面俯视，能看到许多凡人，凡人如此渺小，叫它诧异。  
Adam诞生之初，父要所有的天使膜拜人类。Lucifer和一些追随者不愿意服从，Castiel看了人类的渺小，有一点明白了Lucifer的想法。  
它寻找着，在一条清澈的河边它第一次见到了Novak。Yaakov Novak，Novak家的小儿子，正在河水边洗澡。  
Castiel见到他的时候他已有一十五岁零74天。他披散着一头浅褐色的头发，身材瘦瘦小小的。他洗完澡，拾起脱在一旁的衣物，往上游走了几步，又蹲下身去喝那河里的水。  
这时候他听到Castiel的召唤，因此他停下来，向天空好奇地望去。  
他的蓝眼睛闪着光，像镶嵌夜空的星辰，Castiel在那双眼睛里似乎看到了自己的倒影。  
Yaakov发问了，他不能不对Castiel的存在表示惊讶。  
“神？神需要我？  
“你是神的使者？你能实现我的愿望？  
“好吧，如果是这样，我的姐姐病了，你能治好她吗？  
“我答应你。”  
在Yaakov说出好的那个瞬间，Castiel进入了他。  
白光消散之后，Castiel第一次通过人类的眼睛看了世界。  
他抬起手，抚摸了自己的脸，那是Yaakov的脸，也是他的脸了。  
他又低头看了看他的手，看了看他的身体。  
成百上千种感觉在刹那间充盈了他。他就这样知晓了人类感官的奇妙。  
往河流的东边走，Castiel在葡萄园的边上找到了Novak的居住地。正像Yaakov所说的，Yaakov的姐姐Clarus患了崩血之症，正蜷在席子上等死。Castiel走进去，把手按在她的头上治好了她。为此Novak们都很惊讶，但是带着喜悦的惊讶。因为他们眼里看到的是Yaakov。  
Castiel见Clarus恢复健康了就转身要走。  
“是什么让你具备神力？又是什么要你离去？”Novak的家长叫住了他。  
“是因为神。”  
Castiel没有过多地解释，他在那些惊讶的眼神中离开了Yaakov的家，去见了Merisiel。  
Merisiel还在那片草地上，只是草地已被覆了洁白的雪。  
“你有一个很好的容器，Castiel。”Merisiel走下秋千，来到了Castiel的面前，“你会是一个很好的战士。”  
那时候Lucifer战败，已逃下人间，他在地的深处建了地狱，豢养他的恶魔军队。  
大战过后的天界多处损毁。天使们忙着重建和训练，并没有很快去征讨魔鬼。有一个千年一战的言论流传着，但是天使们并不会让Lucifer知道他们再次交战的准确时间。  
附身容器之后，Castiel就常常和Merisiel在一起，除了他被造出来之时就已经懂得的，他还有很多事情需要知道，需要学习。  
他们在第一天呆了几百年，因此时常有机会见到第一天的主人，大天使Gabriel。Gabriel的容器是个小个子，笑起来有些古怪。Castiel喜欢他。  
Gabriel并不常在。第一天离地面最近，Gabriel利用了这点方便经常去到人间。有时候是去传达父的旨意，有时候纯粹是去打发时间。  
人在地上昌盛以后，对神的崇敬却少了，Lucifer的恶魔们从中作恶，毒害人的心智。  
神就派了看守天使前去守护人类。因神居住在最高天，Castiel没见过神，Merisiel也没有。这消息是Gabriel带来给他们的。  
“Merisiel，”看守天使的首领从第五天下来，经过第一天，要去到地面上的时候和Merisiel打了个照面，“为什么不和我们一起去呢？凡人的生活比我们有趣得多了。”  
“Azazel。”Merisiel回答，“父有另外的计划留给我。因而我不能和你们同去。”  
“你总是会去的。人类需要我们。”  
Azazel和其他的看守天使下到地面，迷恋上了人类的女子，就和她们交合，生出了Nephilim。  
Nephilim体型庞大，吃掉了凡人本就不多的粮食。粮食缺乏之后，战争的迹象逐渐显现。  
Merisiel和Castiel从结着冰的草地上看到了这一切。  
“他们为什么要做这种事？”Castiel问道，“父不会允许这样的行为的。”  
“也许他们只是想要后代。”Merisiel说道。  
他们不能理解欲望，因为他们本就没有欲望。  
看守天使又开始教导人类一些神不愿意见到的技能。那之后有一日，Merisiel和Castiel被遣去地面劝服这些犯下罪行的看守天使。  
“Merisiel，我们又见面了。”Azazel设了个圈套，让看守天使们围堵了他们，“你还是来到地面上了。你有多久没到过这里了？没记错的话，自Lucifer堕天之后？”  
“只不过几百年。Azazel，你必须跟我们回去，在天父面前忏悔你们的罪行。”  
“罪行？”Azazel笑了，“我们能有什么罪行？我们只是更靠近了人类。”  
“你们和人类的女子厮混，生下了Nephilim祸害地上的生灵。你们教唆人类，发动战争，这些都是天父所憎恶的事。”没听出他的意思，Castiel解释了一遍。  
“Castiel？我很欣赏你的愚钝，但是我认为天堂还是少一点像你这样的家伙比较好。”  
说着Azazel挥了挥手，他的同谋们靠过来，Merisiel和Castiel警觉地亮出了天使之刃。  
可是他们只有两个人，终究敌不过他们数量众多的同胞。Merisiel在突围时受了伤，荣光从伤口漏出，Castiel不敢恋战，护着她瞬移走了。  
他们换了一次方向，向南面逃去。  
在一个雾气弥漫的山谷中，他们遇到了一个男子。彼时Castiel搀扶着Merisiel躲避看守天使的追赶。那男子就坐在山坳里，嘴里唱着一支赞颂耶和华的歌，他的羊群四下散着，啃着沾了湿气的青草。  
他见到他们站了起来，问他们需不需要帮忙。  
“我叫Dedan。”他自我介绍，下巴上的黑色胡子一翘一翘的。  
“Merisiel，这是Castiel。”Castiel还在迟疑，Merisiel已道出了他们的名字。  
Merisiel对Castiel点了点头，表示这个凡人可以被相信。  
Dedan把他们领到了羊圈，因他就住在那里。Castiel在地上画了天使屏蔽符，他们暂时是安全的。  
Dedan把他们当作人类，给他们倒了羊奶，让他们坐在草垛子上。  
“你受伤了？”他问Merisiel，深邃的眼睛里充满了担忧。  
“是的。”Merisiel捂着腹部，没有让他看那伤口。  
“能让我看看吗？我曾给羔羊治过伤。”  
男人问这话的时候看了一眼Castiel。Castiel没吭声，他并不知道男人在猜测他和Merisiel的关系。  
“呵，那样你是治不好我的。”Merisiel费力地喘着气，“另外，Castiel是我的手足同胞，你可以不用猜了。”  
Dedan的表情很明显舒缓开了。他没放弃继续向Merisiel提供他能想到的方法。  
“如果你能允许我触摸你的灵魂，我想那样我会好的。”Merisiel忍不住结束了他的推荐。  
“触摸灵魂？”  
男人虽然不明白她的话，可是Merisiel痛苦的样子叫他的心颤抖，他同意了。  
羊圈里传来他撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
“就是这样？”Merisiel的手从他的身体里抽离，痛觉也就一并消失。  
“是的。”靠着Dedan灵魂的能量，Merisiel的伤口愈合了，“放心，对你不会有太大的伤害。”  
临走之前他们互相道了别。  
“你唱的圣歌是我听过最好的。”Merisiel用亮晶晶的琥珀色眼睛看了他漂亮的卷发，高挺的鼻梁和宽阔的肩膀。  
Castiel觉得有些不对劲，却又不知道是哪里不对劲。  
他们回到了天堂，那之后神就派了Michael和天使军队抓捕看守天使。  
只是Azazel和Tamiel逃过了他们的抓捕，Azazel投靠了地狱，Tamiel在人类中隐藏踪迹。  
被带回天堂的看守天使都得到了他们应有的判决。他们会在天堂的牢狱受尽折磨直到审判之日。  
这时候Enoch已在Gabriel的带领下到了天堂，他将了解天堂的所有，天使的所有，并记录下他所看到的事物连同神的话语。  
天堂因为这些重大的事件而显得纷乱。Castiel对这些事仅仅只愿意了解，他更关心另外一件事。  
Merisiel开始频繁地往返人间叫他担忧。


	39. Chapter 39

最早是一周一次，后来是三天一次，再后来是一天一次。而现在，Merisiel已经三天没有回来了。 

Castiel看着那个空荡荡的秋千，再一次皱起了眉头。 

Merisiel去见Dedan了，很长一段时间都是这样。而自从Merisiel开始有意地刻画天使屏蔽符起，Castiel就再也找不到他们了。 

他担忧着Merisiel，因为在他的理解里，和人类过度接触就意味着会遭到惩罚。 

“Gabriel，Merisiel会有麻烦吗？”一个下雨的日子他向偶尔经过树林的大天使问了压在他心上的问题。 

“Merisiel吗？”穿着白色长袍的Gabriel蓄着当下流行的大胡子，听到问题他停下脚步，朝Castiel深陷的眉心看了一眼，“你的关心多余了，她好得很。” 

他又冲他调皮地眨眨左眼，“不能更好。” 

Castiel不太相信Gabriel的话，尽管他的哥哥是个伟大的天使，可他没有找寻Merisiel的办法，他只能做着天堂高层给Merisiel委派的任务，尽可能地帮她掩盖行踪。 

这样过了有数月之久，在一个安息日里Merisiel回到了第一天。她匆忙地出现在Castiel的面前，张口就乞求他的帮助。 

即使她不说话，Castiel也可以一眼见到Merisiel要面对的麻烦：她的肚子已经隆起，那是她和Dedan的孩子，又一个Nephilim。 

“求求你，Castiel。把我藏起来吧。天父要Nephilim死绝，让他们自相残杀。但是我不想失去我的孩子。” 

“真够任性的，Merisiel。”突然出现的Gabriel插嘴道。 

“Gabriel…”Merisiel惊愕地看着大天使，用一只手捂住了自己的嘴。 

Castiel的眉头更加纠结了，他也和Merisiel一起盯着Gabriel。他们不会有胜算。 

Gabriel朝着Merisiel近了一步，Castiel往边上一跨，挡在了他们之间。 

“和人类通奸生下Nephilim可是重罪，Castiel你应该知道这一点。现在我命令你退下。” 

“我不会的。”Castiel坚定地说，“如果要有惩罚，我也应该被算在内。这段时间都是我在替她隐瞒。” 

“不，我不能让你做这个，Castiel。”Merisiel飞快地否决了他。 

然后她转向Gabriel，对他说道，“Castiel不同意帮我。你可以带走我了，听说生下Nephilim的罪恶天使都被囚禁在第五天，就带我去那里吧。” 

“Merisiel…”Castiel用忧伤的眼睛看着她。 

看到他的弟弟妹妹的这副样子，Gabriel突然大声笑了起来。 

“没见过像你这么蠢的弟弟，”他愉快的目光在他们之间跳来跳去，“和这么蠢的妹妹。” 

Castiel和Merisiel呆愣地看着他。 

“我看上去像那个会把你们拖进第五天的家伙吗？我像那个傲慢无礼的Raphael吗？你们暂时是安全的，我保证。”Gabriel勾起一边的嘴角，露出一抹得意的笑。 

就在那天他和Castiel用咒符在树林深处造了一个小屋，将Merisiel藏在了里面。 

Merisiel平静地度过了孕期，可是就在她生下Nephilim的那个夜晚，大天使Raphael的手下敲了他们的门。 

“这些咒符抵挡不了多久，”Merisiel把Nephilim塞进Castiel的怀里，“请帮我把她带给她的父亲，我感激你为我做的这一切。” 

“那你呢？Merisiel，你不和她一起吗？” 

“不行，Raphael一定是发现了我做下的事。他们是来找我的。我要是去了，只会把灾难带给他们。还记得那些和看守天使成婚的女子吗？她们都被烈火烧死了，Dedan要是也像那样死去，我会崩溃的。” 

“可是…” 

“没有可是了，Castiel，这是最好的方法。我在这里还可以为我的女儿争取时间。”Merisiel用指头最后碰了碰Nephilim新生的脸颊，下定决心似的把Castiel推出了后门，“求你了，Castiel，快走。” 

Castiel下了天堂，找到了Dedan的居所，他已在Merisiel的帮助下盖了一间草棚。 

“你是…Castiel…”点亮了油灯的Dedan看清了他的脸，看到了他怀里的婴儿，“你…这是…你怎么会出现在这里？Mery呢？” 

他的眼睛被灯烤得温暖，里面闪着期待和疑问。 

“Merisiel她，”Castiel顿了一下，“她来不了了。这是她和你的孩子，她让我把她交给你。” 

Castiel将那Nephilim放进他的怀里，然后消失在了Dedan的眼前。 

 

 

第二天有一个集合地，代表神的大天使们偶尔会在这里聚集，商议一些他们能决定的事件。 

“对人类动感情可要比动了淫欲更难处理。”Anael，掌管爱和性欲的天使说道。 

“我认为没什么区别。”Raphael换了个姿势，冷冰冰地反驳她，“Merisiel应该和那些看守天使一起，在第五天的牢狱里赎罪。” 

“我不同意。”Anael反驳他，“父要我掌控人类的爱情，正说明这情感有它的价值。父是赞同它的。” 

“情感？情感只会让我们堕落，看看Merisiel吧，多么鲜活的例子。我还是建议把她扔进牢狱。Gabriel，你的意见呢？她的命运将由我们三个决定。” 

Gabriel把玩着手中的一根鸽子羽。Merisiel的事不知道是怎么泄露出去的，而那一夜他又刚好不在。在他的同僚商议着该怎么处理被他庇护的那个天使的过程中，他始终沉默不语。 

听到Raphael的发问，他抬起头，用漠不关心的眼神看了看他们。 

“我没什么好意见。听说Naomi在做一些能让天使绝对服从命令的实验，不如把Merisiel给她吧，Naomi若是成功了，我们也能确保动了感情的天使一样是个合格的战士。” 

另外两个天使同意了。Merisiel就这样被带走了。 

而Castiel再一次见到Merisiel就已经是几年以后的事了。这时候天堂终于决定征讨Lucifer。从高层传下一个命令，要天使们组成一支队伍先去探查地狱的情况。 

Merisiel成了这支队伍的首领。和她一起去的有Sachiel，Ayil，Barbiel，Haziel，Ezekiel，Oriphael，还有Sariel，一个声称知道Lucifer秘密并想借此机会赎罪的看守天使。 

“Castiel，”第一天的阳光在绿叶子上跳跃，Merisiel的眼睛里却藏着一个冰冷的世界，“你愿意和我们一起去地狱吗？我十分期待你的加入。” 

“Merisiel，”Castiel忧愁地回应她，他对她感到陌生，“我当然愿意。” 

“这将是你的荣耀。” 

Castiel不知道Merisiel身上发生了什么，她被Raphael关押着的时候还忧心忡忡地向他问过Dedan和孩子的情况。可是现在，她看着他就像是在看一个普通的下级天使。Castiel明白她也不再是他的引导者了，似乎他们之间所有的交集都在这短短的几年间被彻底粉碎了。 

他对Merisiel的话默不作声。 

 

 

根据Sariel的提供的信息，地狱的一个秘密入口隐藏在一座城郊的荒地里。 

他们先到了那个城镇，在那里逗留的时候Castiel突然瞥见了人群里Dedan的身影。 

很显然Dedan看见了Merisiel，当他想要走近的时候Castiel背着其他天使拦下了他。 

“我认得你，你是Castiel。”Dedan看了他两眼，期盼的目光越过他的肩膀又去寻找Merisiel的身影，“那是Mery，是不是？我好久没有见到她了。我，我可以去见见她吗？” 

Castiel能明显地看出时光和孤独在Dedan鞭笞过的痕迹，那个在他印象中眼眸明亮的少年现在已是满脸皱纹。Dedan往前挤着，想要吸引Merisiel的目光，可对方却连一眼都没往他这里看过来。 

“我很抱歉。”Castiel说着这话，把手摁在了他的额头上，“你不该再记得她。” 

Dedan回过神，就不再认得Merisiel或者Castiel了。他像一个胆小的普通男子一样退后着，对表情严肃的天使感到了畏惧。 

Castiel这才看了眼一直藏在他身后的孩子。他知道那是Merisiel的孩子，那个暂且逃过了死亡的Nephilim。 

他跟上队伍，再次回头看了一眼，Dedan还在那儿站着，神情迷茫地牵着Nephilim的手。 

城郊的旷野如今只有大片锋利的荆棘还守在原地。Sariel所说的入口就在这些荆棘丛的深处。 

天使们放火烧掉荆棘，一个漆黑的深坑就出现了。他们挨个扶着岩层走进去，穿过狭窄的通道，在地底他们见到了一个开阔的地下空间。 

地下河从一侧的岩层边冲刷而下，为这个阴冷的地方带来了空气的流动。 

水在那空间的低处聚集成了一个深潭，在深潭的彼岸有一道白色的石门嵌在岩壁上。 

“就是那里了，”Sariel说，“地狱的一个入口。” 

“Sariel，我不知道你是不是在撒谎，只是我认为Lucifer盘踞的地方不是那么简单就能找到的。”说话的是Ezekiel，“你说呢，Merisiel。” 

Merisiel抿着嘴，怀疑的眼神集中在Sariel的脸上。 

“我说的是真的。”Sariel的眼珠子在转，“噢噢，对了，我给忘了，那深潭的后面有Lucifer设下的埋伏。你们可以用荣光照亮，就能看得更清楚。” 

有天使闪耀了荣光，于是他们看见石门的附近有一些透明的物体在游曳。 

“那是什么？”Merisiel问Sariel。 

“Psaria，Lucifer做的武器。进入它们的活动区域，它们就会发动攻击。它们可以杀死凡人，不过它们的主要作用却是阻止天使进入地狱。你看，要不是有我，你们贸然上前，都会牺牲的。” 

“那要怎么做能除干净这些…Psaria？”Merisiel的天使之刃从她的袖管掉进她的手中。 

“必须有一个天使做出牺牲。”Sariel略显得意的目光扫过他的弟兄姊妹们，“他点亮荣光，去到那Psaria的领域，任由它们进入他的容器。一旦这样做了，它们就会被封在容器里出不来。” 

“你这是在离间，按这说法，我们必须得选一个出来牺牲？”Ezekiel有些愤怒了，“不如就选你吧，现在你就照你所说的话做吧。” 

“不，不能是我。你们留着我，进入地狱后还会有用的。”Sariel狡黠地说，“还有，等一下，对了，这也不能算是牺牲，因为我知道有办法可以复活被Psaria寄生的天使的。” 

“你说的都是实话？” 

“当然。我可以用父的名义起誓。” 

“Merisiel，我不太确定我们可以相信他。”Castiel面带担忧。他扫视了他的兄弟姊妹，其他的天使都在等Merisiel说话。 

“Castiel，在没有更好的路可以走的时候，我们只能向前。”Merisiel对他说完，又转头去问她的队伍，“有谁愿意做出牺牲吗？Sariel说这将是暂时的。” 

“那就我去。”Ezekiel瞪了一眼Sariel之后说。 

“我也愿意的。”Castiel跟着说道。 

其他的天使也都纷纷表示他们愿意做出牺牲。 

“这样反而没法选择了。”Merisiel顿了顿，继续说道，“你们都愿意献出生命，我对此很高兴。但那个除去Psaria的天使将会是我。” 

“Merisiel.”Castiel惊叫着她的名字，忧心忡忡地摇了摇头。 

“放心吧，Castiel。”她拍拍他的肩，向其他的天使交代了之后的任务。 

然后她面对着阴冷的潭水和对岸的石门往前走了几步。她并不知道这会是她最后的路程。 

在这段路途的中间她突然停了下来，站立在地狱的寒风之中，转过脸去，呆望起她身后的石门。 

“Merisiel？” 

“我有一种奇怪的感觉，”Merisiel说道，“也许只是个错觉。” 

她虽这么说，然而泪水却静静地挂满了她的脸颊。 

“我好像忘记了什么重要的事，忘记了什么重要的人…” 

Castiel明白了，但他没再说话，他和其他天使默默地看着Merisiel点亮了荣光，瞬移进入Psaria的领域，被它们寄生。 

Psaria尽数进入Merisiel的容器之后，天使们带上昏迷的Merisiel，撞开了石门。 

几乎就在门开的同一时刻，他们发现他们受了骗。 

石门后面是一间很小的石室，里面空荡荡的，只有一张桌子，桌子上放着一张铺开的羊皮纸，旁边还有一把有着两刃的尖刀。 

早已投了黑暗的Sariel就趁着他们分神的时候跳进深潭悄悄逃走了。Ezekiel拿起桌上的羊皮纸，把Lucifer的话念了一遍。 

一切很明了了，这些都是Lucifer串通Sariel耍的把戏。 

后面的事就来得非常被动：有天使前去追捕Sariel，另外一些则带着Merisiel回到了天堂。在天堂里，他们用了各种方法都无法让Merisiel复活，于是他们不得不在Lucifer留下的羊皮纸上赌一把。 

Merisiel领导过的天使带她去了人间。他们在每一个挂着耶和华名字的殿堂里请求人类救他们的同胞。 

然而那些人在得知需要牺牲生命的时候就都转身离开了。 

神的殿堂在那个时候已是人烟稀少，因恶魔用罪恶诱惑凡人，使他们不再听从神的话语，也不再愿意相信神的使者。 

半个月后，当Merisiel的容器开始腐坏，大部分的天使都放弃了。他们在那之后对人类不再带有发自内心的善意，而仅仅是服从了神的意思去守护人类。他们更加容不下异教徒，仁慈从他们的心里退走了，现在他们可以为了他们觉得重要的事情毁掉成百上千的人。 

Castiel倒是没有放弃，他带着Merisiel来到他们曾经逗留过的城镇。在城镇中心的一座石头神殿留了下来。神殿的内部已经坍塌了，他们就在外面的屋檐下落脚。 

过往的人偶尔会用好奇的眼光打量他们，Castiel就向这些人解释他们的需求，但依然没有人愿意为天使献出生命。 

一个没有云彩的早上他远远看到了站在街角的Dedan。 

Dedan从盛羊奶的罐子后面走过来，走到Castiel的身前。 

“她怎么了？”他低头看Merisiel，他已经不记得她了。 

Merisiel腐坏的身体被Castiel用一张羊皮毡盖住了。 

“她需要有人为她受难。”Castiel停顿了一下，对他讲述了解救Merisiel的方法以及那样做的后果。 

“…如果那样做的话，真的能救她吗？” 

和Castiel预想的不一样，沉默了一会儿之后，Dedan问道。 

他的目光徘徊在Merisiel的脸上，就好像隔了几个世纪的距离。 

那目光里流露出的温情令Castiel感到诧异。他不知道Dedan是再次爱上了Merisiel还是消除记忆对他来说并不管用。但是这却是一个能让Merisiel活下去的机会。Castiel看了他翠绿色的眼睛，点点头，直接递过了两刃之刀。 

随后他掀开了Merisiel身上的羊皮毡。 

在看到Merisiel的身体时Dedan愣住了，也许是记起了什么，又也许只是被所见的景象震惊了。而Castiel却比任何时候都要平静，他在等着他的牺牲。 

Dedan下刀了，他在做这一切时遭受的痛苦比那时候被活活烧死的人更甚。他的口鼻都在冒血，喉咙里传出可怕的呻吟。 

在他坚持了几刀之后，终于Castiel无法忍受目睹他的痛苦，一把抓住了他的手腕。 

“不…别继续了…”他劝他，“带着你的孩子好好生活下去吧。” 

神殿的高处站着一只鸟，那白颜色翅膀的鸟儿抓着身下的石头，抓了一会儿，然后飞走了。 

又一个十天过去了，当Castiel再也感觉不到Merisiel的时候，他焚烧了她的残余物。 

那后来神淹死了地面上的大部分人。天使军队打败了Lucifer，将他关进了地狱里的笼子。 

再之后，一个命令要天使到埃及去杀掉房屋门框和门楣上没有涂抹羔羊血的人家的头生子以及他们畜牧的头生。 

Castiel拒绝了，因他为那些异教徒还留着怜悯。于是他被带到了Naomi那儿。在那里他又像重生一般，成了一名出色的战士。 

又过了几千年，在一个晴朗的日子里，天使们知晓了Azazel和恶魔们策划的东西，决定就此打开天启。 

“他叫Dean Winchester.你们必须把他从地狱里救出来。” 

“这是个命令，Castiel。” 

那就是整个故事的开始。 

 

 

“Castiel…Castiel，你还好吗？” 

Merisiel用银铃般悦耳的嗓音问他。 

“我…”Castiel回过神来，他发现圣歌停止了，Merisiel站在他的面前。风挽起她浅褐色的裙裾，千年的时间标刻就在这一瞬间变得模糊。 

“Merisiel，我…我做了和你一样的事。”他吸着气，让干冷的空气钻进他的胸腔，“我为了一个人类，让Psaria进了我的容器。” 

“我知道，某些东西在我们身上是那么相似。但是Castiel，契约只能在你和一个凡人之间生效，你是清楚这一点的。你还清楚没有人类能成功地完成那个咒符，没有。你将会步我的后尘，在角落里腐烂。” 

Merisiel说到这里，轻轻皱了皱眉，回头看了一眼神殿，又望了望山一样高的黑水，“这里马上就要塌了，你害怕吗？” 

“我不害怕。”Castiel的蓝眼睛里风平浪静，“我反而很高兴还能再见你一面。” 

Merisiel咯咯笑出了声，“不，你见到的不是我。只是你的梦。” 

她身后的黑水骤然拔高，像海啸一样冲上沙石地，翻覆了那座留在Castiel记忆里的石头神殿。 

“那么你后悔吗？Castiel。”Merisiel又问。 

“我不后悔。”Castiel的回答没有半点犹豫，“我愿意为他们做任何事。” 

“我也不曾后悔过…” 

黑色的水汹涌而至，拍打在Merisiel的身上。 

“Merisiel…”Castiel叫喊着她的名字，她正在逐渐消失，“那时候的你也是这样边做梦边死去的吗？” 

“告诉我…” 

Merisiel露齿笑了，任由黑暗漫上她苍白的脸。 

Castiel没要到回答，他盯着那吞没一切的黑水，缓缓地坐在了地上。 

就在这孤零零的一刻，他想起了他看了很久的Winchester兄弟和那些他们在一起哭过笑过和绝望过的时光，他咽着他和他们的回忆，他发誓他从没像现在这样想念他们。 

黑水盖过了天空，下一秒就会倾覆而下。 

Castiel抱紧了他的膝盖，轻轻闭上了眼睛。


	40. Chapter 40

冷静，冷静，冷静… 

Sam在心里急促地默念着。他的手指掐着Dean的胳膊，松开了，摸了一下Dean的脖子，然后他捉住了Dean的手。

First thing comes first. Frist,first,first… 

他用两只手使劲儿掰开了Dean的手指，Dean的手攥得如此紧他几乎要掰碎他的指骨。但是他成功了，两刃之刀飞了出去，踉跄地跌在地上。 

Sam从Dean的身体上跨过去，抓起那把刀，狠狠划他自己的手指，让他的血液淋上Castiel的唇。

“Oh-lah-na-ee-na-nah-ee-loh.” 

他念道，他拿起刀，毫不犹豫地插进Dean留下的划痕里，继续Dean没完成的工作。 

那刻痕稳定了下来，但同时他也亲身感受到了Dean所遭受过的痛苦。一开始是可怕的头痛，就好像有一只手伸进了他的颅腔，拧布子那样拧烂他的脑浆。他张开嘴，断断续续地抽着气。

他的眼睛瞪得大大的，可是就在他低头下第三刀的时候他的视野却变得一片模糊。 

钻心的疼痛似乎传到了眼睛，在撕扯他的视神经。 

他低吼出声，声音犹如地狱里的恶鬼。 

但是还没有结束…还差那么一点… 

Sam把一只手从刀柄上移开了。他用那只手摸索Castiel腹部上的刻痕，寻找着最后的落刀点。 

这里…对，就是这里… 

“啊——”伴随着他一声凄厉的惨叫，刀尖终于走到了终点。 

Sam摔了下去，像块破布一般倒在床边。他剧烈喘着，甜腥的味道从喉咙深处满溢上来，他的嘴还启着，血漫过他的牙齿顺着嘴角流下。

他的眼睛更瞎了，所有的景象都变成了一片灰白色，他看不见自己，看不见床，看不见Dean也看不见Castiel。那片灰白色闪烁着，就像另一个空间在召唤着他。 

No…No…come on… 

他焦躁地想要确认Castiel的情况，他使劲抠着他的脑袋，把眼睛闭上又睁开，但十几分钟过去了，他却还是只能看见一片灰白色。

然后，在他意识到他可能真的瞎了的时候，他摸着床沿缓慢地站起来，手往床上爬去，爬上Castiel的身体。

Castiel冰冷的身体原封不动地躺在那里，像一个物件，那些歪斜扭曲的刻痕在他的腹部上放肆地绽放，似乎是在嘲笑着他们的努力。

“Cass…Cass…不，不要这么对我…不要…”Sam颤抖着搂住他的脸，身体俯下去，把额头撞上了他的，“求求你…” 

他的手指插进深栗色的头发里，握着那柔软的头发。他的脸因为抽搐扭曲着，泪水在他皱起的表情上纵横交错。 

他就这么哭泣着，很久以后，他抬起头，绝望地发出一记悲鸣。 

窗外的太阳沉没在地平线之下，随之而来的黑夜盖住了一切。 

就在这时，Sam突然察觉到了一点光。 

很弱的一丝银白色的光。可是在那光的映衬下，他逐渐恢复了视力。 

Sam屏住了一口呼吸，他瞪大双眼，用力地看着那微弱的光。 

那是从Castiel腹部的刀痕里迸射出的光。 

他的心怦怦直跳，在他瞳孔里映照出的那光奇迹一般地正越变越亮，接着，一股浓重的黑雾就在那白光之中窜出来，伴随着凄厉的哀鸣声消失在了空气中。那东西原本就不能在地上的世界存活。

而后Castiel身上的刀痕开始出现了愈合的迹象。

“噢，噢，天呐…” 

Sam急促地吸着气，他的脸过于僵硬以至于都无法表现他内心的欣喜。他扯了扯嘴角，咧出一个难看的微笑。 

他兴奋地不知道该做些什么，他的手指在Castiel的手臂上轻轻地颤动，他咽了口唾液，吸了吸鼻子，然后他弯下腰，给正在恢复的天使一个落在额头上的浅吻。 

“你做到了，Cass。”他说，“我们做到了。” 

说完，他抱起地上的Dean。把他搬上床，让他躺到Castiel的身边。 

Dean还有脉搏，Sam知道他会没事的。

做完这些，Sam拖过一把椅子坐下来，静静地看着他们。 

这夜越发安谧起来，他有些困，可他还想多看他们一会儿。 

他强打着精神挨到午夜。Castiel的身体看起来完全恢复了健康，他给他盖上了被子，试过了他逐渐稳定的体温。与此同时，Dean的呼吸也渐渐平复。Sam放心了，头靠着椅背垂下了他沉重的眼皮。

这一次他没有做梦，当他醒过来的时候他看见窗外微微有了些天光。黎明前的潮气敲着他的窗子，他推开窗，让它灌进来。 

床上的两个人还没醒，他走到他哥哥的那一半，看着Dean的睡脸提了一口气，又放下。

Dean的睫毛动了动，然后他睁开了眼睛。

“Sammy？”他边瞧着他弟弟边爬起来，突然他就像想起了什么似的，慌张地往他身边找过去。 

“Cass…” 

他的目光在天使身上安静了十几秒，之后又转向了他的弟弟。 

“他，他…有没有？” 

“Dean，他没事了。” 

听到Sam的回答，Dean长出了一口气，疑惑地问道：“我记得我没完成，那是怎么…” 

“我做完了剩下的。” 

“可是…” 

“我不知道，Dean。我不想知道而且我觉得也没必要知道。”Sam的脸上幸福在波光流转，“他很好，这比什么都重要。” 

Dean扬起嘴角，点点头，“你说得对。” 

他又转过脸去看Castiel，这次他停留的时间很短暂，只有几秒钟。他收回目光，眨了一下眼睛。 

然后他的那点笑容消失了。

在第一缕晨光的渲染下，Dean下了床，拍拍Sam的肩膀，一言不发地往门口走去。 

“你要去哪里？”Sam问他。 

“呃…我想，你们可能需要一些独处时间。”他轻声回答。 

“不。”Sam拽住了他的胳膊，“这里没有人需要离开，Dean。” 

Dean侧过了脸，他们一脉相传的松绿色眼睛互相看进了彼此。

“不…”Dean读懂了Sam的眼神，他摇着头开口了，“我们不能这么做。不能…” 

“你听我说。”Sam的手抓得更紧了，“我知道你爱他，我也知道他爱你。我不能假装我不知道，我不能让这事就这么过去。” 

“Sam，这很疯狂。” 

“不，这不是很疯狂，这是疯狂极了。”   
“不行。” 

“那能怎么做？我们还要在一起生活。你还会面对他，面对我。我们有更好的相处方式吗？

“或者，我们就此分开？”Sam说到这里自嘲地笑了一下。

“你做不到的。”他缓了一口气，继续说，“无论是哪一个。你离不开我，你也离不开他。” 

“所以现在你要是不愿意面对，我们永远都没办法摆脱这个问题。

“Dean，我们已经经历了这么多… 

“该死的，你不能这样沉默。给我一个答案。” 

Dean默不作声，但他已经不想离开了。他看看没话可说的Sam，把Sam的手从他的胳膊上抓下去。 

“谢谢你，Sammy，考虑了这么多。”他垂下眼睛，舔舔唇，把恋恋不舍的目光再一次落到深栗色头发的天使身上。 

然后他们都看见了Castiel的睫毛抖动了一下。 

“他快醒了。你不问问他吗？” 

“我不需要问他。我知道他要什么。”Sam的回答肯定又干脆。 

他们还想说什么，但是都一起闭上了嘴。 

因为他们看到Castiel睁开了眼睛。 

Dean和Sam谁也没有说话，这一刻他们等得太久了，在面对它的时候他们反而有点不知所措。 

蓝眼睛的天使转动眼珠，向Winchester兄弟投去他迷茫的眼神。 

“Dean，”他沙哑的声音听起来是那么熟悉又那么陌生，“我没期盼过你为我做这个。这太痛苦了。” 

“我，我和Sam一起做的。” 

Castiel听到这回答眯起眼睛，就像他的神智还不太清醒似的。

可是他很快支起身体，在兄弟俩还没反应过来的时候他已经站在了他们面前。 

“Cass？” 

Castiel表情严肃地伸出手，抚上Sam的额角。 

“怎么了？”他们困惑不解地问道。 

“没事。”Castiel放下手，嘴角动了一下，“墙还在。” 

“墙？那个墙？怎么，会有影响吗？”Dean问他。

“我不知道，所以我得确认一下。” 

天使抿起嘴，看着他们歪了歪头。兄弟俩还想问些什么，但是Castiel很快又问道：“我昏迷不醒多久了？” 

“一个多月了。” 

“哦，那是挺久的。”他自言自语地说道，接着他出乎意料地张开手臂，光着身体一把抱住了Sam。 

“呃…”Sam略感尴尬地和Dean对视着，他不知道Castiel要做什么。

可是没多久Castiel放开了他，又走到Dean的面前，抱了抱Dean。 

“谢谢你们为我做的，但我该走了。” 

话音没落，他已经消失不见了，留下目瞪口呆的Sam和Dean。 

兄弟俩还没反应过来，几秒钟之后，他又突然赤身裸体地出现在他们的面前，趴在床上翻找他的衣物。

“你要去哪里？”Dean问道。 

“哦，我能去哪里？我在这里已经耽搁了够久了。那当然是…”他揪起两件衣服，看向兄弟俩，“Heaven.” 

他把两个音节都读成重音，湛蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。

几乎是立刻，他再次消失在房间里，掀动了一角窗帘。 

窗外，清晨的阳光从厚重的云层中穿透而出，斜斜地打在窗棂上。

Winchester兄弟看着那空荡荡的窗户，和窗户外面广阔的天地。 

隔了一会儿，Sam“嗤”地一声笑了，于是Dean也笑了。 

“Well，that's our wingman.” 

 

（FIN）


	41. 番外

穿风衣的天使坐在白桦林中一张涂过黑色油漆的铁制长椅上。冬天的寒气包裹着他，他把手肘架在大腿上，弯着背缓缓地呼吸。 

他坐在这里有小半天了，在此之前他除掉了两个Raphael的手下和一个质疑他的天使。Castiel翻开手掌，看着手里的鲜血。他没有弄干净自己，事实上，在他的内心深处，他早已弄不干净了。 

这次他杀掉这三个天使是因为要重新建起他的地位，毕竟他有一个多月没经手天堂的事务，他的人员失去了领导，有的被Raphael杀了，有的藏匿起来，有的则干脆归顺了Raphael。 

Castiel垂下脸，眉轻轻蹙了起来。他清楚地记得他是怎么在那群内心动摇的天使面前诛杀这三个天使的。刀刃插进去，鲜血喷溅而出。然后他提着血淋淋的尸体转身，用他异常冷静的蓝眼睛环视他的观众。 

“Who is with me, now?”他的傲慢写在脸上，震撼了那些天使的心。 

附和他的声音立刻响了起来，他再一次站住了脚。 

可是Castiel却知道他做的事对他的任何一个追随者来说不但没有益处，反而会带来伤害。 

是的，他们关上的天启在天使们看来不过是地面上绚烂的一朵烟花。无论能否成功阻止Raphael对他们来讲都不重要。 

但是对于Castiel，对于逐步被人类感化的他来说，如果有什么是他要拼死守护的东西，那就是Winchester兄弟和那个没发生过的天启。 

这是为了人类，他说，对自己说。 

为了他们的所有努力，他又说。 

还有，为了… 

Castiel在那张长椅上沉默了。 

他回忆起他曾经见过的一次接吻，亲吻的对象是Anael和Dean Winchester。他看着他们的吻，就在那个时候他似乎知道了他自己想要什么。灵魂？力量？变得更强？Heaven no。他想要的，一直想要的，从他第一次在地狱见到那个男人开始他就摆脱不掉追求欲望，连命都可以舍弃去换取的，那是Dean Winchester。一直都是。 

为了那个男人，他的手可以沾满天使的鲜血。 

他是天国的叛徒，是天使的耻辱。 

强烈的感觉在他的心里起伏，懵懂的天使却不知道那是什么。 

直到他被Sam Winchester抱在怀里亲吻，直到他被他压在床上经历人类的交合，直到他爱上了Sam。 

Castiel彻底明白了。 

他的手从腿上移开，握住了冰冷的长椅扶手。白桦林里开始下雪了，细小的雪花堆在他微卷的头发里，他呼出一口气，看它在空气里发白。 

爱情，爱情的流毒渗进了他的心里。他眨了眨眼睛，思考着这种让Merisiel逃不开的感情。这感情叫他变得坚强，也叫他变得脆弱。 

所以为了这一切，他抛弃了天使的尊严，选择了和恶魔合作。 

当然这合作不可能一帆风顺。只是Castiel没料到Crowley会出卖他，还牵扯上了Winchester兄弟。 

几天前的那个早上被他的大脑回放了一遍。他在那张床上醒过来，这也是他意料之外的事。他完全没想过能被Dean和Sam救回来。他在走向Psaria的时候已经做好了死的准备。 

不过不管怎么说，他还是很高兴能回到这个世界，近乎完好的。睁开眼睛就能看见他最在乎的两个人类，可他说不清楚那一瞬间在他心里泛起的那种暖暖的感觉是什么，也说不清楚他在他们中间感受到的那种氛围代表着什么。他心生怯意，像雪地里围着火堆观望的动物。 

Castiel触及到了一些别的东西，然而他却退缩了，尽管用了一种还算热忱的方式。 

在雪花轻飘的光秃秃的树林里他静静地呆着，仿佛是一个坚硬的雕塑。 

就在这个时候，他期待的那个人穿着黑色的西服从他右边的林间小道慌慌张张地走过来。 

到了约二十米开外的地方，那人瞥见了他，转过身就想逃走。 

Castiel迅速用身体挡住了Crowley的退路，没等地狱之王开口说话，他揪着他的领子把他摁到最近的一截树干上，天使之刃随后抵上了Crowley粗短的脖子。 

“是，”Crowley粗喘了一口气，“我知道，我逃不掉。” 

他瞪着Castiel，Castiel玻璃刀一般的眼神里充满了对方可以明确读出的杀意。 

“你差点就杀死我了。” 

“可我还是救了你回来。是我给Winchester…” 

“是Winchesters救的我。”Castiel打断了他。 

Crowley顿了顿，接着他挑了一下眉。 

“完全正确。现在你抓到我了，想杀就动手吧。”他的拳头攥得紧紧的，眼睛随即闭上了。 

Castiel却揪住他的衣领狠狠地把他往前一拽，然后放开了他。 

“我还有事情要你做。” 

Crowley鬼头鬼脑地睁开眼睛，瞟着蓝眼睛的天使闷哼了一声。 

“但是那之前我要知道为什么。为什么背着我和一个丘比特合作，甚至还想杀了我？” 

“那是因为我知道当我们找到炼狱的大门之后你不会分我一个子的，”Crowley反复看着Castiel带着愠色的脸，“我说的对不对，天使？别跟我说谎。” 

Castiel愤怒的目光抖了两下，然后移开了。 

看到这里，Crowley默默地呼出了一口白雾，就像是心凉了半截。 

"你的确是这样打算的…那么我觉得你就没有立场来指责我和那个丘比特的合作。顺便提一下，他已经死了。我杀的。"他停顿了一下，又沮丧地继续解释，"至于杀了你，我倒是没十足的把握。我找到Lucifer的好东西，就给那两只烦人的跳蚤用上了。不过你还真是去做了，心甘情愿牺牲你自己，真是出乎我的意料。" 

“你永远不应该碰他们。"Crowley的话似乎触怒了天使，"我也绝不会允许你再这么做。” 

“他们就那么重要吗？！”Crowley挑着眉，忍不住大声问道，“既然如此，你为什么不告诉他们你都在做些什么？你羞于启齿对不对？你羞于启齿又想要灵魂，可是你做这一切不都是为了他们那些人类。而他们做了什么？我在找炼狱的时候你又做了些什么？你甚至没能阻止他们来干扰我。还要我演一出自己挂掉的戏。” 

Crowley停顿了一下，抹了一把嘴，“Castiel，我是真想问，你最后打算怎么收场？继续隐瞒着Winchester兄弟？恕我直言，你不可能一边收着灵魂一边还能维护你光辉的形象。" 

Castiel垂下睫毛，声音冷静得近乎残酷。 

“这些都不是你需要考虑的。从现在开始，一切都必须由我做主。我要你找炼狱，你就听话地去找。没有小伎俩了，再让我发现一次，我一定会杀了你。” 

“Heaven，yes. "Crowley回答得很干脆，"现在你是老大，当然你说了算。对了，你还会分我多少灵魂？和最初一样不打算给我一个子吗？” 

“我留着你的命。你管好你的地狱。” 

“呵，所以我们现在是达成了一个新的协议了？我得为了我的脑袋替你卖命，除此之外我拿不到任何好处。" 

“以你做的那些事，我觉得这很公平。" 

地狱之王的呼吸抽搐着，但是Castiel知道对方兴不起风浪了。现在他占据了压倒性的优势，Crowley则不得不听命于他。 

不出他所料，Crowley僵硬地点了下头，接受了。 

"好…但是有一件事。关于炼狱…"Crowley另起了一个话题，他仰起脸，目光在光秃秃的树枝间无定所地转悠了几下，然后又转回Castiel的脸上。 

"先前我以为我可以找到炼狱，我确信我已经很接近了，因此我摊了牌。但是却在最后…" 

他的眼睛死死盯着Castiel的脸，就像要在那脸上烧出一个洞，“你知道怎么了吗…我找不到Ellie，那个女人是个关键。她知道怎么开启炼狱的门。” 

Castiel回瞪着他的眼睛，没说话，只是他的表情很微妙。Crowley的话勾起了他的一小段回忆：在他去lonely heart motel找Dean之前，除了取那本丘比特之卷他的确还做了点别的。 

“你把她藏起来了对吗？”Crowley窥伺着他的反应，“绝好的一步，Castiel。干得漂亮。” 

"盘问她的事不需要你插手。我会告诉你我需要的东西。你照我的吩咐把那些东西送过来，明白了？"停顿了一会儿，Castiel面无表情地接着说，"我不会追究你犯下的那些错，即便是在得到炼狱之后。这一点你可以放心。" 

"是。我很感激你的善良，天使大人。" 

Crowley把手揣进口袋里，然后又拿了出来。 

"还给你。"他递过一柄被捂热了的天使之刃，"这把才是你的。" 

天使瞟了他一眼，伸出手去拿利刃。 

"等一下，"在Castiel要够到天使之刃时，Crowley却把手稍稍收回了一点，"既然你现在荣光焕发并且我们还会继续合作，能让你那个叫Balthazar的兄弟离我远点吗？他像只老鹰一样围着我打转，专门捕杀我的手下。不瞒你说，我已经没有多少能用的手下了。训练新人又得花费我不少时间。" 

"如果你没想要杀我，他也不会这么做。"Castiel微微点了一下头，算是答应了地狱之王。 

然后他收过天使之刃。 

就在这时，他清楚地听见有人又在叫他的名字。 

Castiel皱起眉，侧着脸望了望远处。 

"怎么了？还有其他的约会？" 

"和你没关系。" 

随着落下的话音，他消失在树林里。


End file.
